Darkest Desire
by Britchick69
Summary: Set on the Yorkshire moors in 1800, Edward, sick of humanity and it's lust and want filled thoughts isolates himself. An injured traveller falls upon the house in need of respite, encounters the vampire who reads his mind and see's the beautiful Isabella.
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 1: Arrival

Mr Newton cursed quietly under his breath, now wishing he had not agreed to meet the new tenant, Mr

Cullen, and hand over the keys to Oakwood Ridge. But he considered himself a good Christian man and

therefore felt it was his duty.

The wind and rain whipped wildly around the manor, and although he sheltered inside the entrance, the

exposed position of the dwelling offered no protection from the harsh elements on Topcliffe moor. He

could barely hear the approach of the horses and carriage above the wail of the elements, so he hastily

began to prepare more lanterns to alert the driver, then placing them on the posts to guide them as

close to the house as would safely allow. The thundering of hooves and the crunch of gravel alerted him

that they were very close and travelling at speed. Mr Newton managed to jump to safety, as the carriage

came to a halt in the space he, only moments earlier, had occupied. He gasped and shouted out in fright,

only to lose the words into the howling wind and rain.

Then he took a moment and laughed nervously, the horses that could have ended his life were ebony,

barely visible in the darkness of night, and the carriage was majestic in black and gold, not unlike the

images that portrayed death when he comes to collect your soul. Newton felt that he had escaped his

demise, and was glad of it.

A dark figure disembarked the vehicle, "Dismissed," he barked at the driver, before turning and stalking

towards the house.

"Good evening Sir," Mr Newton held out his hand in greeting, "I am your neighbour at High Point." He

held for the welcome to be reciprocated.

The new tenant to Oakwood Ridge kept his head bowed, his hat and the poor lighting shielding most of

his face from Mr Newton's scrutiny. He took the hand briefly, Mr Newton gasped at the icy coldness that

passed through him.

"We must shelter you inside immediately Sir; you'll catch your death in these elements."

Mr Cullen's lips pulled up into a brief sneer as his neighbour turned and opened the door, bidding him to enter.

He paused, as he entered the house, to admire the grotesque carvings of mythical beasts entwined

around naked females which adorned the huge oak door frame. Once inside he was greeted by a

majestic staircase which divided the house. Off to the left, lead to the kitchen, dining area, cellars and

servants quarters. To the right were the family sitting room, library and conservatory. Upstairs was a

host of bedrooms, and bathrooms none of which he would really be requiring.

"I took the liberty of lighting a fire in the Parlour, Mr Cullen, I hope you approve?"

Mr Cullen now exercised his extraordinary supernatural gift and, ignoring Newton's vocal ramblings of

the weather on the moors, listened with interest to the man's internal questions.

'_I wonder if he'll purchase Oakwood Ridge._

_He is not at all civil; I shall waste no more of my time here._

_I wonder if Jessica will still be awake.'_

Images of a naked blonde woman flooded through Newton's mind, Cullen smiled crookedly and whetted

his lips, '_soft,__warm,__'_ he thought.

She was on her knees with his member between her lips, (Cullen felt heat travelling up and down the

length of his hardening shaft). She was laid across a red quilt, her fingers caressing the soft wet folds of

her quim, inviting him to come to her.

Cullen felt no shame in, invading Newton's thoughts; sometimes he found that, this was one of the most

titillating things about this mundane existence. He had been around an eternity, and he needed

distractions to amuse him. His fingers twitched and curled into a fist, as he controlled his most basic

animalistic urges.

He could see the image of the woman, being taken roughly from behind, he could feel his thighs slam

into her hot skin with each thrust. The other mans thoughts and feelings were vivid and Cullen stifled

the urge to let out a groan, disguising it as a cough and snapping Newton out of his lust filled reverie. He

had a simple mind to penetrate; he was a shallow selfish creature, intent on pleasuring and pleasing

himself, he was not that unlike himself, Cullen observed.

However, it was too late for Cullen, lust and need coursed through him like fire in his veins, he needed a

release. This was the very reason he sought to come here, the middle of nowhere, to isolate himself

from society and rest his aching mind from the sex, want and need filled thoughts, which filtered

through human men and women.

He and his family had lived amongst humans for a very long time, as vampires had done for centuries;

one of their laws was for their kind to remain undetected. They survived by taking advantage of their

own beauty and exploiting human weakness, their prey so desired to be seen in the presence of a

member of the prestigious Cullen family. His family threw the best parties in London and only the rich,

royal and beautiful would be invited. To attend secured your position in the social ranks of the upper

classes. They exploited these occasions to feed freely from their guests, lured from the revelry and into

private rooms, the guests would be hypnotised and fed from, then returned to the party, ignorant of

the violation that had occurred against them. '_Hiding __in __plain __sight,__' _was what his father, Dr Carlisle

Cullen called it.

Cullen was weak, having refrained from feeding whilst on his journey, he deemed it too much of a risk,

but now he needed blood, and the human in front of him would have to suffice.

Removing his hat, he stood erect and intimidating, glowering down at Newton. He took a step closer,

fixing his hypnotic stare on the man, who ceased his inane chatter and froze. Cullen's exceptional sense

of smell picked up the scent of fear, and he could see the panic flit through his victim's eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about..." His voice purred deeply, searching his mind until he found what he

was looking for. "Michael." His meal visibly relaxed and nodded in response, he was already under

Cullen's spell. The Vampire felt no satisfaction at the ease at which he accomplished the task, he desired

a challenge.

"You will remember how cordial I was," Cullen commanded, "We conversed pleasantly a while, before

you left for home. Do you understand?"

Newton nodded, not taking his eyes from Cullen's dark hypnotic stare, golden flecks appeared to be

dancing around the pupils, he watched, unable to remove his gaze.

"Now drop your breeches."He demanded.

The blonde man immediately complied, Cullen had him enthralled, and he could not disobey. Newton

should have felt some degree of shame as he stood in front of the stranger with his breeches around his

ankles and his manhood upstanding against his undergarments. Tonight, Cullen's blood lust was

stronger, and he needed to remain focused, there was no room for error. He would find it tiresome to

be moving again so soon, which would be necessary if he took a human life.

The Volturi , the vampire law makers, had decreed that in order to go undetected, they should not take

human lives as a direct result of feeding, so vampires learned to take just enough blood from their

victims and leave them alive.

Cullen pulled Newton's clothing to one side, blanking out the lustful thoughts that screamed to him.

Newton closed his eyes in anticipation, and his head lolled back, excited beyond measure that this

beautiful man was on his knees in front of him. He groaned out loudly in pleasure and pain, as Cullen's

teeth bit into his groin and he began to draw blood. This was Cullen's preferred method of feeding; the

more intimate and sexual the experience was for the victim, the hotter and sweeter the blood tasted.

Newton groaned, and held on tight to the back of Cullen's hair, as he sucked mouthfuls of sweet thick

blood into his mouth. He relished the taste and enjoyed how it coated his tongue and tonsils, as it

flowed smoothly down his throat, soothing the burn that had plagued him for a century. When he'd

taken what he could, he pulled back and licked the wound clean; Newton's body trembled as he

released his ejaculate, whimpering in ecstasy. Both men were satisfied.

Cullen sat back on his heels, closing his eyes and licking the remaining blood from his lips. The colour

drained from Newton's face, and he began to sway now that Cullen had removed his strong, supportive

hands from his lower body. Moving at vampire speed, Cullen had Newton fastened back in his clothing

and seated in the chair by the fire.

"I suspect you are exhausted at the lateness of the hour, Mr Newton," Cullen planted the idea in his

head; he poured him a glass of wine. "Drink Sir, it may help revive you." Newton weakly protested,

attempting to stand before falling back into the chair with a moan. Cullen sneered inwardly at the

weakness of this man, he had barely had his fill of this paltry creature and he was swooning like a feeble

woman, he should feel sick to the stomach at ingesting his blood.

Warmth flooded Cullen's body as the human blood filled his belly making him feel alive once more, he

was stronger, faster and each of his senses more intense and aware. Lust replaced hunger as it always

did after feeding; he needed to be inside a woman, pushing deeply in and out of her quivering hot

depths.

Newton took the wine from Cullen and drunk deeply, "My lady wife will be fretful if I do not return

home presently," he sighed and rested back in the armchair wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cullen could smell the alcohol as it entered his bloodstream, Newton fought to keep his eyes open.

"Please be my guest this evening," Cullen whispered closely in his ear, Newton shuddered at the

closeness of the cold breathy words, "I will attend your wife."

Newton snored, faintly.

Cullen left the house without a sound, shrouded by the darkness, he moved swiftly on foot to Newton's

estate, arriving minutes after he'd left his own dwelling.

Upon entering the grounds two gun dogs, pointers, came bounding towards him, wagging their tails and

barking loud enough to wake the estate. Upon the realisation he was a predator, their stance altered

and hackles rose, low warning growls came from within them. Cullen laughed darkly, if he wasn't in a

hurry to claim his prize, he would have taken satisfaction in ripping the throats out of these mangy

hounds.

His body dropped into a defensive position, he bared his teeth which glistened in the moonlight, then

emitted a low menacing snarl. The sound was fiercer than anything the dogs could muster. They both

retreated in submission, tails between their legs, whimpering. Cullen leered triumphantly.

He strained to hear if anyone was awake inside the grey brick manor house. Three beating hearts

thrummed slowly, as in a resting state. Two at the far end of the house (he surmised they would be

servants) and one from the room above him, which must be Jessica. Salacious urges returned. He lived

for moments like this, scattered intermittently throughout his long existence, his only desires were to

hunt, feed and fuck, but still he felt that something was missing, something evaded him, left him

wanting.

He scaled the walls with ease and landed without a sound on the small balcony. Peering through the

glass doors, he could see her, spread across the bed, her blonde hair fanned across the pillow and her

white cotton nightgown positioned midway up her parted thighs. Now, driven by longing, he reached

down to the door knob, cursing under his breath when he found it locked. He squeezed the brass sphere

and it twisted under his grasp, allowing him access to the sleeping woman.

Jessica stirred in her sleep, wrapped up in dreams of riding; she was astride her favourite mare,

galloping through a meadow. The sun shone, and the wind blew in her face. Cullen paused for a

moment, feeling the sensations that came through her. The daylight in her dream was suddenly

replaced by night, and the air turned cooler, Jessica shuddered.

'_Intriguing,_' he thought, '_Perhaps __even __in __dreaming __her __subconscious __is __aware __of __the __near __danger.__'_

She moved again and her nightie slid higher, revealing her nakedness. He drew breath, and filled his

senses with her warm scent, swallowed deeply and stalked towards his unknowing victim. Kneeling

upon the floor beside the bed, with his fingers he caressed gently up the inside of her thigh. Her skin

was hot to his touch and warmed his hands, the heat prickled up his arm. Jessica moaned in her sleep

and parted her legs further, as if granting him permission; he stroked his fingers through the warm, wet

folds of her quim, she gyrated in response, to gain more of his touch.

"M mmmm," She gasped quietly, her cheeks flushed in response.

Cullen expertly parted her lips and circled her clitoris with his thumb, then slid two fingers deeply inside.

He had many years to study and practice the art of pleasuring women, he blew cold breath onto her hot

sex, she groaned and arched her back off the bed, he continued his ministrations, she then pushed

wantonly onto his fingers. He increased the speed of his thrusts, he could feel her muscles tightening

and relaxing as her climax approached.

"OH GOD, OH GOD," Jessica thrashed around as the throes of her climax began to consume her and

bring her to consciousness. Cullen leaned across and put his hand over her mouth to quieten her,

Jessica's eyes widened in a jumble of thoughts, Cullen almost smiled, she had thought it was her selfish

lover of a husband, who had finally discovered how to bring pleasure to a woman.

Cullen shook his head at her, he could smell the fear that now mingled with her arousal, making it a

potent and inviting combination that he would not be denied, he denied himself nothing.

Staring into Jessica's eyes he smiled softly, hypnotically, and her now racing heartbeat began a steady

rhythm.

She gazed back into his dark eyes, and recognised her own need, reflected in them. Already she knew

what joy he could bring her and she craved more, heat and wetness flooded her quim and she began to

throb at the thought of his touch. The beautiful stranger glowed eerily white in the soft moonlight, he

breathed in deeply and smiled knowingly, her heart palpitated.

'_He__'__s __an __angel,_' she thought, '_a __dark __angel; __please __let __him __touch __me __again.__'_

She didn't know he would take her, even if she resisted him.

"Jessica_..._I can evoke feelings that will leave you breathless with joy, and give gratification beyond your

imagination."

Jessica whimpered, and her eyes widened. _'__I __want __him, __god __I __want __him.__'_

He fingered a sensitive nipple through her night gown, elicited a small moan, and inserted one cold

finger into her hot, moist quim, then removed himself. He was her master. She protested from the loss

of his touch.

In a heartbeat she was on her knees, facing the head of the bed. Her nightgown pushed up exposing her

ample bottom. She felt his tongue lick the length of her spine, reaching round with both hands, he

pinched her nipples tightly and she gasped at the sharp pleasure / pain sensation that sent darts of

exquisite delight towards her aching clitoris. Her head and body were shaking with a combination of

thrill and fear, and in anticipation of what was to come.

"Please, please," she begged, impatient for him to enter her. He could see her arousal begin to seep

down her thighs.

Her dark angel unfastened his breeches and unsheathed his huge throbbing member, deliberately

stroked himself, slowly squeezing harder, up and down his length, using the liquid that oozed out to

grease the end. Jessica wiggled her hips wantonly, looking over her shoulder; her eyes were transfixed

by the dark figures cock. She mentally compared her husband's small member to the huge piece being

prepared for her now; a thrill ran through her body, she stiffened her arms and legs and took a deep

breath.

"Quite the little slut, aren't you?" Cullen's voice whispered huskily.

She groaned and he smelled her musky scent, he positioned himself against her cunt, ready to impale

her. The heat from her body travelled through his length, and his ability to think straight was beginning

to falter, his own base needs combined with the desperate desire of her thoughts, had him close to

losing control. He must not allow this to happen. He could split her in two if he didn't moderate his

thrusts, he must never lose focus with a human female. A growl rumbled in his throat as he pushed

slowly to the hilt, her burning hot quim wrapped around him like a velvet glove.

Jessica gasped; she had never felt so filled. Her body stretched around him and she could feel her pulse

deep inside and he throbbed back in response, Cullen paused, allowing them both a moment to adjust

to each other. His icy hands grabbed her hips, sending a wave of goose bumps up her body, making her

already achingly hard nipples peak even further, slowly he started to thrust in and out of her.

Jessica squealed with each pass he made, her head and body swam with unbelievable bliss, she had

never felt anything like it. She began to spasm as her body prepared for another crescendo. This was

something that she had never experienced with another. Any gratification she had received had been at

her own hand, after her husband had fallen asleep and lay snoring next to her.

"I-did-not-know-a-man-could-do-this," she managed to say with each thrust.

He could feel her begin to quiver around his length, and a self satisfied smile graced his beautiful face.

He never failed. He may have taken without permission, but he always brought them to climax, begging

for more and then he left, when they were both satisfied. He was an impressive lover.

"OH... Oh," Jessica began again.

"Shhh," he slowed his pace, "I must insist on your silence," He dragged a cold finger down her spine

making her shudder.

Jessica nodded her head, Cullen picked up his pace again and altered the direction of his thrust, she was

soon whimpering again, her quim squeezed and pulsed bringing him closer and closer to his own ending.

"Oh, oh... oh," Jessica thrust her face into the pillow she was holding onto, screaming into it as her

orgasm crashed through her.

"F-fuckkkk," Cullen growled as he released his icy cold ejaculate deep inside her.

"Oh my...," Jessica body trembled with pleasure and exhaustion, finally collapsing into the bed.

Cullen was fastened back into his trousers and leaning over her as she turned over. Questions flooded

her mind, but before she had a chance to ask, Cullen had her face in his hands and he leaned in close,

Jessica stopped breathing and he smiled when he heard her heart speed up.

"This was all a dream Jessica, a very, erotic dream." Jessica looked at him puzzled for a moment. The

dark angel exhaled and his sweet breath flooded her senses, she nodded her response and closed her

eyes.

Her thoughts filled his mind; as she drifted back to her dreams, she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

"You will never feel my lips upon yours, Jessica," he whispered as he left the room the way he entered.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, I've tried to capture some of the language of the time, giving the story a dark atmospheric feel.**

**This Edward is more like the classic vampires, no venom and it's his blood that will be ingested to turn someone, also he has the ability to mesmerise his victims.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Consumed

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 2: Consumed 

Edward squatted upon the roof, unmoving like a statue. The wind and rain whipped around him but still

he remained frozen, except for his bronze coloured hair which ruffled in the wind, exposing his

sculptured face.

It was the first time he had experienced true freedom since he'd been made immortal. A freedom his

family didn't understand. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, Rosalie his sister and her husband Mr

Emmett McCarty, then there was Jasper Hale and his wife Alice who came to them already changed and

with their own supernatural gifts. He had remained in the bosom of his immortal family for a century;

but, for now he needed to be free of their minds.

He loved them all dearly but was so consumed with their relationships and desires for one another, he

found it difficult to distinguish his own thoughts from theirs, he craved some time alone.

His father bought the secluded estate on the moors at Topcliffe, three days later Cullen made the

tedious journey from London. Apart from the manor house where Mr and Mrs Newton resided, the

nearest civilisation was a day's ride away on horseback or carriage, the small town of Treakton; so he

could expect the solitude that he so desperately craved.

He stood erect and jumped from the roof, landing gracefully on the gravel drive with a crunch before

making his way into the house; he would spend some time in his library today. It had been too long since

he had read a book, or played the piano, he made his way across to the baby grand. '_I__must__extend_

_thanks__to__my__father_,' he thought, the piano was a gift, which his father delivered before his arrival to

the mansion. He sat down and allowed his fingers to caress the ivory keys, before long he lost himself in

the haunting melodies.

Mr Charles Swan lay bloody and unconscious in a ditch and would have gone unnoticed if anyone should

have passed close by. Night had fallen by the time he opened his eyes, he was already trembling to the

core from the icy chill that accompanied the evenings on the moors.

His memory returned, his horse had reared at some unseen threat and threw him before galloping off

at pace.

His left shoulder was twisted and his arm hung useless by his side, he nearly fainted with the

excruciating pain, which shot through him when he attempted to stand. If he was to make it through the

night alive, he going to have to moderate his movements, if he fell faint again he would surely succumb

to hypothermia and he was sure not many people would pass through this area.

Swan gradually manoeuvred himself to a standing position and tied his neckerchief around his wrist

and neck in a makeshift sling, supporting his injury. He had no belongings as they were all attached to

the saddle of the horse. Then he remembered the horse, usually a calm beast, and how it had suddenly

startled. He turned slowly around listening and straining his eyes, the moon was full, casting a white

ghostly glow over the bleak landscape. He could see nothing, but he did not know whether to feel

relieved or despair by that realisation. Hobbling painfully, he headed in the direction he felt would get

him to salvation.

He pondered his life as he walked; regret filled his heart as he thought of his daughter Isabella, he felt

now he had been too harsh with his words. Why couldn't she understand he wanted the best for her

and she was too young to know what that was, he wanted to find her a suitable husband, a man of

substance that would be able to care and protect his only child.

Now he would probably never see her again, exhaustion consumed the spirit he had left, his steps began

to falter.

In a few days, when she realised he would not be returning, his body would be well on the way to being

unrecognisable, or it would vanish to nothing, left to the wolves that roamed the moors.

His thoughts went to Renee his beloved wife, whose life had been taken prematurely some years

earlier, leaving him bereft. His heart ached with longing to think that soon he could be in her arms again.

He heard her sweet voice whispering in the wind,_ '__Keep __going __my __love,__' _he knew the end must

be close.

She spoke again, softly in the falling rain, _'__Think __of __Isabella,__' _

Swan closed his eyes and allowed the rain to cascade onto his face and masks the tears that began to

flow.

"Renee?" He finally allowed himself to say her name after so long; it had always hurt too much.

'_Think __of __our __daughter,__'_ the ghostly voice whispered.

"Isabella," he said and found the strength to continue walking.

A small light appeared on the horizon, he continued toward it, now it had become a glimmer of hope.

His pace increased with his heart beat, he stumbled until he came upon the gothic house and the huge

oak door. The light, a lamp which illuminated a tiny window, he sighed, relieved on finding salvation.

Crying in relief and pain, bloodied and filthy he hammered as hard as he could, with all the strength he

had left, no one answered. In sheer desperation he tried the door, comfort flooding him as the door

creaked open.

"Hello," he shouted his voice gruff and husky. There was no response; he entered the hall, pulling the

door quietly behind him. A warm glow beckoned him from behind a half open door at the far end of the

grand entrance hall, without another thought he walked towards it. Driven by his need for warmth he

entered the dark study, the fire drew him like a moth. He fell to his knees holding out his good hand and

occasionally rubbing his other, in the act of transferring heat from the fire.

"Thank you Lord, thank you Renee" he spoke softly, reverently, his head bowed. Content to sit by the

fire for eternity, he had thought he would never feel warmth again. His stomach ached, alerting him of

the need for food and drink, now he thought about it, he felt sick with hunger. So reluctantly he left the

fireside in search of sustenance.

The larder was stocked with mainly dried produce, he managed to find bread and cheese, and then,

pouring himself a large brandy, he seated himself back beside the fire. As he feasted, he took in his fine

surroundings. Bookcases covered the walls; each heavily adorned with hundreds of leather bound

books. In pride of place in the centre of the room was a baby grand piano. Swan felt his tired muscles

relax and his heavy eye lids began to close, so with his appetite sated he succumbed, exhausted into

deep sleep

Cullen returned from a successful nights feeding in the nearest village, he took small amounts of blood

from several patrons of the tavern as they left, too intoxicated to care. Although this disgusted him, for

the moment, the prospect of a quiet undetected life appealed to him, so this is how he would survive.

The human blood would keep him sustained and he wouldn't venture out for another week. He could go

back to his self imposed exile. Even his sexual appetite which consumed him after his feeds had

declined, his last conquest being Jessica, two nights ago. '_Perhaps __I __am __losing __the __will __to __live.__' _The

thought failed to bother him.

He approached his home, as dawn was breaking over the horizon; he caught the faint aroma of a

human. He followed it to his front door and beyond. The smell was stronger as he entered and the fresh

scent of blood permeated his nostrils. His anger flared at the trespass onto his property; he would make

the culprit pay. How dare he invade his sanctuary; Cullen pushed open the door to his study to see the

bloodied figure asleep in his chair, seeing the man was clearly injured, but he couldn't find it in himself

to be charitable. He knew full well he was responsible for the man's accident, he had passed the horse

and rider earlier in the evening and as he sped past he had heard the horse rear and throw the man. '_So_

_fate __saw __fit __to __bring_ _him __to __me,_' he sneered.

"PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME," Cullen bellowed rather sarcastically.

Swan was on his feet blurting out his apologies before he had opened his eyes.

Cullen's temper made him unreasonable, and he refused to let Swan speak his piece. "What kind

of man are you to enter another man's home uninvited," Cullen enquired, the irony wasn't lost on him,

how many homes had he entered uninvited, "And help yourself to his food, drink and warmth?" He

quirked his eyebrow at the discarded plate.

Swan's face paled as he stuttered, pain throbbing through his injured shoulder and head. Fear gripped

him; he saw the darkness flicker across the man's face. He sensed the creature in front of him was more

monster than man, and his life was in more peril than it had ever been before. His daughter, Isabella's,

face flashed through his mind again, and sadness filled him to the brim, it would have been better to

have met his end to the elements or the wolves.

Cullen momentarily stopped his tirade, as the beautiful face flickered in Swan's mind, and he realised

that he couldn't hear the injured man's thoughts properly; they came across more in feelings and

pictures, than in words like he was used to. But it was the image of the girl; she would have stopped his

heart if it was still beating. Unable to think straight he grabbed the intruder, he could hear his heart as it

thundered in his chest, and blood pumped noisily through his veins, fear passed briefly across his eyes,

as he realised the moment of his death was here. Then he shocked Cullen by taking a deep breath to

compose himself, and squaring his shoulders, he noticed the pain that came with the simple act. Swan

had dislocated a shoulder when he fell from the horse. He stared Cullen straight in the face and waited,

all evidence of fear had been suppressed, and in his mind he even chanted one word over and over

again, _'__forgiveness.__'_

Never, in all his years of threatening another life, had anyone considered forgiveness or showed such

bravery. He felt admiration for the man. Now confusion filled Cullen's mind for the first time since he'd

been made immortal. He let out a loud growl in an attempt at intimidation, then roughly manipulated

Swan's dislocated shoulder quickly back into its joint, taking a little satisfaction to have caused the

man a modicum of pain, he then left the room quicker than he should have, locking the door behind

him. Charles Swan was now his prisoner.

Swan collapsed into the chair by the fire, holding his shoulder, in shock and relief, he was sure Cullen

was going to kill him.

Cullen picked up on that thought loud and clear, he was going to kill him, snap his neck.

He always had a bad temper, but he never considered himself irrational. Then the image of Swan's

daughter, Isabella, invaded his mind. Her skin was milky white, almost as white as his own, her chestnut

hair hung in loose curls framing her heart shaped face, she had huge, brown, doe-like eyes, that radiated

childlike innocence, and her lips were red and full. He wetted his lips at the thought of them. Her face

would be forever scorched into his mind like the bright sun that leaves its impression upon your eyes

after you've turned away from it. He wanted her.

Cullen had to get away from these new emotions that overwhelmed him, suffocated him. His legs

carried him swiftly over the moors, through the acres of heather and scrubland, he continued until the

landscape altered and the terrain became craggy. He finally stopped when he reached the cliff edge and

he gazed out on the rough grey sea, the waves crashed and pounded the shore relentlessly. He watched

the clouds break to reveal the sun, radiating the blue sky and the sea ceased its thrashing. He considered

staying here forever, and then he closed his eyes and saw her face, and knew that it would be

impossible, he was bewitched by her beauty.

Cullen returned home just as swiftly as he left it, he was going to make Isabella his, whatever the price.


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 3: Feelings 

Isabella woke early and was comforted in the knowledge that her father was absent for a few days, and

although she loved him dearly she was growing weary of his constant fussing over finding a suitable

husband for her. Since she had turned nineteen he mentioned with regularity that she '_didn__'__t__want__to__be_

_an__old__maid_.'

What she didn't _want_ 'was _to __feel __like __she __was __being __whored __out __to __every __unattached __male_.'

They came around at his invitation to look her over; Isabella took every opportunity to behave with

every ounce of contempt she had, this grieved Charles Swan and he was growing impatient with his only

daughter.

When Isabella had tried to explain to her father that she wished to be romanced and fall in love, he had

snorted at her.

He replied, "Fanciful nonsense Isabella, you will be married to the first man whom asks and accepts our

meagre dowry, and that is the end of it."

So Isabella had earned a reputation as fiery, ill mannered and contemptuous and so far it had dissuaded

any potential suitors.

She was going to enjoy the next few days of peace.

She was distracted by Jacob's hammering from inside the workshop; he was the apprentice her father

had been training these last months. She remembered the day Jacob wandered into the shop looking for

work; she had stamped out after another argument, but paused long enough to hear her father's

conversation.

"Well I have no son of my own and Isabella is doing her upmost to avoid matrimony... I do need

someone to work in the shop." His words had embarrassed her to the core. But hiring Jacob Black was

the best thing he had done.

"I trust you slept well Jacob?" She enquired, placing his breakfast on the bench inside the workshop.

Jacob nodded and smiled at Isabella, she had liked him immediately he was quiet and friendly. He was

very tall for his age (a year younger than Isabella) he towered over her and her father. This had given

them plenty to tease each other over. In the few months he'd been around the pair had grown close

and she looked upon him as a brother, however others had begun to see how Jacob looked at her, and it

was clear to see that the boy was clearly enamoured with her.

A few days ago, her father was called away on urgent legal business; he needed to settle the lease on

the blacksmiths shop or they would lose their livelihood. He was troubled at the thought of leaving

Isabella, and he couldn't really afford the time away, but he had little choice. Jacob had stepped in

offering to keep the business running, and watch over Isabella. At night he would sleep in a makeshift

bed in a corner of the workshop. Swan thought it agreeable; however, he would have not embraced the

idea if he knew how his apprentice felt about his daughter. He left early the next day; planning to be

away no longer than three days.

Isabella tackled her chores joyfully, humming and singing to herself as she hung the washing out to dry,

in the small back garden. She prepared lunch, planning on a picnic down by the stream, the weather was

glorious for late autumn and therefore a shame to waste it, and she was going to surprise Jacob.

He was overjoyed at the prospect of spending the afternoon in the sun with Isabella, and he shut up

shop and followed her to the perfect place for a picnic.

"This is gracious of you Isabella," Jacob said as he lowered himself to the blanket she had already laid

out for their lunch.

"The pleasure is all mine Jacob, after all you are doing my father a great service," Isabella unpacked the

simple feast of cold meats, bread, apples and ale.

"Any time Isabella," Jacob smiled broadly, showing her his perfect white teeth against his bronze skin.

"You may think I am forward Jacob, but you are very beautiful," She touched his cheek, in all innocence.

Jacob beamed.

They ate together making small talk and being happy in each other's company; the food was delicious,

made all the better in the fresh air.

"Jacob, having you around this last couple of months has made my life happier, I'm so blessed to have

you as my friend," Isabella glowed as she spoke.

Jacob's heart swelled at her words, he was hopelessly in love with the exquisite Isabella.

"Oh my love, you have no idea how those words make my heart soar, my sweet, sweet Isabella," he

reached across to hold both her hands in his; she could see the love for her, radiate from his face.

'_How_ _could __I __have __been __so __blind __not __to __have __noticed?_' She thought.

His huge hands were hot as they enveloped both of hers', she felt the burning flush as heat spread from

her breasts up her neck and across her face. In a moment of joy, at the freedom of an overbearing

father, and the fine weather, happiness had overwhelmed her and she had confessed friendly affection

towards Jacob, but he had misinterpreted it to be much, much more.

"Please understand me," she declared before he could say another word, "You are my closest and

dearest friend in the whole world Jacob and I love you like a brother."

Jacob's face crumpled in pain and he sat back on his heels with his head bowed, Isabella felt grieved at

the misery she had just caused her only friend.

Jacob stood, and spoke to Isabella in a disciplined tone which she had never heard before, "I am well

aware of your father's desire to have you marry, and _soon _Isabella. I don't expect a huge dowry, I view

your attitude as a challenge and I am capable of holding your wicked tongue." He turned back to her and

bent down, firmly taking hold of her chin and tilting her face to his, "I shall be speaking with him upon

his return, then Isabella Swan, you _will_ be mine."

Before she could react to anything he'd said, Jacob had pressed his warm lips upon hers and laced his

fingers through her hair, holding her mouth firmly to his. Isabella thumped her tiny fist upon his

shoulders in temper, then clawed at his hair trying to remove him from her. Jacob responded with a

growl and parted her lips with his own, invading her mouth with his tongue. She felt his other arm slide

around her waist and he lifted her easily into a standing position, where he pulled her small frame closer

into his embrace. Isabella felt herself being moved backwards until she hit the trunk of an oak tree,

Jacob pressed the length of his firm body into hers, and she could feel the hardness of his manhood,

press against her. Then feelings foreign to her, erupted like butterflies from the pit of her stomach, the

fluttering radiated out in all directions, up through her breasts, joining her already pounding heart and

awakening her nipples. The sensation went lower settling between her legs in her hot throbbing

womanhood.

Jacob's kisses became more passionate and his hot sweet tongue, thrust in and out of Isabella's mouth,

her struggles became weaker until overcome with lust, she relented and gave in to her desire that was

so new to her. She kissed him back eagerly, threading her fingers into his thick dark locks and pulling him

closer. They groaned and thrust into each other, driven by instinct. He forced her knees apart with his

own, and pulled up her long skirts, and then he pushed hard onto her throbbing wet quim with his thigh.

Isabella rubbed frantically upon his hard muscle, her head fell back exposing her milky white neck and

the top of her heaving soft bosoms, he licked from the top of her breast all the way up to behind her

ear. She gasped at each new sensation, never in her life had she experienced so much pleasure. Her

body tingled and every nerve ending felt as though it was on fire, her breathing was coming out in

grunts and groans, like nothing she had heard before. Her belly was turning somersaults, and she had an

uncontrollable desire to continue rubbing herself on Jacob.

'Bad touching,' that was something she had been forbidden to do, Mrs Weber the Sunday school

teacher said it would lead to a sinful life.

Now all she could think about was touching her-self _there,_Jacob touching her, she needed to know how

it would feel.

Jacob watched in awe as Isabella used him to bring herself to climax, he rubbed his hard manhood

through his breeches, panting as his own climax approached, her pale breasts and neck flushed as she

bit her perfect bottom lip. "Oh, oh, oh god, yessssssss." Her body arched, trembling as she pressed

hard once more onto his thigh, which was now shaking from the strain it was under. But nothing in the

world would have moved him and prevented him from seeing this glorious moment, his body spasmed

and jerked as his own climax overtook him.

"Oh fuckkkk, Isabella," he cried out as he came, clutching her tightly to him.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder as his body recovered from its euphoria; he grabbed her

face once more and kissed her firmly. "You are mine, Isabella," Jacob straightened himself out and left

her to return to the workshop, leaving her in a flushed, heaving slump against the tree.

As she laid there her thoughts in turmoil, thinking of what had happened to her body, true, she had

denied touching herself these past years. According to the local preacher sins of the flesh would lead

them straight to hell. Occasionally she had erotic dreams, and had been woken due to experiencing a

great deal of pleasure from between her wet thighs, but she fought the temptation to touch herself.

Now it seems as though the experience could be gifted upon her, it made her curious. Still seated upon

the grass Isabella parted her legs, bending them at the knee and pulling her crumpled skirts up; she

looked at her swollen dark pink quim that was exposed in the split undergarments she wore. Softly she

ran her hand down the inside of her thigh skimming across the exposed sensitive area, and up the other

thigh. She was rewarded with a gentle warmth and tingling spreading between her legs. Bolder this time

she applied more pressure and the tingling sensation intensified, spurred on, she placed her hand

tentatively to her mound, and groaned at the warmth of her hand. Isabella began to feel through the

moist warm folds of skin examining every part, discovering new ways to bring herself joy. Her fingers

caressed the sensitive bud she found, which shot a wave of intense pleasure through her every time she

touched it. She experimented with the pressure of her fingertips and softly began to stroke her bud,

eliciting a hiss from her lips. She followed her body's lead and gave over to instinct, she increased her

pace, rocking her hips back and forth and her breathing came in shallow pants. Isabella closed her eyes

as the feeling of pure bliss washed over her in waves, her body spasmed as her climax took hold and she

screamed out in joy. She continued to stroke her-self gently as her climax subsided, when she realised

the feelings were returning she continued until she was rewarded with another orgasm. Isabella lay

panting on the ground; too spent to move and afraid if she tried to stand on her wobbly legs she would

surely collapse.

A little giggle escaped her lips at her new found knowledge, then suddenly Isabella sat up alerted as

she'd heard a noise from the trees, a branch snapping perhaps? Afraid she was being watched she

quickly packed up and headed for home.

Isabella finished her chores and prepared the evening meal for her and Jacob, she wasn't sure if she

wanted to see him after this afternoon. But every time he crossed her mind, her body responded with

fluttering and stirrings deep within.

'_Maybe __I __could __spend __the __rest __of __my __life __with __him?__' _She pondered, _'__I __do __like __being __with __him? __I __like __what_

_he __can __do __to __my __body,__ '_she smiled at that thought. '_It __would __be __a __good __life,__with __Jacob.__'_

Although she felt marrying Jacob could only be a good thing, her heart told her she would be settling.

She would make her decision when he had spoken to her father, _'__until __then,__' _she thought, '_I __have __other_

_things __to __think __about.__' _Isabella closed her eyes and with feather light touches began to stroke her most

intimate parts, again.

**A/N**

**Seems that Jacob has woken something in Isabella...**

**Will Charles Swan agree to Jacob marrying Isabella?**

**Was there someone watching her in the woods?**

**Thanks to all that R&R, the encouragement is fantastic, will update as soon as possible. xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Curiosity

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 4: Curiosity

Jacob felt as though his heart would beat through his chest as the sweet angel professed her feelings,

but to then have the sheer humiliation of his misinterpretation, he thought his poor heart would cease

beating altogether. But he would not let his affection be wasted; he loved Isabella Swan with his whole

heart and by fair means or foul he would make her his.

Jacob had spent months hunting and choosing a mate for himself, as was required by the lore's that

governed his pack. Jacob descended from a long and ancient line of werewolves, noble creatures that

had roamed the earth as long as man and vampire.

They too had to ensure their species remained a secret, to prevent them from being hunted down and

destroyed, or even worse caught and exhibited in some sleazy freak show.

Jacob remembered the day he had passed through the small town of Treakton, he had picked up on the

most mouth watering scent he had ever encountered, he didn't know if he wanted to eat or fuck it.

Upon tracking the aroma it led him to a small blacksmiths shop where he discovered the source of the

delicious scent, Isabella Swan, not only was she the most delicious thing he had ever smelled she was a

vision of beauty. He was captivated from the minute he laid eyes on her, her chestnut hair fell in loose

curls around her heart shaped face and her eyes were huge liquid, brown pools. She was in the middle

of a heated argument with her father, when he had rounded the door unobserved by either party.

"I refuse to be married off to whom you ever see fit, father," she stamped her foot in a show of temper

and her cheeks were flushed.

He looked just as red and angry, waving an iron poker around as he spoke, "You, will do as I say."

Isabella's' glare moved as she caught sight of the tall, dark, stranger in the doorway. She huffed and

turned marching from the shop leaving her father to deal with him; Jacob, smiled at the image of the

feisty beauty, he was enamoured from the first moment he set eyes upon her. He felt that day the fates

had been in his favour, as Charles Swan was in need of help and from that afternoon Jacob was gainfully

employed as a blacksmiths apprentice.

He had easily entwined himself into Isabella's life, apart from her fiery temper; she was easy going, hard

working and enjoyable to be around. They became as close to each other as they possibly could, being

members of the opposite sex. Isabella spoke freely to Jacob and her face lit up when he was around, he

had dared to hope on more than one occasion that her feelings were growing stronger for him.

Isabella's personality and physique were strong and these would serve her well, in her transformation

into the same species as Jacob, she would make a magnificent wolf. By werewolf lore and tradition the

bride would be bitten on the consummation of her marriage. With a strong mate by his side Jacob

would also be in line to lead the pack as alpha male, one day. He could see his future in front of him all

wrapped in the package that was Isabella Swan.

He had also found himself enjoying the company of Swan, at first he thought the man was a bully and a

fiend for how he spoke to and about Isabella, but now Jacob understood the protectiveness he felt for

his daughter, and he was beginning to share the same emotions. Swan showed he was pleased with

Jacob, who worked hard and was cordial company; he learned the job quickly and lightened Swan's

workload considerably. With her father on his side it would only be a matter of time before Isabella

would be his.

Jacob felt like the fates were in his favour again the day Swan announced he needed to go away for a

few days to sort out the legal papers on the blacksmiths shop. He stepped in and offered to keep the

blacksmith shop running and watch over Isabella, Swan graciously accepted and left almost

immediately.

The day of the picnic Jacob had no intention of declaring his feelings for Isabella, but her confession of

feelings had prompted him, he was so blinded by his own emotions that he had not listened to her

words.

He was aware that forcing himself upon her was iniquitous, but he did really feel that deep down she

had romantic feelings for him too, but was not aware of them, yet. The kiss they shared was sensual and

it felt so right to have her pressed soft and warmly against him. Her heart beat resonated in his chest

and his whole body cried out for her to respond to him. He held a lot back as she rubbed herself in

complete innocence over his thigh and when she cried out in joy as he did, it took every ounce of

strength he possessed not to throw her to the ground and claim her right there as his, forever.

Jacob had every intention of leaving her in the woods and resume work in the shop, but thought better

of it, returning with the intention of escorting her safely back to the cottage. Her fragrance was so

appealing, that others of the supernatural kind would be drawn like moths to a flame and they would be

helpless against her, just as he was. He stepped into the clearing and stopped in awe of the vision that

met him. Quickly he concealed himself in the foliage, as Isabella unaware of being observed continued

softly touching herself between her legs. Her head was back against the tree and her eyes closed, her

tongue swept across her bottom lip before she took it between her teeth, her fingers touched and

caressed her most intimate parts between her legs. He could hear her soft moans of pleasure and her

ministrations increased as she rocked into her hand, she let out a small gasp as she was rewarded with

her climax. The sweet smell of her orgasm filled the air around him and Jacob swallowed back as his

mouth watered, he fought the urge to run and bury his tongue in her glistening, wet cunt. He quickly

unfastened his breeches and took out his pulsing member and began to stroke up and down his long

length, holding on to a nearby branch for support. He watched enraptured as she began to stroke again,

he quickened his pace as she did, and be gritted his teeth together to prevent the building roar escaping

as his ejaculate exploded from him, he snapped the branch he held onto for support alerting Isabella.

He was back in the workshop as he watched Isabella returned home safely, she was ignorant to what he

had witnessed.

For the rest of the day Jacob and Isabella avoided contact with one another, they busied themselves

with chores. Her father would be home tomorrow and the waiting and awkwardness would be resolved.

When Jacob had finished his day, he stripped, washed and changed then made his way to the cottage to

eat with Isabella, like he had done for the past two days, but today felt different, he had exposed his

feelings for her.

"Good evening Miss Isabella," Jacob kept his greeting cordial and passed the small posy of wildflowers

he had gathered. He was pleased to see her blush at his simple show of affection.

"They are beautiful Jacob," she said smelling their sweet fragrance, "Please be seated." She waved her

arm at the small pine bench and chairs.

Jacob followed her into the small kitchen which was filled with the delicious aroma of cooked chicken

and Isabella, he breathed deeply. Then he seated himself at the small table set for two; Isabella put the

flowers in a jug of water and placed them upon the window sill. He mused at the simple beauty of her

serving a meal for him, feelings of possessiveness stirred within him. She began to serve the food

between their plates, although Isabella chatted about her day he was aware of the affect he was having

on her. Her heart had increased its beating when he had entered, he could smell the arousal beneath

her skirts, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on the back of her neck that he yearned to taste.

Isabella tried to ignore the heat that prickled up the most intimate parts of her, her hands trembled

when she served the food between them and she prayed to God that Jacob would not notice. She

placed the warming dish in the centre of the small table and lifted the lid allowing the steam to escape

the hot vegetables.

"You have gone to a great deal of trouble preparing this meal Miss Isabella," Jacob observed, "I'm

famished."

Her hands trembled causing the serving spoon with the vegetables to vibrate ready to spill its load

before it reached the plate.

"Please, allow me," Jacob stood and placed both his hands over hers'; they both stopped at the contact

and looked into each other's eyes. Her skin warmed again and she felt the need to start pulling at her

neckline.

"Isabella," he put the serving spoon down breaking the contact they had and took a step towards her.

She took a step back, his eyes had darkened and she was aware of the bulge he sported in the front of

his breeches.

"My body craves you," he took another step.

Isabella shook her head and stepped back. "Please, Jacob," she responded without conviction.

"My mind is overwhelmed by thoughts of you," he was almost upon her.

She saw the look of a starving man and her heart beat wildly inside her breast, her breathing was erratic.

The wall stopped her retreat; she had nowhere else to go.

"My lips seek your sweet taste;" She felt his hot breath on her face, "Please let me taste you," His

strong arm slid around her tiny waist and he drew her towards him.

She let out a small gasp as their bodies made contact; she felt his heat burn through her clothing.

Isabella's mind screamed at her to fight and resist the brute, but her body desired his touch, his words

stirred sensuous feelings deep within, she would let him taste her.

"I am enamoured of you Isabella Swan and I will make you feel the same of me." Jacob slowly leaned

into the embrace.

Her head swum with dizzying pleasure and she felt surrounded by his presence, his kiss was soft and

gentle and coaxed her lips to move in unison and when she pulled away for breath, his lips moved to her

neck, covering it with gentle kisses, sending shivers of desire down her body.

Till now Isabella had no experience in the act of love and was completely ignorant to the feelings that

would be evoked through the simple pleasure of kissing. Now she pulled at his face and hair, trying to

draw him closer, her body began to writhe and press against his, desperate for friction. She felt as

though she was on fire, her whole being aflame with passion she could not control and did not

understand.

Jacob found the strength to pull away; she stood panting, her eyes dark and filled with wanting, she

looked feral.

He had to keep a clear head, which was almost impossible once he was close to this bewitching

creature, but he had to follow the pack rules, the traditions his kind had obeyed for centuries. He

needed to keep her pure, protect her honour and for the ritual of their wedding night.

"Sit," he commanded, she did slowly.

He knelt in front of her and parted her knees as wide as they would go, her eyes widened and he heard

her heart beat quicken once more. He reached across and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"My love," Jacob stroked her cheek, "Do you know what cunnilingus is?"

Isabella frowned and shook her head, puzzled as to why he was asking questions of her now.

"I'm going to do this..."

He leaned in and kissed her mouth, he ran the tip of his tongue over her parted lips then plunged deep

inside her mouth, thrusting in and out forcefully. He pulled out of her mouth before sucking on both her

lips.

"Here." He placed his hand on the juncture of her open legs.

Isabella's breathing hitched.

He slid his hands firmly up her legs lifting her long skirt as he did, she whimpered, but didn't stop him.

The feelings that coursing through Isabella had her close to exploding, every part of her tingled in

anticipation and excitement, his firm hands were close to driving her insane with want as he moved her

skirt up, exposing her nakedness beneath. She gasped as the cold air hit her burning sex.

"Beautiful," he uttered, leaning forward tortuously slow he let out a hot breath, Isabella thought she

might come undone by the very feeling it inflicted on her throbbing genitalia. She watched in fascinated

as his long pink tongue made contact with intimate parts.

"A-aaaa," Isabella wasn't prepared for the exquisite feeling from his supple tongue, her climax all but

exploded from her and she threw her body back into the chair.

Jacob paused a minute to allow her adjust and then continued lapping at the sweet nectar that ran from

her.

Isabella thrashed her head from side to side and clung to the seat of the simple wooden chair, Jacob had

his arms resting up the length of her thighs and held firm to her hips to prevent her bucking. She

attempted to close her legs as the joy began to build, trapping his body in position.

"Oh don't stop," she pleaded, her body convulsed and tightened around him, her breathing ceased, then

she cried out as she reached her peak, her hands threaded through his hair, holding tight as her climax

took hold of her and then caressing him gently.

Jacob kissed her gently as her body relaxed, his heart expanded at the joy he had bestowed upon her

and the affection way she now caressed his hair. He planted one final kiss on the inside of her thigh and

reluctantly pulled her skirt down. Isabella smiled softly and reached out to caress his face before leaning

in to kiss him.

"M-mmmm," she moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

Jacob stood, his throbbing member painfully straining against his breeches, he would,' _relieve__himself_

_later_,' he thought holding out his hands to Isabella. "Come, we still have our meal waiting."

She looked at him as she stood, biting on her bottom lip, "Can I see it?" She whispered, looking down at

his crotch.

"You don't..." He began.

"Please," Her brown eyes, pleading and innocent as she asked.

He nodded as he unlaced his waistband and pulled all his clothes down, his erect member sprung to

upright.

Isabella's eyes widened, it was the first time she had ever seen a man's private parts, it was bigger than

she thought it would be, the skin dark and wrinkled. Her hand reached out tentatively, she had an over

whelming desire to touch him. Jacob grabbed her wrist.

"I don't expect you to reciprocate."

"I want, to feel you," she said.

Jacob guided her hand to him; she clasped her hand around his girth her fingers only just reached. He

groaned and closed his eyes.

"Does this please you?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Greatly," Jacob murmured.

"Instruct me how to do it correctly," she moved her hand, as she spoke. Jacob's eyes opened into her

hers which were looking back in all earnest, "Show me how you would like me to touch you."

Jacob placed a hand over hers and squeezed as he moved them both together up and down his length,

he squeezed a little harder as he reached the end. With his other hand he reached over and brought

Isabella into a standing embrace, threading his fingers into the back of her hair.

She took satisfaction at touching him, the way his smooth sheath of skin moved over the hardness, the

shape slid effortlessly in her grasping hand. She thrilled that he grunted and groaned at her touch,

making her feel powerful. His pumping increased as did his breathing; she felt excitement building inside

of her and pulled away from the kiss, needing to see. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth

clenched together and his breath came in grunts, he looked so beautiful and erotic, moisture ran

between her own legs. Jacob grunted one final time, his body shuddered and ceased and she watched as

the milky liquid pumped out of his end, landing on her forearm. They both looked down at the white

liquid on her skin.

"Sorry," He said, huskily, then he watched in awe as Isabella dragged two fingers through it feeling the

thick, stickiness before bringing them to her mouth and sucking it off.

Isabella's curiosity was now truly awakened.

**A/N; Thanks to all the fantastic readers and reviews, it does mean a lot and you are so encouraging, it is a little scary sharing a story and wondering how it is going to be met, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't forgotten Edward he'll be arriving on the scene very soon, a little more patience please. Xx **


	5. Chapter 5 Decieved

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 5; Deceived

Isabella answered the polite knock at the door to a dark haired stranger. "Miss Swan?" The gentleman

asked.

"It is she," She replied warily.

"Benjamin Cheney at your service," he bent low kissing her hand, Isabella smiled but felt uncomfortable

at his touch."My master has sent me to collect you, your father has suffered an injury and is

incapacitated at present, he longs to see you."

Isabella felt sick at the news; she had given little thought to her father and now he lay injured in some

stranger's house.

"Is he... is he...?" She stammered unable to ask what she wanted to know.

"Please Miss Swan, time is of the essence." He replied emotionless.

"Oh," her voice was an octave higher and her face paled, "I need to tell Jacob," she pointed to the

workshop next door.

"Please hurry, I have a carriage waiting," He stood back indicating to the carriage at the end of the road;

Isabella paused looking between the workshop and the awaiting transport. "Please Miss Swan; I'll take

care of Jacob." He smiled, softening his handsome, boyish features.

"Ok," she whispered and ran to the carriage and the waiting driver; once she was seated they took off

immediately, leaving Isabella wondering how the messenger would return home. Inside the cab was

more luxuriant than she had witnessed in her entire life, the seating and walls were plush, purple velvet

and the seats were deep and wide that moulded to her form, making it a comfortable ride no matter

how rough the terrain was. Across the seat lay a sable throw to keep her warm, her father's saviour was

at least wealthy. '_Maybe __he __was __being __well __cared __for,__' _she thought.

The journey was long and Isabella didn't pay attention to direction the carriage took, she was too

wrapped up in thoughts of her father to care.

Cullen had returned to the house and to his prisoner Swan, he did not bother him on his return he could

sense the man was sleeping. He listened intently with his mind, focusing in on the man's dreams, it was

curious, he could not get a firm grasp on anything that went through his thoughts, it came in flashes of

pictures and feelings. The strongest of which was his daughter Isabella, her name and image were clear,

there was grief too with the hazy image of his deceased wife Renee.

He prepared keys and duties, for today the rest of staff would be arriving, Mr Benjamin and Angela

Cheney who would be taking care of the household and be his direct contact to the outside world.

Mr Tyler Crowley drove the horses and also looked after the gardens already resided on the estate, he

had a small area in the stables, he was a queer man who preferred the company of horses to humans.

The staff were loyal to the Cullen family and each knew what they were working for.

Mr and Mrs Cheney would be living in the small cottage in the grounds of the estate, to give Mr Cullen

peace in his mind.

Cullen had already begun to formulate a plan when his staff arrived, he would allow them a little time

to rest after their long journey before sending Cheney and Crowley to collect Isabella. But first he

needed information from his prisoner, Swan.

Mrs Cheney began her duties in the main house as soon as she arrived, Cullen was gratified, and her

thoughts were that of pleasing her new master.

"You are aware of my gift, Mrs Cheney," Cullen addressed his new housekeeper.

She bowed her head. "Yes Sir," she pleased him immensely keeping her thoughts to a minimum and

quiet.

"I have a job for you Mrs Cheney but I have to trust you will carry it out as I instruct." His voice was

commanding and cold.

Mrs Cheney straightened her body; her thoughts told him she wanted his trust, she nodded.

"I need you to talk with Mr Swan; there are things I want from him." Before he allowed her into the

room he gave her further instructed on the information he needed.

'_She __will __make __a __fine __housekeeper,__'_ he thought. He was glad that his father, Dr Cullen had

recommended them, saying that they would be especially suited to working for Cullen. He could see

why, although he could hear her thoughts she managed to make them all but a whisper.

"Good afternoon Sir," she spoke to Swan later that afternoon, carrying food and drink in on a serving

tray. "You must he hungry."

Swan ignored her, but Cullen heard his thoughts, he was starving and his stomach betrayed him and

gurgled at the prospect of food.

"Please excuse my Masters disgraceful manners," she paused, Swan was still ignoring her, "He has few

friends and many enemies; he thought you may have been the latter."

Swan raised his eyebrows, "I'm not surprised he has no friends," he snapped, "Treating people like

raffish criminals."

Mrs Cheney smiled politely putting Swan more at ease in her company. "He sends his sincerest

apologies and the carriage will be at your service to return you home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Hope raised Swan's voice.

"Yes Sir, it would have being sooner but it is needed today."

No longer feeling his restraints as a prisoner, Swan gave into the delicious looking food laid out in front

of him; he picked up the succulent leg of lamb as Mrs Cheney questioned him on where home was.

Swan began to relax and told her (and Cullen, who was still positioned outside the door) all she needed

to know as he devoured the hearty meal. He drank his fill of the (drugged) wine and collapsed back into

the chair, with his hands clutched across his belly feeling satisfied, he relaxed; soon he would be

sleeping soundly. As she sat there idly gossiping with him, Swan relaxed even further giving details of his

life with Isabella; his speech became slurred and he fought to keep his eyes open. But Cullen gleaned all

he could from Swan's resistant mind. The name Jacob came into Swan's thoughts often, intriguing and

worrying Cullen, he was perplexed by the working of Swan's mind and would have liked time to study

and question him further. His father Dr Cullen would be intrigued also as to why Swan's mind was

partially hidden from his son's gift, when no one human had ever been able hide their thoughts from

him.

Cullen began pacing, his agitation and appetite for Isabella growing with each passing minute, and he

knew it would not be pacified until he had her under his roof... In his arms... Underneath him.

Only days ago he was bored with this life and its mundane events. Now he was planning and scheming,

feeling emotions and looking forward to another day, looking forward to the arrival of Isabella Swan.

Swan fell into a deep sleep as he spoke with the gentle Mrs Cheney.

Cullen commended her on an excellent job, as she left the room; she had gleaned more from Swan, than

he would have been able to do.

"Shall I lock the room again Sir?" She asked fishing the key from her apron pocket.

"No, that won't be necessary, but keep the main doors locked at all times Mrs Cheney." They both

nodded at each other before leaving to go in opposite directions.

He immediately sent Cheney and Crowley to collect Miss Swan, they both had strict instructions on how

to act and speak to her and in the event of her refusal to comply and join them then they would be

allowed to use whatever means necessary. Cullen was eager to collect her him-self, but he couldn't risk

his reaction to her or hers to him, he didn't want to drag her kicking and screaming although he would

have if necessary. He desired her to be here of her own free will and without injury.

Crowley was dismissed to prepare the carriage and horses, Cullen had a further matter of the apprentice

to discuss with Cheney, should he become difficult.

He watched them leave it would feel like an eternity before they returned. He needed a distraction, he

needed to hunt.

Cheney did as instructed and rode his horse, alongside the carriage to the Swan residence, behind them

they brought another steed tied behind the carriage. A mile before they reached their destination

Cheney tied his own horse to a tree beside a stream and rode the rest of the way on the spare. Crowley

knew better than to ask questions.

He was relieved when Isabella climbed into the carriage without too much resistance; it had been all too

easy to manipulate the situation with her father. Her mind had created a worst situation than what

existed.

When Isabella and the carriage were no longer in sight Cheney put himself and the horse out of sight

and waited for the return of Jacob Black.

Jacob had left early that morning with joy in his heart at the thought that Isabella was developing

romantic feelings for him. He was required to collect coal to heat the furnace and would be gone a

matter of hours.

Cheney saw Jacob's return and threw himself to the floor, scuffing his clothes and face. Upon standing

he picked a large branch and struck the horse, which he had secured with strong rope between two

trees, repeatedly across its front leg, until the flesh was a bloody pulp, the beast reared in distress and

pain. When the horse, sweating and foaming at the mouth began to calm, he dipped his fingers into the

bloody wound he had inflicted and smeared it across his forehead. Then cutting the ropes he led the

limping animal towards the workshop.

"Help, is there anyone there," he shouted holding his blood smeared hand to his head.

Jacob came from the shop to be greeted by the gory sight. His face was horrified not sure whether to

see to horse or rider first. "I'll fetch Miss Isabella, she can tend to you."

Cheney panicked, he couldn't know she was gone, not yet. "Please, mine's just a flesh wound, can you

do anything for the horse," he held the reigns out for Jacob; he took them and felt gently down the

horses injured leg, speaking softly to the beaten beast.

"I've never seen an injury like this," He questioned, "How did it happen?"

Cheney reached into the back of his breeches and discreetly unsheathed the dagger hidden there. "I'm

not sure," he lied, "The horse seemed to get stuck and then reared, that's when I was thrown." He

reached to his forehead again to emphasis what he said.

Jacob frowned at Cheney's story and then looked back down at the horse, stroking it all the time in a

soothing manner; Cheney began to slowly remove the dagger.

"Well, come on into the shop," Jacob breathed out, and walked the horse behind him, "Let me clean

your injuries."

Cheney sighed, and fastened the dagger back into its sheath and followed them into the shop.

Jacob worked with care as he tended to the horses' wound; they spoke little as he was absorbed in his

work. When he began preparing a poultice to prevent any infection Cheney jumped up breaking the

silence.

"My goodness, my purse full of money is missing; it must be in the woods where I was thrown." He ran

from the shop not giving Jacob the chance to reply. Cheney ran in the opposite direction to where he

needed to be in case Jacob decided to follow him, when he felt sure all was well he doubled back to the

stream and his own horse. Before he mounted he washed the dried blood from his face and commenced

the long journey home.

A little while later Jacob left the shop, feeling anxious, he went in search of the injured rider fearing his

abrasions may have been more serious than first thought. He realised they had not exchanged names,

they had not shared much in conversation, Jacob then realised he knew nothing about the injured man.

He finally gave up as the daylight disappeared; his stomach ached with hunger he realised he had not

eaten since early this morning. Something felt terribly wrong he hadn't seen or heard Isabella.

Charles Swan stretched and yawned as consciousness returned to him, but something felt amiss. His

body felt cold and damp, and in the distance he could hear running water and birds all around sang their

early morning song.

The place felt safe, familiar, he sat up looking around, he wasn't far from home, but he couldn't recall

how he got there, but he could find his way home.

"Mr Swan," Jacob shouted as he saw him approach.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Swan shook his head and frowned at Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6 Conform

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 6; Conform

Isabella woke when she heard the crunch of gravel beneath the carriage wheels, she had no idea where

she was or how long it had taken to get there, _'__it __wasn__'__t __the __wisest __idea __to __fall __asleep,__' _she thought_._

A cold slither of unease crept up her body, perhaps this wasn't the most astute choice she had ever

made, entering a stranger's carriage and ending up who knows where? Then her thoughts flew to her

father and she quickly made ready to disembark the vehicle. As she flung the door wide she was greeted

by a dark figure hidden half in shadow, she could just make out his pale white skin and his tousled hair.

When he spoke, his voice was velvety smooth; it penetrated her very soul and settled inside her beating

breast. She stuttered, her hello casting her eyes down as she blushed furiously.

"Isabella Swan, enchanted," he held out his hand and took hers, slowly bringing it to his mouth, before

kissing her he inhaled deeply, "Exquisite," he whispered. "Your humble servant Edward Cullen."

Speechless she looked at the dark figure, then she remembered why she was here.

"My father?" She looked up straight into her hosts eyes, piercing her through the darkness; they looked

pitch black,'_impossible,__'_ she thought, '_it __must __be __the __darkness __reflecting __in __them._'

"This way Isabella," and without letting go of her hand, he walked them towards the house.

She offered no resistance and naively followed, like a lamb to the slaughter, any apprehension she felt

inside the carriage disappeared the instant her hand touched his, she felt as though she was home.

Isabella tried not to gape open mouthed at her surroundings; the entrance hall was larger than the

cottage she shared with her father. Gaslight filled the room with a soft amber glow, showing her the

ornate wooden furniture, the likes she had never seen before, her fingers itched to touch their

intricately shaped patterns. On the walls hung huge canvases in gilt frames, depicting beautiful people,

'_his __family_,' she thought.

Cullen walked her to a room at the far end of the hall beside the staircase and entered with her, then

locking the door behind them. Isabella startled at the noise, and that's when the intoxicating scent of

her fear finally flooded Cullen's senses.

From the minute he opened the carriage door his world turned upside down, he was consumed by the

most sublime scent of his whole existence. He fought the overwhelming desire to bite and lick every

inch of her pale creamy skin. The only thing that held him back was the odour of werewolf that clung to

her, mocking him like a rank memory. He snarled at the thought of that dog touching her, kissing her,

but he could smell her virgin blood, she was still intact, that would be _his_ for the taking. He witnessed as

she blushed a delicate shade of pink, his vampire sight not affected by the darkness. His mouth watered

at the warm blood scented air that drifted from her, the feeling was sheer ecstasy. She was lovelier in

the flesh and a feast for the eyes in every sense of the word; he could not wait to bury his teeth and his

rock hard member deep within her, making her his. His hand held hers and for a reason he could not

fathom she allowed it and made no attempt to pull from him, or his icy touch. Her contact heated his

skin, the warmth travelled the length of his arm, he could feel the pump of her heart and the rush of

blood through her veins and arteries, making him feel like he was a part of her.

It seemed as though the self preservation most people have, especially with fiends such as Edward

Cullen did not exist in Isabella.

No matter how hard he tried he could not hear a single thought from her mind, in that single moment

he wished more than anything to hear what someone was thinking, to tune everyone else out and have

only her inside his head.

Isabella rushed to her sleeping father.

"Father, father," she shook him slightly and felt his forehead.

Swan stirred in his deep slumber but did not wake from his drug induced sleep.

"Why won't he wake up," fear crept into her voice, and her heartbeat increased slightly.

Now it was time to lay out his intention and stake his claim.

"Well, Isabella your father broke into my house and now he is here as my prisoner."

Isabella gasped at the news and shook her head in disbelief.

He paced the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Isabella I presume you love your father." His voice was icy in tone, "And would do anything for him."

Isabella nodded her head, whilst she frowned at Cullen she held onto her father's hand.

"Isabella I am prepared to let your father go, but there is something I want from you."

She reacted too quickly jumping to her feet, "Anything Mr Cullen." Her heart was racing inside her, he

could see the minute movement beneath her skin and he fought the urge to reach out and touch her

heaving breasts.

He smiled malevolently and raised his eyebrows as he said, "Anything?"

Isabella looked towards the floor biting her plump bottom lip; he watched fascinated finding the simple

act terribly erotic.

"Isabella I want you to remain here...To submit yourself fully to me, to belong wholly to me. Do you

understand my terms?" Isabella nodded looking at him through tear filled eyes. "You have one hour to

make your decision, and say your goodbyes, as only one of you will be leaving here tonight." He left the

room not looking back. He heard her quiet sobs as he secured the door.

Time passed quickly as it does when one says goodbye. Isabella spent the time speaking to her

comatose father reminiscing about her childhood and time with her mother. Stroking his face as she

spoke and hoping that some of what she said would somehow reach him where he rested.

"It won't be long now," her voice was barely a whisper, she heard movement from outside the room, he

was coming for her. "Goodbye," tears flowed freely soaking her cheeks and her father's, as she leaned in

to kiss him for the last time she tucked her monogrammed handkerchief into his breast pocket,

'_something __to __remember __her __by.__'_

The air in the room was filled with the scent of her salty tears; she looked at him through swollen red

eyes with a look that he knew as contempt. It bothered him not, he wasn't acquainted much with

human feelings, it was an eternity since he was human and he had forgotten what it was like to have

feelings other than lust and want. He could work with contempt.

"You have chosen," it was rhetorical, she nodded, "You have to say it Isabella, out loud."

"I will stay with you, let my father go" There was defeat in her voice.

Cullen smiled; it was the first genuine one in a long time.

"Follow me Isabella," he demanded and walked away expecting her to follow, Isabella remained where

she was looking at her father, stretching the moment out. "ISABELLA, NOW."

She jumped and whimpered before running from the room, nearly colliding with him waiting at the foot

of the stairs.

"I have prepared rooms for you Isabella; I hope you will like them." He spoke emotionlessly as they

ascended the stairs.

Cullen opened the door and waited for her to enter, she kept him from seeing the fear in her eyes

casting them towards the floor, but her heart beat loudly as she passed him. Frantic thoughts filled her

mind, '_what __was __going __to __happen __to __her __once_ _she __crossed __the __threshold __to __that __room_... _the_

_bedroom.'_

He longed for nothing more than to enter the room and lock the door behind them, but there was still

the matter of her father to deal with downstairs.

His staff were tired from the several journeys they had made, and he would be quicker.

Cullen packed Swan into the coach and with a team of fresh horses he set off to return him home, they

travelled swiftly through the black, rainy countryside stopping a mile from Swan's home. Cullen decided

to make the rest of the trip on foot to ensure no suspicions were aroused. He tossed Swan over his

shoulder; the man was now making noises and would soon be fully conscious. Cullen cut through the

wood and lay Swan on the grassy bank.

"Swan," Cullen knelt in close to him and whispered, tapping his cheek.

Swan groaned and began to stir. He opened his eyes and was greeted by two coal black orbs fixing him

with a hypnotic stare.

Cullen put a cold hand either side of Swan's face.

"Listen to me," the lulling voice commanded.

"I, er.. er," Swan mumbled trying to look away.

Cullen brought him back to his gaze, "Swan I need you to look at me...listen to me, do you understand?"

He exhaled blinding him with his intoxicating breath.

Swan sighed and relaxed showing his total submission.

"Isabella is happy, living in the city with her new husband Edward," he purposely omitted any surname.

"She visits occasionally, you are very happy for her." Swan nodded and smiled. Cullen could not risk

Swan ever seeing his daughter again; the hypnosis he performed was delicate and the illusion would be

shattered if he ever saw her.

"You have spent the last few days making your way home after been thrown from your horse." Cullen

breathed out once more, Swan blinked. "You remember nothing of me or the Cullen mansion. One more

thing," Cullen added, "Forget Jacob Black your apprentice."

"Forget Jacob," Swan breathed.

"Now sleep," Cullen left quickly, he needed to collect some of Isabella's belongings from the house. _'__It_

_would __be __comforting __for __her __to __wake __and __have __her __own __clothes,__'_ he thought.

Before Swan's eyes closed Cullen was in his house. Isabella's scent surrounded him and that of another,

a male werewolf and sex. "Fucking wolf," he growled. Cullen dashed outside to sniff; he'd missed it

earlier in his hurry. The offensive scent hung in the damp air he followed it to the blacksmiths shop

where it was strongest. The filthy beast lay sleeping inside, he curbed his desire to go inside and rip the

animals head off but time was short, so he returned to the house to pack Isabella's clothing, and her few

belongings and was gone as the sun rose and Swan was stirring.

**A/N; Isabella is now in the clutches of the fiend Edward Cullen...will he have his wicked way at last.**

**Thanks to all who R&& and to my wonderful Beta js18.**


	7. Chapter 7 Enraptured

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 7; Enraptured

"Good morning Miss Swan," a cheery voice startled Isabella from her sleep; she sat up surprised to find

herself in the middle of a comfortable bed. The voice belonged to a tall, dark haired lady who was

chattering about how thickly the mist lay across the moors as she opened the curtains; Isabella recoiled

putting her hand up when the daylight reached her sore, red eyes.

She had spent most of the night sat in the chair crying by the fire, worrying what the heartless beast of a

man Cullen, would do with her, and that's where she finally fell asleep. Now she was curious as to how

she ended up in the most comfortable bed she had ever experienced and dressed in night clothes. Mrs

Cheney saw Isabella look down puzzled at her nightwear, "Master put you to bed Miss, but I undressed

you." Isabella nodded her response, "Right Miss I'm Mrs Cheney, I take care of the household, my

husband is Mr Cheney he looks after me." She giggled at her little joke, "And of course any business for

Mr Cullen, and then there is Mr Crowley who manages the stables." Isabella saw Mrs Cheney visibly

shudder when she mentioned his name.

"My father?" Isabella's voice cracked with emotion, her eyes pleaded for any scrap of information.

"He will be home in his own bed by now Miss," Mrs Cheney answered kindly. "Now it's time for your

bath." Mrs Cheney fetched Isabella a robe from the wardrobe at the other end of the huge bedroom

and stood by the side of the bed holding it out for her to get into.

Isabella hesitantly left the bed; it looked like Mrs Cheney would not be going away.

"Come with me," she instructed and entered a small room off the bedroom Isabella occupied. Amazed,

she discovered the room was dedicated to bathing, there was a jug and pitcher on a dresser, towels,

fresh clothing and in the middle of the room was a tub. Isabella closed her eyes and breathed in the

floral scented steam that rose from the hot water, "Rose and lavender," she whispered.

"Very good Miss," Mrs Cheney replied and began to remove Isabella's clothing, she clung on tightly to

her garments in shock and protest, but the housekeeper was strong and quick and in moments Isabella

was before her naked and blushing.

Although she had decided to withdraw herself from her surroundings and the people in them, thinking

this was the only way to endure her life now, she found herself looking forward to getting into the

inviting water that gave off the beautiful scent. It was hot, never had she felt anything like it, it was bliss.

There was no such luxury at the home she shared with her father. Although they had thought them-

selves fortunate to have the stream close by to bathe in, and in the colder months they had heated the

water over the fire, and washed standing in a large bowl. Now she was immersed to her neck in hot

water, her skin screamed and tingled as her blood came to the surface making her rosy all over. Isabella

swished her limbs around enjoying the feeling as the water moved around her. Taut muscles slowly

began to relax and she lay back and closed her eyes groaning in pleasure, forgetting for a moment

where she was.

"I see you are enjoying the water Isabella," the deep velvety voice shook Isabella from her pleasure and

she screamed out, jumping and causing the water to spill over the sides of the tub. She looked around

wildly; Mrs Cheney had gone and in her place stood Cullen, her captor.

"Please be still Isabella," he said brusquely, "I won't hurt you."

She settled slightly, tears blinding her; quickly she blinked them back deciding not to show weakness in

front of him. Bringing her arms up she tried to cover her body afraid he would be able to see her

nakedness through the water.

He observed her, "Silly child I know what every inch of your body looks like," he bent to whisper in

her ear.

Mrs Cheney failed to mention when she had stripped her for bed, Cullen had insisted on being

present.

"And I think you look delicious Isabella." His cold breathy words caused her to shiver making

her flesh bump and nipples peak. An involuntary groan left her lips and she immediately blushed,

annoyed that she had no control over her traitorous body.

He picked up a cloth from the dresser and held out his hand; he was determined to remove all traces of

wolf scent from her, personally. Isabella looked incredulously at him and thought for a minute at

ignoring him.

A menacing look crossed his face.

"It is in your best interests that you do as I wish Isabella." He raised his brow, his eyes never left hers.

"Do you not think I could just take what I want?"

Isabella slowly placed her hand in his.

Cullen reverently stroked up and down each arm with the cloth, watching intently as he did so, he was

mesmerised at the way her skin flushed with the pressure of the cloth and temperature of the water.

The scent that came from her mixed with the sweet floral steam and had him salivating. He should go

and feed, but he tortured himself further, unable to drag himself away from the act of worshipping her

in this way. He gently manoeuvred her forward to gain access to her back; the water ran in little streams

as he squeezed the cloth at the base of her neck. He stroked her shoulders with his bare hands,

marvelling at the smooth warmth of her wet skin. She stifled another groan but tried hard to mask the

feelings he was evoking. But he could hear how her heart beat at his touch, he could see the quickening

pulse beneath the milk white skin and the smell of her arousal as it joined the rising steam. His member

quickly grew engorged, weeping and straining against the confines of his clothing, he bit back his own

groan of desire, this was all about her pleasure today.

Isabella tried not to look at him; ignoring the beauty of his sculptured face, she hated him for keeping

her here. She tried not to take notice of his red, brown hair that shone with copper and gold when it

caught the light and his perfectly pale skin, like the statue of a Greek god she had once seen on a day

out to York when she was a child. She didn't look into his dark, intense eyes, which glinted when he

looked at her then softened. She hated him for taking her father prisoner. Most of all she avoided

looking at his lips, those perfectly proportioned full pink lips, that she must not think about pressing

against her own. She hated him even more and was disgusted with herself at the feelings that were

being stoked within her, with his every touch and caress the flames of her desire were being fanned

until they felt like a roaring furnace between her legs. Isabella found that if she squeezed her thighs

together the need for touching diminished for a short time. At least the water hid her shame, she

thought, he wouldn't know what she was feeling.

His hands pulled gently on her shoulders until she lay back against the tub, without thinking she closed

her eyes.

He needed more than she could give him today but he was not finished with this ravishing creature just

yet, he would show her how much pleasure he could bestow. He allowed his hands to sweep down the

centre of her breast circling each one in turn with ever decreasing circles, until he could touch her tight

rosy peaks. Isabella bit tightly on her bottom lip in an effort to keep control of her spiralling feelings. He

smiled as she let out a gasp as he pinched both nipples and she arched her back, bringing her breasts

above the water offering them to him. Cullen leaned in quickly and licked around each one in turn with

his cold tongue; Isabella cried out but kept her eyes tightly closed. His hand travelled slowly down the

centre of her body, and she whimpered knowing where the journey would end. A battle raged inside of

her, '_what__should__she__do_,' her mind screamed, '_no_,' her body was singing, her body craved him, her

body needed him and her heart thundered beneath her breast betraying _all_her emotions.

As his hand moved painfully slow, she realised she was whispering, "No," over and over.

But he never stopped and when he reached his destination Cullen whispered, "Yes Isabella, yes, you are

mine now."

His fingers slipped easily between her pressed thighs and straight onto her heated sex, he moved his

fingers up and down through her folds a few times and she relaxed and parted her legs.

Isabella moaned at the exquisite feelings from his talented fingers, but she kept her eyes closed tight,

this way she could pretend it was a dream. When she parted her thighs giving him full access she heard

a growl from within his chest, animalistic and feral, a noise that made her feel claimed, desire flushed

her private parts and he slid a finger inside of her. No one had been in that most intimate part of her

and she moaned at the delicious feeling that came from being touched deep inside.

He was unprepared for her response when his finger entered her; the moan that fell from her lips was

filled with sensual delight he nearly dragged her from the tub to fuck her on the bathroom floor. Then

she bucked her hips violently he nearly ruptured her hymen with his fingers. Taking her maidenhead

was going to be special, to be savoured, virgin blood was precious and hers would be ambrosia to him

and he wasn't going to waste a drop.

Isabella began thrashing around as the tingling spasms of her climax approached, her hands gripped the

sides of the tub, Cullen watched the blood flush her neck and cheeks and her breath came out in grunts

as he circled her clitoris with this thumb and moved one finger inside her. But still she kept her eyes

from him.

Her body spasmed and Isabella bit her lip hard to suppress the scream, as voluptuous pleasure

overpowered her. Cullen pressed his now, granite like member against the tub, to ease the pressure he

felt growing.

He continued stroking her gently, bringing her body back down before working her again into another

climax, he was enraptured by her beauty and had never in his long life seen anything so radiant as his

angel in the throes of an orgasm.

Then he did something he hadn't done in an eternity, he kissed, he brushed his cold hard lips briefly

across her warm soft ones. The taste was sweet and heat tingled between their mouths spreading

through his body, the sensation was incredible, he desired to kiss her again and again.

Isabella shivered.

"Come," he said, the water had cooled he didn't want her getting a chill.

Isabella finally opened her eyes to see him standing with a huge towel to wrap her in, once she was up

he had her swaddled and in his arms bridal style and before marching off with her towards the

bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and began to pat her skin dry, kissing each area as he did.

"You are the most radiant woman I have ever seen Isabella and I feel fortunate to feast my eyes upon

you." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, she repressed any reaction to his words or his touch, but

her heart beat continued to give her away. The heartbeat he would soon stop to make her eternally his.

His need to eat became desperate; he dare not feed from her yet. Her blood, so delicious, pulsed and

throbbed, calling him, it sang sweetly to him and he didn't know if he would be able to stop if he tasted

from her in a state of hunger. He held his breath; every movement in the room wafted her towards him,

teasing him, taunting him.

"I need to leave now," was the explanation he gave abruptly and strode across the room, he paused by

the door with his fingers hovering above the ornate knob, Isabella sat watching his hesitation without

realising she was holding her breath. He never turned to look at her, and she felt disappointed, "I'll send

your breakfast up with Mrs Cheney." Then he was gone.

Isabella collapsed onto the bed, the tension in her muscles had returned and her body was quivering

with shock. She had regained enough composure to avoid any questions when Mrs Cheney arrived with

a serving platter full of scrambled eggs and bacon.

The maid draped a thick blanket across her shoulders, "Eat up Miss while it's hot." Mrs Cheney busied

herself around the room and bathroom whilst Isabella picked at her breakfast. It felt good as the food

slid into her stomach, until she started eating she hadn't realised how hungry she felt, she managed to

eat everything that was brought for her.

It had been a couple of hours since Isabella's encounter with Cullen, she couldn't ignore the feelings that

still swirled within her, her body screamed and twitched for his touch, her blood boiled and her skin had

prickled when he was near. To her shame she was desperate to feel him once more on her aching

centre, to feel his cool fingers probing her hot needy quim, moisture seeped from between her legs

soaking her thighs at the thought of what he did to her. Isabella pressed her fingers to her mouth she

could still feel his cold lips, the tingling and his sweet taste still lingered, she slipped her tongue over her

lips forgetting her hate and acknowledging her desire for him, she wanted him in the worst way.

**Thanks to all you lovely readers and reviewers...you make me feel special, hope you liked the naughty chapter...time to turn the heat up.**

**Lots of conflicting emotions especially within Isabella...how is she going to deal with them? **

**Will Cullen continue to get what he wants?**

**Will bath time ever be the same again?**

**Thanks js18 xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 8; Memories

"Why are we doing this?" He would follow her anywhere, to the ends of the earth, they had done that!

To hell and back no problem, but he did get a little exasperated when she ran first and explained later.

"I can see the boy," her eyes glaze over watching something out of sight, something that hasn't unfurled

yet. "He will follow her, and won't give her up without a fight, the image vanishes when he phases into a

werewolf."

He nodded, understanding what she had said.

"Does _he_ know we're here?" He asked cocking his head at her.

"No," She closed her eyes in concentration, "Isabella is his destiny and she will be his, but there are

several paths they could travel before then and the wolf _will_ play a part, we must play ours." She said

reaching up and kissing her 'destiny' on his lips.

"What do we do?" He smiled.

"Cover the area with our scent," She opened her arms wide at the woods and dirt road in front of them,

"It will be enough to keep the dog at bay...for now, and give Edward time to make Isabella his."

They raced covering every inch of the road and trees, marking the territory like the animals they were.

"Well my love what do you see now?" He pulled her into his arms, neither one breathless or a hair out

of place after their frenzied run around, he planted a kiss on the top of her short, dark hair.

Her eyes glazed momentarily before a huge smile broke across her elfin face, "My sweetheart I see you

doing wonderfully wicked things to my body."

"Isabella is gone," Jacob shouted sounding frantic.

Swan frowned feeling uncomfortable at the stranger in front of him, why was he using his daughters

name like they were acquainted.

"I'm sorry son, you must mistake me for someone else," '_it __must __be __a __con __or __a __ruse __to __gain __my_

_money __or_ _something...__' _he thought.

"Do you understand me Swan? She is missing." Jacob tried to make him understand.

Swan looked around for any means of escape; the boy would surely catch him if he ran, so he squared

his shoulders and straightened his back trying to make himself appear more than he was. He was by no

means a small man, but the youth in front of him was head and shoulders above him and wide as a

doorway. He didn't appreciate his tone of voice and he seemed to be somewhat unhinged in his mind

and Swan feared he would need to fight to pass him.

"Ok," Swan lifted his hand in what he surmised was a calming movement; the boy seemed to be losing

control.

"Listen,_you_ have lost your mind, your memories, _you_know me... I'm Jacob," He snapped.

"I, nor my daughter have every met you before," Swan shook his head, trying to make him understand.

"Listen to me," Swan still trying to pacify the deranged young man, "Isabella is fine, she lives in the city

with her husband."

'_Perhaps __giving __good __news __about __Isabella __would __soothe __him.__'_

"WHAT," His hands shot up in the air as he shouted, then he burst out in maniacal laughter, walking

around in circles, adding to Swan's theory the boy was indeed unstable. "She was here only yesterday,

with me," He gesture to his chest. "You don't understand," Jacob continued he was shaking with rage,

"WITH me, with me, in my arms, on my lips, WITH ME." He dropped his hands to his sides and waited.

Swan's eyes widened as he understood what he was inferring to. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks with

his fury. "How dare you," he bellowed, all fear for his own safety now dissipated, he would not allow

anyone to besmirch Isabella's reputation. Swan marched forward and hit Jacob in the chest. "I strongly

advise, that you," (he gave him a poke in the chest) "Get yourself," (another poke) "As far away from

here as possible," (another poke) "Or I will cut out your tongue and feed it to you. DO (poke) YOU (poke)

UNDERSTAND (poke) ME? (Poke).

As soon as Swan made contact with him he smelled the undeniable stench of vampire, he had been far

too distracted before to pick it up, but now that is all he could smell. The situation just got a whole lot

worse.

Jacob had stepped back with each poke from Swan (and reeling with the shock that a vampire was

involved). Now he was looking down at the man who a few days ago had been his employer and his

friend, whom he hoped would one day be his father-in-law. Swan stood his ground, teeth clenched and

his nostrils flaring in anger, ready to fight.

Confusion now enveloped Jacob he needed to think and reassess this new revelation, so he turned and

walked away.

Leaving Swan fuming where he stood.

He headed back to the workshop to collect his few belongings when he caught the whiff again,

'_vampire,_' he followed the scent urgently to the house. He cursed aloud; he had been so desperate to

talk to Swan earlier about Isabella he had failed to notice an intruder had been so close. He was

sure the vampire had been inside but he couldn't investigate now he could hear Swan approaching,

Jacob needed to make himself scarce so he decided to hide in the woods and return when it was dark to

explore further.

Swan felt relief when he was safely locked inside his small house, he felt sure he would have to fight the

boy and he was weakened by the strange events of the last few..._'__can__'__t__remember.__' _He scratched his

head.

The encounter with the tall, dark boy had unnerved him. '_He __was __probably __harmless __and __he __looked __as __though __he __truly __had __believed __his __own __words, __but __he __will __have __moved __on __by __the __start __of __business __tomorrow__'__._

Never the lesshe checked the doors and windows were secure, he would take the remainder of the day

to rest, the journey home had left him exhausted and very hungry. He emptied his pockets onto the

small pine bench, paper work from the solicitors securing the lease on his blacksmith workshop, his

purse full of money and a white handkerchief with I.M.S (Isabella Marie Swan) embroidered in one

corner.

A wistful memory embraced him and he sat as he relived the image of Renee sitting by the fireside

patiently sewing Isabella's initials into the corner of the hankie as a Christmas gift. Isabella had loved the

simple gift made with so much love it had made her feel like a lady she'd said. Since the death of her

mother the simple white square had never left Isabella's person...

_For a brief moment Swan felt like something was wrong, just out of sight, but he couldn't quite _

_remember what. _

Isabella!

Isabella, she is happy, living in the city with her husband Edward. '_She__'__ll __be __missing __this,__'_ thought Swan

holding up the handkerchief, _'__I__'__ll __give __it __to __her __next __time __she __visits.__' _

Jacob wandered the woods in an attempt at distraction and to sort out the pieces of the puzzle that

were unfolding in front of him. He felt confused of what to do about Swan, had he lost his mind? He

didn't appear to have suffered any injury, perhaps he had suffered a great shock.._.__the __vampire_?

His mind and heart felt the weight of responsibility; he continued to wander not paying much attention

to where he was until he found himself in a small clearing. The stench of blood snapped him out of his

abstraction; his eyes quickly took in his surroundings until he observed the blood on a thick fallen

branch. His keen sense of smell detected that it was animal, rather than human and on further

examination knew it was horse's blood. Jacob looked around and found remnants of rope tied to two

adjacent trees. The injuries made sense now; the horse that had been brought to him had been beaten.

He had been distracted purposely, therefore Isabella had been taken from him, someone had planned

this.

He slumped down leaning his head against the tree waiting for darkness to descend so he could return

to Swan's house.

It seemed to take forever but he waited until he heard the soft snoring sounds from Swan in slumber

and he tracked the vampire's journey, the house, the workshop and a clearing in the woods which were

mixed with Swan's scent. '_Had __Swan __been __conversing __with __a __vampire? __Had __the __vampire __brought_

_him __here?__'_

Jacob felt the frustration rise as he managed to generate more questions when he was searching for

answers.

He followed the stench further out onto the main road where it disappeared and was replaced by

hooves and carriage tracks. '_He __boarded __a __carriage_.'

Jacob followed the imprints out a couple of miles and felt relief to be actively searching for Isabella. He

stopped suddenly as if hitting a solid wall; he grimaced as his senses were assaulted further by the

stench of more vampires. Instinctively the hair on the back of his neck rose and he took a defensive

stance, his sharp eyes scanned the tree line and his keen hearing tried to pick up any sound to indicate

they were still here. He detected nothing but the overwhelming smell which crisscrossed the whole area

leaving Jacob confused and edgy, he couldn't be positive in his human form, but he was sure there was

more than one and they were different to the scent back at the house.

One vampire he was happy to take on, he wasn't strong enough to challenge more he was young and

this was his first encounter with another supernatural; and the vampires were natural enemies of his

kind.

He couldn't phase for a couple of weeks until the moon was at its fullest, then he would be at his

strongest. So it was with regret in his heart he retreated to gather the pack, he needed his brothers to

destroy the blood suckers, this was war.

**A/N; Thank you for all the lovely reviews it's amazing and flattery will get you everywhere, hope you enjoyed this one. Will try to get next chapter out by the end of the week.**

**Thanks to js18 friend, beta and sounding board;0)**


	9. Chapter 9 Forceful

**Darkest Desire**

**A/N; This chapter contains lemons and a forceful Edward and at first a unconsenting Isabella the situation changes thats why I'm not using the word, 'rape,' if situations like this upset you in any way do not continue reading.**

Chapter 9; Forceful

Isabella grew irritated it had been days since she set eyes upon her captor; although she knew he was

watching her as she could feel his presence. Her skin would prickle, her heart quickened and she would

never admit it to anyone but her quim would flutter and a flood moisture soaked her undergarments,

then she found herself desperately squeezing her thighs together to gain some relief from her

frustration.

These past few days Mrs Cheney had become her only companion they played card games and talked

thankfully they had a lot in common, they both shared an interest in books and art. Although Isabella

wasn't from a wealthy family, her parents had made sure she got an education.

"Is Mr Cullen not around?" Isabella curiosity finally getting the better of her, they were seated in the

conservatory where the light was best for sketching.

"Oh, he's around Miss, he's probably busy, keeps himself very quiet." Mrs Cheney returned she never

gave much away, Isabella felt she was protective of her employer.

"Does he not eat?" She probed further.

"What makes you ask that?" Mrs Cheney asked a little shocked.

"It's just...you know I always eat alone...I thought I was here for his company," Isabella felt silly for

raising the question and Mrs Cheney sounded a little annoyed.

"Like I said he's busy," the atmosphere changed and Isabella felt as though she had asked too much, she

reprimanded herself for being nosey and promised not to ask so many questions in the future. She

didn't want to put her only friend off, she found herself enjoying her company. "I have work to do," Mrs

Cheney stood to leave.

"Please don't go," Isabella pleaded, "I'm sorry I won't ask any more questions."

"I will visit with you later," She smiled any discomfort between the two of them now gone.

"I'll help you," Isabella rose to go with her, she was bored and would not be put off.

"No, please Miss Isabella, Mr Cullen will be visiting with you shortly please stay here." Before Isabella

could reply she left the room.

For most of the first week Cullen had stayed in the shadows and observed, her body language

indicated she seemed to know he was there, every moment he took in, the more he was fascinated with

her. Not a single thought could be gleaned from her mind, just silence, '_is __this,__what __normal __feels_

_like?__'_ He mused.

He watched and listened as the friendship with his housekeeper developed, he enjoyed the simple

conversation that acquired knowledge into her personality, her likes and dislikes. Mrs Cheney had made

a joke over something which resulted in Isabella laughing, the musical sound that fell from her lips was

like nothing he had ever heard before and his heart desired that he too could make her laugh.

He hadn't bothered in his long years to make friends; he found it unnecessary anything he wanted to

know about a person he plucked easily from their head. He told acquaintances nothing of himself and

that is how he liked it. But now he watched wanting to learn, he wanted to know Isabella, he wanted her

to know him, he needed to learn the art of conversation and being sociable.

At night as she slept softly he had gained access to her room and watched, the whole night frozen in

position, enthralled by the angel that slept under his roof. She slept restlessly groaning the first night, he

had crept closer feeling anxious wanting to soothe her, he noticed the closer he got to her the more

settled she became until, he crouched next to the bed then she slept soundly.

Cullen delighted at the smell of her arousal which also seemed to exude from her whenever he was in

close proximity to her, he thrilled to think she was sexually responsive to him; she certainly had the

same effect on him.

He gazed upon her beautiful pale skin in the moonlight, she seemed to radiate a pearly sheen, her

chestnut hair fanned out over the pillow and her full pink lips were parted, she sighed softly. He ached

to reach out and touch her, he didn't know why he hadn't yet, he had always taken in the past.

Isabella groaned again, the sound was full of need and her scent filled the air, something in her dreams

had stimulated her, he could taste it on his tongue. It was torture to be in the same room with her but

he couldn't leave either. She began to writhe upon the bed and her hand went to apex of her thighs

over her nightgown, he bit his own moan back as she squeezed her legs closed and rocked on to her fist.

Her breathing and heartbeat quickened and her skin prickled and flushed as the delicious smell of her

release filled the air and her body shuddered then relaxed, she was sated for now. Cullen's eyes never

left his sleeping beauty all night, he committed to memory every detail of her face as she slept, as she

came and the small sighs she made in her sleep. By morning he had made his decision not to wait any

longer and to claim her, make her his.

Isabella had grown impatient waiting for Cullen; she had tried to finish her sketch of a bowl of fruit,

but frankly after Mrs Cheney had told her he would be visiting that is all she thought of. Her mind was a

scrambled mess and Isabella had headache trying to fathom out why she desired the monster so much

after he had taken her, by threat, away from her only family.

They had barely spoken to each other and if she was going to be his prisoner then he could at least have

a conversation with her and pay her a visit once in a while. She had decided she must be consumed by

some madness as all she could think about was him, her body ached for him to be near, even as she

slept she craved his touch, and all night long she had erotic dreams that kept her wanting. In temper she

threw her pencil down and stood up resolved to finding him.

Isabella marched down the hall intending to try his study first, where she had been kept with her father

upon her arrival. When she reached the main entrance the breeze from the open doorway caught her

attention, then she heard footsteps running across the gravel that covered the drive. Curious she

approached the door holding her breath; no one appeared to stop her. "H-hello," she said softly moving

closer to freedom then peeping around the door, whoever had been there was no longer around.

Quickly she made the decision to run.

Cullen descended the stairs quickly sensing something was amiss and he'd heard someone running over

the gravel, the door was wide and he could see Isabella's form disappearing over the heath. His anger

flashed briefly then it was replaced with...excitement, he would give her a few more minutes, he

enjoyed the chase. Then whoever left the door open would be dealt with.

Isabella knew he was behind her before he made contact. She felt hands on her shoulders and found

herself spinning to face him, her heart was pounding and she was dizzy with exhilaration at the thought

of freedom, then the chase. He looked calm like he had just strolled out to meet her; the wind messed

with his bronzed mane and his dark eyes gleamed wickedly at her, then he smiled and his handsome

features stunned her.

His lips collided with hers; they felt cool to the touch yet burned, pleasure radiated through her body,

the kiss left her intoxicated. He had her trapped, encircled in his arms, she could struggle but what

would be the point, he was so strong. She realised she didn't want to fight him. He kissed her hard until

her lips were numb and swollen; his tongue dominated her mouth swirling around her tongue, dancing

and caressing hers. His taste was divine; she sucked on him opening her lips further allowing him access,

groaning with desire. The sensation that stirred within her was like nothing invoked before. Being with

Jacob was her only comparison and he was soft, warm and gentle. But here with him...her passion was

ignited into a roaring fire, it was uncontrollable and fierce, it was animalistic and all consuming, she

wanted to tear her clothes off and give herself wholly to him.

Cullen manoeuvred them down onto the heather side by side, never once breaking their embrace, she

felt his hand move slowly around her waist and her breathing hitched. Reasoning crept into her head,

she broke the kiss, he moved to her neck and collar bone.

'_I __can__'__t __do __this __out __here, __with __him.__' _She thought.

'_I don't know him._

_I'm his prisoner._

_He took my father.'_

His hands moved down her side and rested at the top of her thigh, panic rose and her body tensed.

He felt the slight change as her muscles reacted, he could help with that.

"Relax my love," he whispered, staring in to her eyes and breathing his intoxicating scent over her face,

she didn't respond appropriately, he tried again. Isabella just blinked and looked at him in confusion. It

occurred to him then she was immune to his 'vampire talents,' as she was his mind reading.

She stared back with her huge doe-like eyes, her breasts heaving with each breath she took and he

could smell the intoxicating perfume of desire for him.

She saw the lust in his eyes and felt it in his touch, alarm gripped her, he was going to take her here and

now, she started to struggle."No, no," she shook herself, trying to get free, but he was stronger. He had

her hands restrained by one of his above her head. With the other hand he had her skirts up and her

undergarments removed, so quickly she hadn't believed it possible. His leg lay across hers preventing

her from kicking out at him, the chilly air blew across her naked lower half eliciting a groan and a

shudder from her. Her body betrayed her, she desired him even when her lips uttered otherwise and he

knew it.

His nimble fingers unlaced the front of her dress his eyes never leaving hers, he pulled until her breasts

were exposed to him, keeping eye contact he bent his head and sucked each nipple into his mouth in

turn. Isabella suppressed a groan and struggled weakly against her captor. He smiled and sucked again

harder this time she couldn't hide the moan as it left her lips.

"You promised to submit to me Isabella, remember?" He cocked his head to one side and smirked. She

gasped as he put his hand on top of her mound and slid a finger straight through her plump pink lips and

straight inside her wet receptive quim.

"Ohhh," she arched her back off the floor and closed her eyes, he pulled out and caressed her swollen

clitoris, his touch filled her with so much joy Isabella bucked her hips.

"No, no, no," she moaned at him, her climax approached quickly and just as she was about to explode in

delightful rapture he stopped.

Isabella opened her eyes and looked straight in to his, she frowned at him."Why?" She asked huskily.

"You asked me to," he retorted.

"Bastard!" She spat at him.

He chuckled darkly at her.

"If I asked you to jump off a cliff would you do it?" She replied.

"No," he smirked, "ask me to let you cum Isabella." He sucked on his fingers covered in her juice.

"Never," she looked away from him.

He kissed her neck enjoying the interaction, he touched her clitoris again and she jumped slightly her

breathing quickened again. His ministrations began again, she tried hard not to give him the pleasure of

her reaction, but he learned quickly and could read her like an open book. He stopped again refusing her

the release she was desperate for.

Soon she was wriggling and pleading with him. "Please, please," she whimpered, " I need, I need..."

"Ask me Isabella...politely," if he was still breathing he would have held his breath at that moment.

She turned to look at him her eyes hooded with lust, sweat glistened on her brow despite the chill in the

air, he nearly gave into her, but she said it.

"Please let me cum," she begged.

He twisted her clitoris sharply between his finger and thumb creating pleasure and pain, Isabella's body

rocked and spasmed as the delightful rapture exploded with force through her, she screamed out

incoherently, it was minutes before the sensation passed and her body melted.

Oblivious to him, he had manoeuvred himself half naked, into position between her open legs. When

she opened her eyes and fear overtook again.

"I can't." She shook her head looking down at his swollen member; it would never fit inside, her

eyes were huge and innocent.

"Shhh, my love," he cooed at her and nudged at her entrance, her heat embraced him, inviting him

closer.

"No, no I can't," her struggling resumed; she could feel his cold hard knob pressing against her.

He still managed to restrain her and hold himself up over her, not wanting to crush her delicate frame.

She stopped her fighting and looked straight into his eyes, he pushed smoothly forward until the head

nestled inside her. He let go of Isabella's hands and looked down at her, "Submit to me Isabella."

She liked the sound of her name falling from his lips; before she registered she had done it Isabella

nodded biting on her bottom lip. He pushed all the way in, her hands were at his shoulders gripping onto

him as the pain pierced, it was intense and quick. She screamed out and her whole body tensed. His icy

coldness soothed the burning ache of the torn flesh inside her, he remained still allowing them both

time to adjust, slowly her body began to relax around his hardness, and she opened her eyes and looked

at him. Her heart melted at what she saw, his face was full of emotion, lust, love, concern, in a brief

moment she saw it all, he allowed her see who he really was, Isabella felt an ache in her heart, _'__did_

_she love him?'_

He pulled out slowly before he thrust forward, it was still uncomfortable, he filled her completely, she

held onto his shoulders, their eyes never breaking contact as they continued to move slowly into each

other. Isabella gasped as he withdrew quickly and knelt between her legs; he pushed her milky white

thighs apart and plunged his cold tongue straight into the place that his member had just occupied. She

wriggled and squealed as he lapped at the sweet virgin blood, he delighted at the obvious pleasure he

bestow on her and his own heart soared at the sound of her giggles, like tinkling bells. He continued his

tonguing, pleasing both of them, she was still unaware at what he was and what he was gaining from

between her swollen lips, that moment would come soon enough. Isabella's giggles were soon replaced

by desperate moans as another climax began to unfurl within her, her body shook as she cried out in

pleasure, he longed for her to shout his name. Cullen lapped eagerly as her blood soaked arousal poured

from within and onto his tongue. He discreetly wiped his face removing any trace of her blood before

gently inserting his throbbing member back inside her. She now felt the pleasure penetration could give,

his thrusts were reverent and careful, he longed to go fast and deep, to lose himself in the pleasure but

Isabella was still too tender, she was still too human, that would change soon then he could love her as

she was meant to be loved, unrestrained, passionately and fiercely by him. For now he would be what

she needed him to be, he noted her hands no longer grasped at his shoulders but pulled him closer to

her, she locked her fingers round the back of his head and dragged him to her mouth, where she

initiated her first kiss. He could feel the pressure building inside as his orgasm approached. Isabella

slipped her sweet tongue into his mouth and groaned, it was too much for him and he ejaculated deep

inside, wave after wave of intense pleasure, he collapsed into the crook of her neck inhaling her

delicious scent and feeling the pulse pound in her neck. She stroked his hair and down his neck cradling

him to her, kissing him softly. The pounding in her breast resonated in his own making him feel alive

once again; the warmth from her skin warmed him through. He felt loved.


	10. Chapter 10 Awakening

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 10; Awakening

_(Through the eyes and mind of the trouble maker ;)_

_They had watched with menace and hate in their heart as Isabella stormed from the conservatory to _

_challenge Cullen, they smiled malevolently at the thought of the open door she was bound to find and _

_surely run. They continued to watch from the shadows as Cullen chased and caught his prey, they _

_watched with disgust and twisted pleasure as he took her and she gave herself wantonly, writhing in _

_pain and pleasure upon the heath beneath him. They watched with interest, with excuses at the ready, _

_but he didn't hear, he didn't notice, he was too busy looking at her as though she was his bride. They _

_noted with interest Cullen's weakness. _

Cullen rested his head on his angels lap, he was seated at her feet gazing up at her face, her flawless skin

glowed golden from the reflection of the dancing flames of the fire in the hearth. This was so foreign to

him showing affection, wanting the company of another.

Cullen had cradled her to his chest in an action so unbelievably tender it had left Isabella breathless, she

felt overwhelmed by the mixture of intense emotions that she felt for this man. He had carried her

gently back to the house "Don't you ever try to leave me again Isabella," he had warned.

She looked at him from beneath her eye lashes and whispered, "Never." She had felt a spiritual

connection to him as well as the physical; when they joined their bodies to each others, she meant what

she said with her whole heart.

Gently he wrapped her in a blanket by the fire, the weather was cruel on the moors and the air was

bitter. Isabella had begun to shiver from the chilly elements and the intimate contact of his cold body.

Emotions stirred in his own being, she was awakening long dead feelings within him, he felt grieved at

himself for not taking Isabella straight inside and claiming her in the warmth and comfort of her

bedroom. He did not however regret taking her, everything about the act and how he felt when he was

with her was right, it was meant to be, he belonged completely to her.

He had rung the bell to summon his housekeeper Mrs Cheney to ask for some hot soup, he needed to

make sure his fragile human was taken care of, until the time when she would be made like him. Now

feelings bloomed within him he longed for her to want to be like him, immortal, to be with him for

eternity, he desired her love. He regretted not changing her earlier when his feelings were detached and

cold. Now he had a damned conscience to content with.

"You rang sir," Mrs Cheney said as she entered the room, her eyes widened momentarily and a smile

graced her lips, Cullen waited for the thoughts that would fill his head, he was aware of what the scene

looked like and was looking forward to how his housekeeper viewed them. He heard nothing. Cullen

frowned and waited, _'__curious,__'_ he thought.

"Mrs Cheney fetch Isabella some hot soup," she nodded before glancing at Isabella, he saw her smile,

but still no thought penetrated him. It was silent in his head and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Thank you," Isabella spoke softly to Mrs Cheney.

Cullen was still frowning and trying to fathom out how she was keeping him out of her head.

"You could try to be polite Mr Cullen," she stroked his hair as she spoke, his eyes closed at her touch and

the warmth tingled through his body.

No one spoke to him like that, ever; no one told Edward Cullen how to behave not until Isabella Swan

came into his life.

"I would like you to call me Edward...please Isabella," she smiled at him; the beauty of it pierced his

heart. How quickly she had become embedded beneath his skin.

Mrs Cheney returned with piping hot soup and a drink, "Here you are Miss it will warm you up in no

time."

"Thank you Mrs Cheney," Isabella said taking the soup, her stomach began grumbling at how hungry she

was.

Cullen tried to listen to the housekeepers thoughts again; he was greeted with total silence. His own

thoughts crowded him, '_was __he __ill? __Do __vampires __get __ill? __Had __he __lost __it __permanently? __Had __Mrs __Cheney_

_found __a__way __of __blocking __him, __as __Isabella __did?__'_ He needed to find out.

"Stay with Isabella," he snapped at Mrs Cheney then he looked at Isabella, "Please." He left before she

could answer, that was all the polite manners he could manage today.

He went to the entrance to investigate the unlocked door; now it was bolted. Every ones scent lingered

around the threshold, as it did over most of the lower house, the gardens and grounds. Cullen would

have to question the staff and hopefully the culprit would give himself or herself away. Mr Cheney was

in the small office he used behind the kitchen.

"Mr Cullen," he jumped from the chair when he saw his employer approach, he looked surprised, Cullen

never ventured into this area of the house that he knew of.

"Cheney the front door was left unbolted this morning, it is to remain locked at all times." Cullen waited.

Cheney had replied he knew the door was to be kept locked and he would endeavour to obey all the

house rules. Cullen was only partially listening he tried to pick Cheney's thoughts, there was nothing but

silence. Cullen waited a moment too long arousing Cheney's suspicions.

"Is everything ok sir?" Cheney looked quizzically at him.

"Fine," he replied quickly leaving to find Crowley.

Crowley was found in the stable as usual grooming and talking with his precious horses.

Cullen had employed the odd little man as he didn't try to engage him in conversation, he couldn't be

bothered with small talk and pleasantries, as long as he could tend the horses he was happy. Cullen was

soon feeling frustration; Crowley's thoughts were unobtainable also. At least he could deduce they

weren't blocking his thoughts, it was unlikely all three had learnt how to do that. So the problem was

with him, that didn't ease his mind at all, so for the first time in forever he felt apprehension, he needed

to get back to the comforting arms of his Isabella.

'_Perhaps __I __should __send __for __my __father __Dr __Cullen,__' _he pondered, then he decided to wait a few days if he

send for his father there would be questions about Isabella and he wasn't ready to share, yet.

Isabella wandered the shelves of the library fascinated by the feel and smell of hundreds of leather

bound books. At home she only had three books which she read over and over again, 'The Bible,' which

she had been taught to read by in Sunday school. Mrs Weber was a strict and cruel teacher who

instructed the class to learn and recite huge bible passages. Then she took great delight in whipping

their bare behinds with a thin cane when they failed.

'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and through the Looking Glass,' reminded her of her mother, she

would take her to the stream where they would have a picnic and lay in the sunshine. Isabella thoughts

briefly turned to Jacob; she had taken him to the same spot by the stream.

Her mother would read Alice all afternoon then, when Isabella learned to read she would insist on

telling the story. Renee was so proud her daughter she had been determined Isabella would learn to

read and write.

Renee had grown up privileged from a wealthy background then she fell in love below her station with

Charles Swan the blacksmith. When her parents forbade her to continue to see him she ran away and

married him, from that day her family disowned her.

Isabella had never known her grandparents and as far as she knew they didn't know of her or their

daughter's death. She sighed and smiled sadly, wondering how her life would have turned out if her

mother was alive today.

Her most favourite book was by Charles Dickens, 'A Christmas Carol,' she loved to feel a little frightened

when the ghost came to visit on Christmas eve, and every year come December she would read it again,

her heart sunk a little when she realised December was days away and she would not be able to stick to

her tradition. '_Maybe __Edward __has __it_,' she thought, '_Edward,__'_ she liked being able to call him by his

Christian name.

When he entered the library he found Isabella stroking the spines of his books, reverently with one

finger she stopped to read each title in turn. So engrossed she hadn't heard him enter the room so he

watched as she searched, she moved smoothly, gracefully along the length of shelves stretching to see

the volumes on the highest shelves, elongating her body, showing her long slender neck, then bending

low to search the bottom shelves turning her back and offering her backside in his direction. A growl left

his throat at the sensual display in front of him, she truly had no idea the affect she was having on him,

his member was rock hard from the minute he saw her fingering the spine of his books. But she would

be still sore from their coupling earlier in the day, he wanted her, he desired her, _now._

"Edward," her voice was breathy, she had spun round surprised when she had heard him growl, her skin

flushed red, misinterpreting his growl as anger at her perusing the shelves. "I'm sorry; I was just looking

to see if you had my favourite book."

He smiled a little trying to soften his features and appear less harsh for her, "What is the title of your

favourite book?"

"A Christmas Carol," She glanced back towards the shelf, he thought she looked sad.

He moved to the left of the bookcase and plucked a small red bound volume from it and handing it to

Isabella, his eyes flashed with pride. Isabella gasped and put her hand over her heart, tears filled her

eyes, Cullen felt confusion, she was obviously happy yet tears filled her eyes, he cocked his head and

looked at her.

Isabella explained her yearly ritual and told him of her favourite books and what they had come to mean

to her.

"Do you favour a book?"She asked looking at his huge collection.

Cullen frowned and shook his head, "A favourite," he had never entertained the concept of a favourite,

he read a book once, committed it to his memory and could recall it if he chose to, which had been

never. He wanted to have a favourite book, to discuss the plot and characters with her. He shook his

head. Silence crept between them, Isabella squirmed uncomfortably.

"Would you like me to read to you?" It was the first thing that popped into her head; she regretted it

instantly feeling like a silly girl.

Cullen met her eyes with his, "I would enjoy that very much Isabella." He said softly.

They sat facing each other in the armchairs by the open hearth and Isabella began, "Marley was dead, to

begin with."

Cullen knew the story, his perfect memory could recall it word for word, but listening to her read over

the next few days it was as though he was hearing it for the first time. He watched her lips as she spoke

and her tongue would dart out to moisten them, he watched the way her jaw moved as she spoke and

down the length of her slender white neck, he watched the pulse throb steadily in her artery. He

listened in awe as she caressed each word with her tongue lovingly; she paused for effect then smiled

and whispered as she spoke about the ghosts of past, present and future. Her voice thickened with

emotion as Scrooge repented and changed the path he was on, he found himself hanging on every

single word, he enjoyed the story and he was bewitched even more with his angel.

She sighed as she reached the end of the book and placed it on her lap.

"Tomorrow my love I will read to you." He said.

**A/N Whilst I've been writing this I've researched those saucy victorians for authenticity...amazing here are some words used for rude bits.**

**Mens naughty bits- cock, tally, tally whacker, whore pipe, plug tail, tackle, tools, dick, gaying instrument!**

**Womens naughty bits- pussy, cunt, cock alley, muff, madge, money, old hat, Miss or Lady laycock**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11 Erotica

**Darkest Desire**

**A/N This is a very lemony chapter...you have been warned**

Chapter 11; Erotica

Each night Cullen crept out into the darkness to sate his appetite, since he and Isabella had been given

to spending more and more time together he needed to make sure we wasn't weak. Her scent

constantly caressed and seduced him leaving him viciously ravenous as the day ended.

The act of feeding from strangers now repulsed him and he desired nothing more from his victims taking

barely enough to feed himself hence his more frequent visits, he began to feel as though he was being

unfaithful towards Isabella. He needed to reveal his true self and soon, his lust to consume her blood

was just as fierce as his desire to encase himself within her.

Cullen requested Isabella join him in the library, he smirked to himself he wasn't demanding of her, he

was trying to give her a choice, it delighted him when she had said yes, it was his turn to read to her.

The past few days had been the best of his existence, cocooned in the library listening as Isabella read to

him. The thoughts of the others in his household were still hidden from him and as time passed he cared

little, it was such a tonic to his tired mind he decide to let it continue a while longer. He was content to

sit and hear one voice.

Isabella felt excitement buzz in her stomach, she was spending another day in Edward's company, she

ate alone in the dining room; he usually sat with her, never partaking himself but he enjoyed watching

her; she had yet to see him eat. This morning he seemed a little unsettled and had requested she joined

him in the library after breakfast. He waited until Isabella agreed, her heart twisted to see the relief on

his face, he was beginning to show his vulnerable side. He was trying to change for her, she could see it

in his actions and in the manner he spoke to the people around him. He was trying to change, for her he

tried to be polite, not always succeeding, but she could see he tried.

She gazed through the frosty sash windows, winter had descended on the moors with a vengeance;

already snow had fallen covering everything in sight with a thick white blanket. Her thoughts went to

her father, he would be fine, it took more than a covering of snow to stop him and he had Jacob, they

would get each other through the winter. She wondered if he missed her and would he come looking for

her, and what had Edward said to him when he returned him home, she felt that soon she could ask him

without causing too much anger, perhaps he would even allow a visit.

Isabella felt a pang of guilt she liked where she was, she enjoyed Edward, her face blushed when she

thought of how much she enjoyed Edward.

He was already waiting for her when she entered the library and he stood to embrace her cheek,

Isabella blushed deeply at the simple gesture of affection. He breathed in her delicious warm scent and

suppressed the groan of desire that was building; it had been days since he claimed his sweet Isabella

and his body screamed at him to do it again. He tilted her chin up towards him and kissed her forcefully,

as their lips made delicious contact pleasure pulsed down until it reaching their intimate parts, pulling

them like magnets until they pressed upon each other. When Isabella's heart could be felt thudding

against his chest he broke contact, to keep her wanting, he was a master of seduction and tease and he

wanted her begging for him.

Isabella stood before him swaying her eyes still closed and lips still pursed her mind unable register, he

chuckled and led his blushing beauty to the fireplace. She observed the room quickly, he had made a

few changes; thick plush furs lay on the floor along with plump cushions and the furniture had been

moved back creating more of an open space. A platter of fruit and bread sat alongside jugs of wine and

water on top of the piano, his eyes followed hers, he raised his brows at her and said.

"Mrs Cheney has instructions; we are not to be disturbed."

Isabella blushed as she looked at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her; there was a lustfully wicked look in his eyes.

Isabella felt warmth grow between her legs.

He sat himself upon the furs before the fire and patted the area next to him, she lowered herself on

trembling limbs leaving a decent space between them, he smirked at thought of her nervousness.

"What have you chosen to read?" She asked her voice little more than a whisper, he air in the room was

heavy and charged.

Edward produced a black book from behind his person; Isabella couldn't quite catch the title, his look

remained wicked and she squirmed.

"Tales from the Nunnery,"

He said in a velvety voice and began to read aloud from the book.

"_We have visitors Sister Fran;" the young nun turned and allowed entrance to Father Patrick and his _

_ward Phillip, who was on sabbatical from England._

"_Good morning ladies," Father Patrick's blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "I believe you have some _

_punishment you would like me to deal with."_

"_We do Father, please fetch Emily to us sister," the young nun left and returned with Emily who had_

_already been stripped naked and leather straps bound her wrists._

"_Sister do you wish our visitors to witness the punishments," Father Patrick grinned at Philip and the_

_young nun whose name was Rebecca." Both looked a little shocked and shifted uncomfortably._

"_I think Father, it would be a great honour for them to witness," she bowed her head as she spoke._

"_My child," he lifted the chin of the naked girl, Emily kneeling before him, "What sin did you commit?"_

_Emily's face reddened and she tried to turn away._

"_Sister Fran?" he asked, turning for her to answer._

"_Father she was caught in on her back in her room moaning loudly with her legs wide, pleasuring herself _

_upon an alter candle."_

_Emily squeezed her thighs together wantonly, a moan left her lips._

Edward stopped to look at Isabella; she was so silent, even her breathing had stopped. She realised he

was watching her and she let out the long breathe she hadn't realised she was holding. Isabella in her

protected upbringing hadn't any knowledge of erotic literature. His smooth as silk voice had her

enthralled and coupled with the content of the saucy tale she felt the wakening of her own body and a

slow deep heated burning began between her thighs and like Emily in the story she began to squeeze

her thighs together. Cullen was delighted at her response so far.

"Do you wish me to continue Isabella?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded quickly, swallowing loudly with her eyes wide and innocent.

He chuckled and resumed the saucy tale.

"_Shall I prepare the rod Father?" Sister Fran asked._

_He nodded with a gleam in his eyes; she fell to her knees and parted the Fathers robes, his semi erect _

_limb bobbed before her. Sister Fran took it greedily into her mouth and sucked up and down the limb _

_making it thicken and grow in size. Emily watched closely whimpering as the sister prepared her _

_punishment inches from her face, Father Patrick had his eyes closed and his head back, his hand held _

_onto the back of Sister Fran's head guiding his length between her parted ruby lips, pushing back as far _

_as he could before pulling back so the purple head rested at her oral entrance._

_He bent down and kissed her lips. "Thank you, now prepare her for penetration." They both looked at the _

_pretty naked nun on her knees._

_Sister Fran pulled Emily to her feet and led her to the desk where she was made lay belly down on the _

_desk, her restrained arms were placed up in front of her, then her legs were parted wide._

_Rebecca who had remained silent and transfixed at the scene in front of her, jumped at the other side of _

_the room as the Sister Fran slapped Emily's buttock hard, the noise resonated around the room, Emily _

_groaned in pleasure._

_Father Patrick leered at Rebecca who stood blushing against the far wall, "Philip comfort her please." _

_Philip crossed the room watching Rebecca hungrily, his hand slid straight into her robes and found her _

_naked skin immediately, he squeezed and massaged her voluptuous breasts as he kissed her. _

_Father Patrick stood in the middle of the room and stroked up and down his impressive cock as he _

_watched Philip take the young nuns tight rosy nipples into his mouth, licking and kissing them. Philip had _

_parted her robes to find her naked pussy beneath it and he wasted no time in plunging his long fingers _

_into her eager depths._

_He looked back to Sister Fran who was on her knees and had her face buried in Emily's pussy feasting on _

_her sweet flesh, she writhed and panted as she was fucked by the Sister Fran's talented long tongue."_

Isabella gasped at the imagery, stopping Edward reading, her innocence betrayed her, she didn't know

women could do such things to each other, and she found it strangely arousing. Her face was flushed

her clothing had become too restrictive; her sensitive lips between her thighs were engorged and

coursed with blood.

The room was filled with the scent of her sweet musky arousal; he had kept his knee bent to hide the

bulge in the front of his breeches from Isabella, the muscle now strained most uncomfortably

threatening to break the stitches holding his garments together.

Isabella needed him like never before, feelings of lust coursed through her and it felt as though she

would combust if he didn't touch her, if she couldn't touch him. She crawled on hands and knees the

small distance towards him her eyes piercing his, he thought she resembled a hungry lioness stalked him

and the idea thrilled him. She hitched her skirt and straddled his legs before taking the book and

throwing it across the floor. He allowed her to lead, to take control of him. She kissed him gently at first;

deepening it quickly and becoming more aggressive she slipped her fingers into the back of his hair

scratching his scalp before making a fist and holding tight, he groaned into her. Encouraged she forced

her tongue in and out of his mouth then dominated his with her swirling caresses.

Isabella finally broke the kiss; he would have continued forever never needing to break for breath.

Isabella rose from him slowly, sensually removing each piece of clothing, in a silent striptease. Her

darkened lust filled eyes never leaving his and she let each piece drop to the floor until she stood before

him in all her naked glory, her face glowed pink with her blush and he thought she had never looked so

beautiful.

"Please Edward," She whispered, "I want to see all of you."

He was on his feet a little too quickly and began to disrobe, Isabella watched with hungry eyes as slowly,

he revealed his glorious naked form.

He was breath taking, she gazed shamelessly up and down his lithe body, at the perfect whiteness of his

skin, his muscles were sculptured not an ounce of fat anywhere, she circled him like a cat would do her

prey, dragging her fingers across his cool skin leaving the tips of her fingers tingling with pleasure, he

hissed at her contact but he remained still whilst she looked at him. She thought him inhumanly

beautiful.

"So perfect," She barely whispered, his well attuned hearing picked it up easily. Tentatively she leaned

into his chest, closing her eyes and breathed in his delicious scent. Her tongue came out and tasted him,

her mouth watered in delight and he groaned at the sweetest torture. Isabella felt movement as his

member throbbed at her contact gently nudging her. She looked down and her hand reached out to

touch his cock, very softly she stroked along his smooth hard length, marvelling in its size and wondering

how she had once accommodated it inside of her.

Edward's body flinched as she took hold of him and a deep rumble emanated from within his chest, she

liked the feeling of power over him and she moved her hand purposefully up and down him, he groaned

again. The heat from her hand seared him giving him exquisite sensations through his sensitive member

and his body heated from the point of their contact at his groin.

Isabella continued to take the lead, she investigated every inch of his body with looks, touches and

kisses, then he watched as her pink wet tongue touched his chest and he heard the sizzle of heat as she

made contact his icy skin. Isabella continued down his body until she was on her knees facing his

engorged cock. He was unable to take his eyes from hers as she kissed the swollen bell shaped end and

licked at the drop of cum that bejewelled his end.

"F-fuck," he was unprepared for the feeling of her lips on him, he looked at her guiltily. She smiled

wickedly and opened her mouth, flicked the end with her tongue before taking as much of him in as she

possibly could. _'__The __minx,__'_ the thought as she played him at his own game_,__ '__seems __Isabella __was __a __quick_

_learner at the art of teasing.' _

Isabella had listened very carefully to the story and had wanted to try sucking on Edward's cock.

Knowing how much pleasure she had experienced when lips and tongue touched her genitals, she was

curious to see if she could bestow such a sensation upon him. She was thrilled at his response so she

sucked and licked up his long hard muscle, moving her hand to aid her; the other hand reached beneath

him and caressed the ball sac giving him much more pleasure.

Edward was groaning and rocking his hips to meet her mouth, Isabella felt her own arousal seep from

within her to coat her thighs, her response was to suck harder and faster upon him.

"Yes my love, mmmm," spurred on by his words of encouragement she continued faster, his thrusts

became more erratic and his hands reached into her hair, warm tingles filled her quim at his actions.

"I'm goin'...I'm coming Isabella."

She wanted to taste him; she redoubled her efforts creating a vacuum as she continued moving up and

down. His body shuddered as he shot his icy cum into her mouth; Isabella struggled to swallow the

streams of salty sweet ejaculate that filled her mouth, but she did, with relish.

Edward's knees all but buckled beneath him and he dropped to the throws before the fire to recover

from the worshipping his body had taken, his head swam with dizzy delight, never had anyone left him

feeling this way, his heart swelled with love. Isabella crawled practically purring into his arms and lay

like a cat that got the cream besides him.

As soon as her skin made contact with his all his senses were awakened once more and his flaccid cock

began to show signs of life again.

In the blink of an eye he had left her side and was hovering above her, Isabella's eyes widened in

surprise. He leaned in to kiss her, taking control he plunged his tongue quickly in and out of her mouth,

Isabella's hands found themselves tangled and pulling into his hair again, and then scratching down his

back making him moan into her mouth.

"My turn," he whispered and flipped her over onto her front and onto her hands and knees. Isabella

shuddered as his cold fingers stroked down her backbone causing goose pimples to break out over her

skin, her stomach arched towards the floor lifting her bottom up higher. Leaning behind her he reached

forward and took both her breasts in his palms and massaged them. "Mine," he said. She leaned back

into him and rubbed her hot wet pussy lips onto his pulsing member. He gave both nipples a tweak

eliciting a little squeal of delight from Isabella. Then he ran his cold palms down her sides causing her

whole body to shudder, he ran his hands over her buttocks then he gently pulled them apart, Isabella

froze, teasingly he dragged his finger over the tight rosy hole, "Mine," he said. Then he continued down

to her sweet wet slit, "Mine," he pushed a finger into tight entrance. Her body trembled again and a

moan escaped her he withdrew slowly and inserted two fingers, Isabella moaned again, he held still, she

began to rock slightly fucking herself onto his fingers. "Fuck my love, you're so wet, how you seep onto

my fingers." He withdrew and Isabella moaned out at the loss of contact. She watched as he sucked her

juice from his fingers, "Delicious." He said closing his eyes, Edward laid himself (on his back) on the floor

between her knees and forced Isabella's legs wider apart so her swollen pussy lips embraced his mouth,

Isabella remained on all fours afraid to move and feeling vulnerable in this position. Edward reached up

and kissed her inserting his cold tongue into her silken slit, his nose and mouth completely buried in her

fleshy petals, he used his nose to nudge her hard swollen clit and he continued to push his tongue as

deep as it would go inside her sweet centre. Isabella soon forgot her inhibitions and was overwhelmed

by the delightful sensations inflicted on her. Soon she was screaming in rapture as wave after wave of

her climax swept upon her, filling his mouth and soaking his face with her sweet nectar. She had barely

recovered from the onslaught of pleasurable feelings when he was behind her with his cock buried to

the hilt in her hot throbbing orbit, the feeling set her off again and her quim squeezed and throbbed

around him as she climaxed again. Edward thrust in and out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, so tight, so wet," he slid

easily in and out, in and out, he felt his stomach clench and the familiar tingling which seemed to start at

his toes and the tips of his fingers radiated within him until he exploded in pleasure deep inside coating

her silken interior with his cum.

His body collapsed on to hers and without thinking he sunk his teeth into Isabella's neck.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the vintage lemon, I've had fun researching, the victorians really aren't as prim and proper as you would think. Google 1800th century erotic literature or the space and motion website.**


	12. Chapter 12 Wolves

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 12; Wolves

The wolves were scattered across the country; Jacob made the decision to go straight to his chief and

father William Black who resided in his country home in the New Forest along with his mates. Chief

Black had many females as was the custom amongst the werewolves, in order to produce as many pure

male heirs as possible and ensure the continuation of their species. To preserve the purity of the race a

male werewolf bites his mate, if they have a son he will be a pure and strong werewolf, the wolf gene is

dormant in the females born. The werewolves can bite to create a wolf but the result isn't as strong as a

pure born werewolf, these wolves make excellent guards and soldiers. The chief is alpha male and

viewed as the most powerful and wisest therefore has the best seed to impregnate the women.

Jacob was viewed by many as the natural choice to succeed his father as alpha male and chief of the

future wolf pack; he was the oldest son, strongest, he was fair, honest and worked hard. He never

wanted the position of power within the group but now he had found a mate he wanted it, he felt

everything slide into alignment; it was his destiny to lead the pack with Isabella at his side.

If Jacob did follow his father he would then be able to have many mates, but Isabella would be his

chosen, his wife. He felt she truly belonged to him they had forged a special bond; he could feel it and

was sure she could too. She would bear him many fine sons he so desired Isabella, he loved her and he

wanted to be chief. He had worked hard to find her and now she was his obsession he would not give up

until he found her, fought for her and reclaimed her as his, he was prepared to die trying.

The winter weather became harsh and bitter almost overnight, snow covered the land as far as he could

see and his breath came out in billows of white cloud, Jacob thought it was safer to travel by the cover

of night sheltered by the darkness, and the closer the full moon approached the more wild in

appearance and behaviour he became. Should he come upon a stranger he would surely give them a

fright, he wouldn't look out of place in an asylum. His eyes had darkened until they were impossibly

black, his facial whiskers and hair had thickened. His senses were starting to become more acute and

would continue well into his transformation. With all his heightened awareness Jacob couldn't shake the

feeling he was being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck stood, he heard the faint rustle of

movements behind him, then to the side, he listened intently but nothing, he snorted at his paranoia.

He longed to be bathed in the glow of the moon and to succumb to the change, to feel his limbs stretch

and crack as he morphed into a wolf, he would feel the hair prickle and cover his skin, his nails

would grow and strengthen as his hands and feet became massive paws. He would be able to run, feel

the ground beneath him briefly as he covered great distances in a heartbeat.

Although he was stronger and faster than a normal human in man form, as a werewolf he thought

himself as indestructible. He craved the power of, 'his wolf,' he wouldn't be worrying about sounds

haunting him from the forest. He would be strong, his hearing, sight and sense of smell would be sharp,

he hated the feeling of being a weak man. Anger fuelled him, a vampire had stolen his mate and now he

ran like a coward to his father to gather his brothers to get her back. Jacob felt the bile and hate rise,

leaving a bitter taste on his tongue; the blood sucking fiend would pay with his life for putting him in this

position of showing weakness. He was sure he would have the pack behind him as he found and

challenged his enemy. The wolves were born to eradicate the vampires and they had fought since the

beginning of time, legend stated that the wolves and the vampires fought for supremacy over the earth

in a long and bloody war. They were so consumed in their hate for each other they lost sight of the

humans, who busied themselves procreating and their number swelled. The battle continued until the

vampires and werewolves all but wiped each other out. So now the humans populate the earth in vast

numbers and walk in the open whilst the supernatural's struggle for survival in the shadows.

After confusing him with their scent on the road from Swan's house the two followed and watched him

from a safe distance, she could not see into the future of the werewolf. So they depended on his

strategic military knowledge, they followed to gain information of their enemies' strength and numbers

as she could foresee a day when they would meet in battle.

They both delighted in the silent pursuit of their enemy they looked forward to facing the werewolves in

a fight. That fact kept them both from tearing the youth to bits now as he sat huddled beneath a tree

cussing Edward loudly for taking his mate from him.

So they chose to play immature games and torment him, they inched closer so he could barely hear

them before sprinting off in different directions. Jacob's head would snap up and he would glare into the

forest, spinning around trying to detect where they were, when they were tired of their game he would

exercise his extraordinary gift and mess with Jacob emotions making him feel uneasy or paranoid.

After several days of travel they reached an area of forest where the smell of werewolf hung heavily in

the air, now the vampires retreated to a safe perimeter, no longer feeling playful they circled the area

their skin prickling with fear and apprehension, and they thrilled at the experience never feeling more

alive than when they were faced with extreme situations. They couldn't speak for fear of detection, here

they were outnumbered.

William Black watched his son as he entered forest, he had been aware of his son's presence for a while,

the telepathy between the pack grew stronger as the full moon approached, in a day they would hear

each other's thoughts clearly.

Jacob felt eyes watching him from the forest; they didn't bother him these he knew were those of the

guard. The guard that surrounded the home of the chief at all times, within these grounds lay the packs

greatest vulnerability, their children. If their enemy, the vampires chose to attack a whole generation of

males, pure werewolves, could be wiped out.

Jacob approached his father's home; it meant nothing to him, his childhood home a small white cottage

by the sea, had been destroyed in a freak storm when a tree had fallen through the roof. His mother had

been killed that night and his happy childhood had ended, he and his father moved in with his

grandparents, his father's family, shortly after Jacob had been sent away to school.

Black hoped for his son's forgiveness, he had abandoned his boy when he needed him the most. After

the death of his wife and the boy's mother they returned to the only family they had left, his parents,

Jacob's grandparents. Ephraim Black was chief then, he decided his son should succeed him; it would be

a fitting distraction after the death of his wife. William Black reluctantly accepted and became chief and

lost Jacob, now he wished he had been man enough to refuse his father. As he accepted the

responsibility of the pack he felt the shift in his being, it had been his rightful place, but at the cost of his

son.

"Son," William Black stood on the step of his grand country house, Jacob smiled at his father and

walked into his open arms, it had been too long.

Jacob felt years of hatred towards his father melt away and it replaced by understanding. He then

realised his father had no choice and was driven by ancient forces so strong, he bore the yoke of

responsibility for the pack that they could not be denied, it was in his blood. Jacob felt the same stirrings

within him he felt his strength begin to rise.

Time had been kind to Black, his skin was dark and weather beaten, but he had strong handsome

features, which just gave the impression he was a healthy outdoors type, his ebony hair hung long

around his shoulders and had a peppering of grey throughout and his brown eyes twinkled with the

youth of a man half his age. Crow's feet gathered at the corners of his eyes deepening with his smile

giving him a friendly warm exterior.

"Father," Jacob responded, "It's good to see you." He bowed his head slightly he had been raised to

show respect to his elders.

"You have grown, what are you now seventeen?"

"Eighteen, father," Jacob replied, his father held onto both his shoulders and looked him in the face.

"You have your mothers eyes," He saw the pain flit across his face, before another huge grin replaced it.

"Come son you have travelled far let's get you fed I am sure you have a story to share." Before he closed

the door Black sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes, the enemy were closer than he liked.

As Jacob sat with his father in the parlour eating a cold selection of meat and sweetbread brought to

them by a beautiful girl around the same age as him. Jacob tried not to react; his father had chosen to

exercise his right as chief of the pack to have more than one mate. Jacob lowered his eyes and

recounted the tale of his past week; Black's growl resonated in his chest showing his hatred for the

enemy. When Jacob finished his story Black sat with his eyes closed in meditation whilst Jacob waited

impatiently, finally he opened his eyes and let out a long breath from between pursed lips.

"Leah," he said to the beautiful female who had remained in the room with her head bowed, she lifted

her head to meet his eyes as he spoke. "Fetch me Seth," she nodded once and left.

"Seth is your brother," Jacob raised his eyebrows at this news; he thought he may have siblings, now his

father had just confirmed it, Black ignored Jacob's response. "We will head back north collecting Embry

and Quil on the way."

The door opened and a dark haired boy no older than fifteen entered the room, Jacob could see the

family resemblance in his squared jaw, high cheek bones and the deep brown eyes that smiled at him.

"Father you sent for me," he was out of breath as though he had run to get here, he looked towards

Jacob and back to his father, "We have company."

"Meet your brother Jacob... Seth." He nodded to each of them.

"Jacob," he held out his hand smiling widely, "I have looked forward to meeting you for a long time, I've

heard lots about you."

Jacob opened his mouth not sure what to say, this was the first he knew about a brother, but he was

interrupted.

"Are you staying long? Would you like to share my room? I could show you around."

"Seth," snapped Black, stopping Seth.

Jacob smiled at him, he warmed to him promptly deciding he would enjoy having a brother, he found

out later his father had been busy, he had six brothers and four sisters.

"Seth, Jacob needs assistance, go seek out Paul, Jared and Colin, they're further south by the coast we

need them to remedy a ...vampire problem."

"Vampires!" Shouted Seth bouncing excitedly, "Can I come too?"

"NO," shouted Jacob and Black in unison, feeling the boy was too young. Seth shoulders dropped in

disappointment as he turned to walk away. "Take Leah with you," Black commanded as the door closed.

"As of tomorrow, we feed and rest we will need our strength, tonight we celebrate the return of our

brother and son," Jacob nodded, he was impatient to leave promptly but he couldn't go against the

chief's orders and it would be foolish to face the vampires alone, they were constantly swift and strong,

the werewolves were at their prime three nights a month and fought them effectively as a pack.

"With the gathered pack we will go and get your mate...if it's not too late. Then we destroy the

vampires."

Jacob rejoiced as his father spoke the last sentence.

**A/N- Don't hate me too much I know you're waiting on the fate of Isabella, just keeping you in suspense a while longer.**

**In Medieval Europe, the corpses of some people executed as werewolves were cremated rather than buried in order to prevent them from being resurrected as vampires! .org/wiki/Werewolf**


	13. Chapter 13 Revelations

**Darkest Desire**

**A/N; contains a little lemon for flavour.**

Chapter 13; Revelations

Darkness descended quickly and Isabella remained motionless, her body lay cold and still in her bed,

frozen in shock. Cullen had shouted to his housekeeper for her assistance, together they had put her

straight to bed. Mrs Cheney had kept her company all afternoon and into the evening and still Isabella

had yet to respond to anything outside of her own body.

A fire raged and crackled in the hearth, Mrs Cheney covered Isabella's lifeless body in more blankets,

after she had first rubbed her limbs roughly to stimulate the blood flow and encourage her back to

consciousness.

Cullen was out hunting after the housekeeper had ordered him out of the house to feed, he resisted at

first but when she explained that once Isabella awoke he would need to talk with her, reluctantly he

agreed and left.

He didn't have to explain what had happened, the evidence was clear in the room. Mrs Cheney had

adapted to working for vampires quickly and didn't judge or question. She had seen what happened

when one asked too many question, when she was in service to Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Isabella lay trapped inside her own body, deep inside of her mind where she felt safe; today she

remembered had been wonderful, exquisite then something had gone terribly wrong. She couldn't recall

what and she didn't want to, it was safer here in the warmth and safety of her mind; she would stay if

only for a little while longer. Mrs Cheney sat by her and spoke she had no choice but to hear her words.

"He is a good man deep down, Miss, and anyone with half a brain can see how he feels for you," Isabella

felt her brow being stroked. "I've seen how you look at him."

"True he's not like us...he's a vampire, but that is not something he chose, you have to give him a

chance, get to know him..." She paused, "outside of the bedroom."

"I'm going now Miss it's getting late, please come back to us soon, it will grieve him so and I don't think

he will be the same if he loses you." She felt Mrs Cheney kiss her cheek, the mattress shifted as Mrs

Cheney stood and left the room Isabella was alone now.

Her mind drifted to earlier in the day when she was alone in the library with Edward, his silken voice

filled her head with erotic words, she felt her blood heat and her skin tingle at the thought, her sensitive

lips pulsed between her thighs and her juice began to flow. She was bewitched by him, was it all physical

or was there more between the two of them? She wondered.

Her mind continued the journey reliving the day; she had been so enflamed with lust for him that she

had climbed his body and kissed him deeply, then they had given themselves completely over to each

other and she had reached heights she never imagined possible. She wept internally at the thought of

never experiencing such great joy again, because even in her naivety she knew such feelings would

never come at the hands of another.

She remembered giving him pleasure with her mouth and swallowing his delicious emission as he

moaned her name. He had reciprocated with his mouth upon her quim and brought forth delicious

orgasm after orgasm before he had plunged his cold length deep inside. Her mind slowed to give her

chance to prepare for the horror that was shielded from her, slowly the memory unfolded. Isabella had

felt the sting, as he latched onto her neck from behind and his sharp teeth pierce her skin, she heard

him groan and swallow mouthfuls as her blood filled his mouth. Mrs Cheney's words echoed in her

mind, "...he's a vampire."

Isabella breathing hitched, one single thought filled her mind, _'__the __man __I __love __is __a __vampire.__'_

Her eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light in the room, the dancing flames casting a golden glow on

the walls and ceiling. Then she saw him, at the foot of her bed unmoving, his face frozen in a mask of

pain, there was a long silence and the room was heavy with unspoken words and raw feelings.

"I'm sorry Isabella I lost control, you shouldn't have found out what I was like that." He turned and

began to walk away from her. There was nothing he could do to alter what had passed between them

and he was still resolved to changing Isabella.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Edward," her voice was barely a whisper; she was testing him

wanting to know his capabilities.

He stopped and turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised, he felt the mood in the room lighten

slightly.

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her bed attempting to sit, her body ached with the emotional ordeal

and she felt a twinge in her sore neck which Mrs Cheney had padded adequately. Edward was by her

side in a heartbeat, the charade to act human now dropped, he lifted her gently as though she was a

doll and sat her gently, propping her against a pile of soft pillows.

"Sit," she commanded him, he looked around the room for a suitable place; Isabella patted the bed

beside her ending his quandary.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked pulling the dressing from her neck to reveal the small

round puncture wounds.

Edward dropped his gaze in shame to his hands, she wasn't going to make this easy on him and he

couldn't blame her, he had violated the woman he loved, again.

"Edward if we stand any chance of being together you have to talk to me, you have to tell me the truth."

His gaze went back to her face as the words pierced his frozen heart; she spoke as though she wanted to

be with him, he dared to hope.

"I had every intention of telling you Isabella, when you would find it impossible to leave me, when you

loved me...like I love you." He ran his fingers nervously through his hair and cast his eyes downward.

This was the first time he had declared his love for someone; it felt as though he offered her his heart on

a silver platter. He heard her heart race at his words and felt his frustration rise he truly had no idea to

her feelings or thoughts, he realised he needed to take time to understand what it was like to be human.

"I _do_ love you Edward."

"What!" He grabbed her hand and pulled himself close to her.

"Stay where you are," she growled at him.

He looked confused.

"You make it hard for me to think and talk when you're close," she smiled at him softly.

"Say it again Isabella," his pleaded his voice was husky with emotion.

"I love you," she kissed his hands that were still enveloping hers; he had refused to move from her.

"As I love you Isabella," he leaned in closer watching her lips hungrily as he closed the distance between

them, softly he brushed his mouth to hers and embraced her tenderly, tears stung her eyes at the

emotion that swelled through her.

"Now sit at the end of the bed so we can talk," she instructed pointing to the foot of the bed. He

promptly laid his head on the pillow next to her and grinned wildly, then he winked at her.

"You're incorrigible," she said and lay down next to him.

"I've been a vampire for a hundred years Isabella and in all that time I have never fallen in love. I have

waited a very long time and I feel as though my life is just about to commence now that I have found

you." He rolled onto his side to stroke her cheek with his finger tips.

"No," she scolded removing him from her skin, "talk."

"What do you want to know?" He smiled and lay back on the pillow.

"How?"

He was prepared for this one, "Carlisle Cullen," he sighed, "was a friend of my parents, he cared for us

when we all became ill with influenza, my mother knew what he was and begged him as she died, to do

what it took to save me. For all intents and purposes he became like a father and mentor to me."

"How?" She repeated again, now looking into his face, he understood what she wanted.

"He drank from me and I took some of his blood."

Isabella nodded and lay back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling; she remained quiet for a moment as

if processing the information so far.

"What do you eat?" Isabella rolled on to her side now to face him again; Edward turned his face away

from her. "Please Edward."

"I drink the blood of humans," he closed his eyes, "not enough to kill them."

She nodded looking lost in thought.

"Why doesn't everyone know about vampires?" He thought she was most intuitive, she knew which

questions to ask.

"Vampires have the power to mesmerise, humans give to us willingly then we make them forget," He

waited for her to understand what he had said.

"Outside on the heath..." He nodded as she remembered he had tried to mesmerise her.

"My ability is useless on you, my love."

"Why?" She asked frowning causing a little crease to appear between her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I cannot hear your thoughts either."

"You can read minds!" Isabella's voice rose higher making him smile in amusement.

"I could until I met you, but now every mind is closed to me," he sounded a little sad as he spoke.

"I'm sorry...I...I," Isabella spluttered.

"It's fine, I was getting tired of hearing what everyone was thinking anyway, that's why I came here to

get away from the incessant noise."

"Why did you want me?" He smiled lighting up his whole face.

"From the moment I saw you in your father's mind, you had me enthralled by your beauty, the minute

you stepped from the carriage your scent captivated me. The day I caressed your soft silky skin I yearned

to be inside you and the day I was inside you was the best day of my existence, words cannot describe

how I feel now that you love me."

Isabella blushed at the thought of him being inside of her and heat blossomed between her thighs.

He smiled and smelled the air, "I am aware of what your body desires even if you can keep your

thoughts from me." His voice was deep and mellow and he moved closer to her.

"Wait," she bit her bottom lip and struggled with what she wanted to say next, "Do you desire my blood

again?"

"Always Isabella, always," his eyes were perceptively darker with lust and hunger, he no longer had to

hide his wanting from her.

"Are you going to feed from me again?"

"Only with your permission."

He was stroking her breast gently through her night gown he enjoyed the way her nipple hardened

under his fingers.

"Are you going to make me like you?" Her voice became breathy and laboured due to his ministrations.

"Absolutely Isabella," he ran his cold tongue across her collar bone and up over her slender neck, he

could feel the warm rushing blood beneath the thin barrier of her skin, a moan of pleasure slipped from

her. "You are my life now and forever."

She pulled him to her mouth no longer able to keep him from her, her hands found his hair she threaded

her fingers through and pulled hard needing him closer, so much closer.

"I need you inside me Edward, now," she gasped in between their passionate kisses.

Her body and soul sighed in relief when she felt his cool length slide home, she wrapped her legs around

him squeezing him hard needing him deeper, needing more of him. He withdrew as far as she would

allow before slamming back inside of her.

"Harder," she groaned.

He slammed harder trying not to hurt her.

"Faster, Edward I need it faster." She clawed her away across his shoulders and back as he speeded up

she lifted herself to meet him thrust after thrust. "Fuck, harder,"she screamed at him, completely given

over in the throes of her passion.

He groaned in desire at her use of expletives which drove him faster and harder into her searing heat.

Her muscles began to tighten and throb around his member; he altered the angle of his thrusts slightly.

"Oh yes Edward, oh yes, oh Edwarrrrrd." She held on tight to him as her climax pulsed through her body

and he felt every delicious moment from her throbbing core, the extra heat from more coursing blood in

her muscles to the sweet wet arousal that coated him, her body trembled in his arms and her heartbeat

resonated through the both of them.

He growled as his own orgasm peaked, "Bite me," she demanded and pulled him sharply by the hair into

the crook of her exposed neck. Sweet blood filled his mouth as he trembled and pumped his ejaculate

deep inside of Isabella the sensation heightened due to her blood filling him. She screamed out again

and he felt her muscles squeeze him a second time as she rode out another orgasm on his length. Fully

sated they collapsed in each other's arms, "Stay with me," She whispered.

"Always," he replied as she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N; she's taken it well hasn't she! **

**Mmmm, so would I if Edward was the one doing the biting.**


	14. Chapter 14 Impasse

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 14; Impasse

Isabella stretched, yawned and reached over to feel for her beloved, no matter what he was, her heart

swelled with love for him and she knew she would not survive without him; she didn't want to survive

without him. The bed was empty beside her, she pressed her face into the pillow that had cradled his

head and inhaled deeply, he bore a scent that made her mouth water, he was truly delicious, she

wondered if he would affect her like this if he was human. She fastened a robe around her naked body;

thinking dreamily of him then went to look for him not wishing to spend another moment away from

him.

"Merry Christmas Miss," Mrs Cheney greeted Isabella at the foot of the stairs, "You look... Illuminated."

Isabella blushed, Mrs Cheney was grinning at her the two of them were now firm friends, they both

jumped and looked towards the main door as it blew open and Mr Cheney entered with a blast of icy air

and a flurry of snowflakes.

He looked surprised to see them both staring at him, both then burst into giggles confusing him even

more, he just shook his head.

"Where do you want me to hang this?" He held up a glossy green bunch of mistletoe adorned with a

huge silky red bow.

Isabella thought it looked beautiful and her eyes were huge with awe.

"Miss," Isabella just continued to stare, "Miss Isabella where would you like it hanging?" Mr Cheney

asked again.

Isabella pointed to herself and looked questioningly at the two of them.

"You are the lady of the house now," a smooth voice from behind her answered sending shivers all the

way down her spine.

She turned quickly to feast her eyes upon him, "I am?"

"Yes, so tell Mr Cheney where you would like the mistletoe so I can kiss you under it."

Isabella giggled and Edward rejoiced at the musical sound that lifted his heart and spirit.

"I think there," she pointed to the ceiling in the centre of the entrance hall, "most people pass through

here."

"It's only you I shall be waiting for my love," Edward slid his arm around Isabella's waist and led her

smoothly into the dining room.

"You my love, don't need mistletoe," she flirted back.

Mr and Mrs Cheney stood with their mouths agog at the transformation of their sullen, moody employer

to the affection and love struck stranger that had taken his place.

Isabella marvelled once she reached the dining room, Edward had left her to sleep and prepared the

table for her breakfast, it was laden with bacon, fried tomatoes, fried eggs, sausages and toast and a pot of tea.

"This is incredible," Isabella felt the emotion swell in her breast.

"Please sit let me serve you," he said holding out her chair chivalrously.

She was happy and comfortable for him to sit and watch her eat, she wrapped her feet and legs

around his beneath the table, making them both giggle at each other like children. Isabella tried

everything that was put before her, she hadn't realised how ravenous she was, until she began eating.

As she ate her second helping of bacon and sausage, she felt grateful Edward was not interested in the

etiquette of woman and dining because he would surely have accused her of being a glutton.

"When you have finished breakfast I was wondering if you like to take the air with me."

Isabella gasped; "Go outside?"

Edward laughed, "Of course."

Isabella scraped the chair back as she stood quickly, I'll go and dress, now," and she left the room barely

concealing her excitement.

Edward chuckled as she ran and he went to prepare the horse and trap, a small part of him felt the guilt

of keeping her inside for so long, she was still after all, his prisoner, he squashed that thought

immediately. He had an important matter of discussing her change, and he wanted her to be in a cordial

mood, he wanted her more than ever to agree to it, he snorted as he hardly recognised the man he was

becoming, she'd had a great influence on him in a short time.

Isabella felt the anxiety begin to creep into her breast; she had decided to ask Edward if he would allow

her a visit to her father, or if he could come to her. She longed to see him to show him she was well, to

show him she was in love and loved in return. Perhaps she wouldn't have to keep him out of her life,

until she was changed to be like Edward, she thought.

Mrs Cheney joined Isabella in her room where she showed her the new dresses and cloaks that were

waiting in the wardrobes for her. Isabella frowned and shook her head, "When did he get these?" She

wasn't aware that Edward had left for any length of time, certainly not enough time to purchase such

beautiful garments as these.

Mrs Cheney shook her head and laughed, "Mrs Whitlock, she's Mr Cullen's sister, had them sent

over for you."

Isabella had pulled a deep blue dress from the hanger and had it pressed to her front as she gazed in the

mirror.

"His sister knows about me?"

"His sister knows about everybody," Mrs Cheney answered.

Isabella continued to look at the beautiful dress, "It's exquisite, I can't accept it, it's too much," she

sighed.

"You have no choice," Mrs Cheney replied, "You are the lady of the house now," she raised her

eyebrows as she reminded Isabella.

"Well if I have no choice..." She drifted off looking at how the deep blue complimented her creamy

white skin.

Cullen arrived at the stables to ask Crowley to prepare a horse and trap, his groomsman was nowhere in

sight which Cullen thought a little unusual, Crowley never ventured far. He still couldn't hear thoughts

and he couldn't hear Crowley's heartbeat close by either, just those of the horses near him.

He prepared his own transport and rode round to the front of the house to collect Isabella, he would

speak with Crowley later, for now, he needed to go to Isabella.

She stepped from the house, a vision in deep blue; he marvelled at the colour which complimented the

whiteness of her skin and the deep chestnut brown of her hair. Isabella took one look at Edward's face

and blushed scarlet.

She was a goddess he thought; he would have to thank Alice, his sister.

"If I still had breath left in me Isabella you would have taken it from me," he kissed her hand and lifted

her into the trap, then he covered her lap with a fur rug before taking his seat at her side.

"We'll be back for lunch Mrs Cheney," he shouted as they rode off.

They rode for while just taking in the wintery scene, the sun bounced of the snow making it glitter like it

was imbued with tiny diamonds. Isabella watched as plumes of white steam billowed from her mouth as

she breathed, and then curiously she watched Edward, who whilst he appeared to be breathing,

emitted no evidence in the form of billows of white clouds.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"You have no breath," she said frowning.

He smiled his crooked smile and shook his head.

"Where are we going?"

"Well as it is Christmas Eve, I thought we could pick a tree," he answered.

"A Christmas tree?" Isabella bounced excitedly in her seat.

He nodded, "We can decorate it later if you want."

Isabella clapped her gloved hands together, "Oh yes that would be lovely." Edward grinned at her

childlike excitement.

Isabella had never had tree at home, they hadn't got the room to accommodate one, or decorations to

adorn it, so they hung holly and ivy garlands and a wreath on the front door, she still made a nice

Christmas, even if it was a poor one.

The church they attended always managed to have a splendid tree with little candles, homemade

decorations, pine cones and candy canes and a baby doll dressed as angel Gabriel on the top. Isabella

could hardly contain the excitement inside her at the thought of her very own Christmas tree.

"Edward," she decided to broach the subject of her father.

"Hmmm," he slowed the horse.

"Would you take me to visit my father?"

Edward gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight, "That's not a good idea Isabella."

"Please Edward," she pushed he hadn't said 'no' outright, "Just to let him know I'm happy and in love."

"He already thinks you're happy and in love Isabella... With me."

Isabella frowned.

Edward sighed he really didn't want to tell her, "I mesmerised him."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Edward walked off into the trees in search of just the right Christmas tree leaving Isabella fuming.

"Why did you do that to him?" She ran to catch up with him when she had a minute to calm down.

"He wouldn't have let you go without a fight Isabella."

She laughed shortly and without amusement, "He's been trying to marry me off for months you could

have just offered to take me off his hands."

He frowned at Isabella, he stopped beside the tree he wanted, Isabella watched in amazement as he

used one hand to pull a snow covered pine, that towered over him, out of the ground like it was no

more than a spindly weed.

"What was Jacob to you?" He asked with his eyes cast away from her, Isabella felt the blush rise in her

cheeks, which she knew now he would be aware of. He looked to her quickly with nostrils flaring and a

look of fury in his eyes.

"He...he had a romantic notion towards me," Isabella stuttered.

"How did you feel for him Isabella?" Edward growled.

"I had brotherly love for him Edward," she spoke truthfully and her body relaxed, she wasn't going to

fear him.

He sensed the change in her demeanour, but he was still jealous, he knew of their intimate contact, he

had smelled it in her house and upon her skin when she had first arrived; he had scrubbed the wolf from

her as she bathed.

"You let him touch you Isabella, you let that filthy wolf paw your flesh," the minute his words left mouth

he regretted it.

"How dare you of all people judge me Edward Cullen, I suppose you are pure and chaste." Isabella

turned and marched away from him her head held high, he could hear her pounding heart and the

coursing blood of her rage.

He was before her and on his knees before she reached the horse and trap.

"Please my love, forgive me," he held her hands in his and covered them in soft kisses.

Isabella blinked back the tears that threatened to spill she didn't want to forgive him yet, she wanted to

make him suffer like he had made her suffer.

He stood and held her chin to face him, "Please Isabella, I am foolish and jealous and I don't deserve

your love, it does drive me insane to think of you with another. I promise never to speak of it again, if

you forgive me."

Isabella felt her resolve begin to wane as he kissed her forehead, her nose, cheeks and chin, soft kisses

trailed down her neck eliciting a shiver of pleasure.

"What did you mean?" A thought struck her, "Calling Jacob a wolf."

Edward continued kissing her warm salty skin, "Jacob, he's a werewolf."

Her breathing hitched at the shocking news and she pulled back to look at Edward's face.

"You didn't think that vampires were the only monsters, did you?" He whispered, raising his eyebrows

quizzically.

Whilst Isabella could hardly take a breath at the shock her friend was a supernatural creature, Edward

asked his question.

"Isabella when can I make you immortal?"

"Edward will you take me to see my father?" She replied, a small smile graced her lips.

He shook his head and smiled sadly, "Seems like we have reached an impasse."

**A/N- Well it's amazing what I've found out whilst researching this time- the big fried breakfast originated in the 1800's! **

**Found another great website ;** google -bangable dudes in history blogspot. It's a good giggle


	15. Christmas Desire

**Darkest Desire**

**** Christmas ****

They entered the house to the most glorious of smells, Isabella closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, rich spicy smells of cinnamon,

nutmeg and ginger swirled around them; Christmas had arrived, she thought.

"Please go and dress for dinner," Edward lifted her cold hands to his mouth and kissed her chastely, keeping his eyes on her face.

Isabella looked confused, she had a new gown on; the blue one Edward's sister, Alice, had sent for her.

"I will send Mrs Cheney up to assist you," he turned Isabella towards the stairs and gently nudged her, Isabella complied. Once she

reached her room, she understood his eagerness, upon the bed an even more exquisite gown in the deepest crimson silk, she

stripped and washed quickly, eager to put the beautiful garment on. Mrs Cheney had arrived by the time Isabella was trembling with

excitement, in front of the mirror. Once in the dress, she stood transfixed upon the image in the glass; the housekeeper pulled the

ribbons tighter around the bodice, showing off Isabella's tiny waist. The gown was lower than anything she had ever worn, exposing

her full rounded cleavage; Isabella's cheeks turned pink when she looked down at her ample bosom, even Mrs Cheney cast them a

glance.

"Mr Cullen will like those," she giggled.

Isabella joined in, her usual embarrassment replaced with euphoria of one in love. She looked back to the vision in the mirror, the

dress was off the shoulder and the sleeves were full and gathered at the elbow with a ribbon. It fit her form perfectly; she turned

around to admire the huge ribbon that gathered at the base of her spine in a huge bow, the ends of the ribbon continued down to the

hem of the dress, it swept the floor as she moved; it was perfection.

Mrs Cheney placed the curling iron on the fire and instructed Isabella to sit by the dressing table, and then expertly, she curled, twirled

and pinned her chestnut brown hair into a loose coil at the back of her head, fastened with an ornate silver comb. She arranged

dozens of coquettish curls and graceful waves around Isabella's delicate face. The end result was stunning; Isabella could hardly take

her eyes off the beautiful creature that gazed back at her. Never in her life had she been so pampered and cared for; guilt engulfed

her, to the point of breathlessness as she thought of her father. Mrs Cheney was busy tidying up to notice, so she took a deep breath

to calm herself. Things couldn't carry on like this, she realised,there had to be a way_,_ she thought, for everyone to get what they

wanted, she needed to broach the subject of her father again.

Edward watched as she gracefully descended the stairs, the crimson of her dress was a marvellous contrast to the whiteness of her skin

and brought out the mahogany hints in her hair. Her lips were as red as the dress and begged to be kissed, his eyes swept over and

settled on the swell of her bosom. Isabella caught him looking and grinned wickedly.

"Why Mr Cullen, see anything you like?" She teased.

He slid his hand around her waist and pressed his lips upon the plump mounds that overflowed the low neckline; she giggled and

struggled out of his grasp to admire him.

He wore a smart black tailcoat and trouser and a white starched shirt, his waistcoat and cravat were dark burgundy. He looked pristine,

she thought; she reached up to kiss his beautiful mouth, "You're very handsome," he bowed and replied,

"And you are exquisite." Edward held out his arm, Isabella took it.

The tree stood in the corner of the parlour with boxes of ribbons and decorations waiting to adorn it, "Oh, can I decorate the tree?"

Isabella practically ran, dragging Edward along with her. He watched her childlike innocence as she pinned, hooked and fastened

baubles, ribbons, sweets and candles to the branches of the tree. She hummed 'Silent Night' and looked wistful as though she was

remembering Christmases past, he said nothing and waited. Finally, she was down to the last piece; she held the star out to him and

looked up to the top of the tree. He reached up and fixed the glittering star in place; Isabella stood back and gazed in wonder.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"It pales in comparison to you." He held out a little gold box with a bow on top and smiled.

Isabella took it from him and with trembling fingers opened the little parcel; inside she found a little gold eternal knot brooch wrapped

around a piece of coral.

"It means eternal love and friendship," he spoke softly as he fastened the brooch to her dress.

"Thank you," her voice thick with emotion, tears brimmed at her eyes.

Mrs Cheney broke the silence between them with a knock before she entered, "Sorry to disturb you."

"That's fine Mrs Cheney, we've finished, what do you think?" He gestured towards the tree with his arm.

"That is grand Miss," She smiled towards Isabella, "When you're ready, dinner is served."

The table overflowed with festive food, Isabella bit her lip nervously, "I'm not expecting you to eat it all, silly," he chuckled. "Just try as

many different things as you can and tell me what it's like." He pulled her towards the table and popped a date into her mouth.

Isabella chewed before her face screwed up in a look of disgust, "Gritty and very sweet," she said. Isabella's experience of food had

been limited and simple and Edward had no need of it, so it was with trepidation that Isabella popped more into her mouth. Edward

watched fascinated as she put small morsels and tasty tit bits between her lips, then made approving moans and groans to how

delicious… She kissed him frequently, giggling, to see if he could distinguish any sort of flavour.

His manhood strained fiercely against his clothing; he had normally found humans consuming a little repulsive, but watching Isabella

eat was one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed. Isabella drank too much mulled wine and began to feel warm and dizzy,

so she had to sit down for a while. Edward lifted her wrist to his face, he could smell the spiced alcohol running through her veins and

his mouth watered at the prospect. Isabella allowed him to taste her, from his favoured area in the groin, her head soon cleared as

she felt his cool lips so close to her heated quim, she felt embarrassed as a groan of desire left her lips and moisture soaked her.

"Delicious," he whispered. When he'd finished feeding, he ran one finger over her damp, silky undergarments, chuckling when she

squirmed and moaned, but then he lowered her dress and stood up.

He moved across to the mantle and picked up a dark wooden box, Isabella watched as he wound the key at the back and lifted the lid,

immediately a sweet melody filled the air. "Will you do me the honour of this dance," he bowed low and held out his hand; Isabella

looked horrified.

"I'm...I'm not," she shook her head, "not good."

"Don't worry I'll lead," he took her hand and pulled her into his arms, they whirled and twirled around the dining room, Isabella relaxed

into Edward's strong arms and began to enjoy being led around the room. She was soon giggling breathlessly as he moved quickly,

continuing long after the music had ceased; only stopping when Isabella pleaded with him as she was beginning to feel giddy.

"Let's go to the library," he whispered in her ear and waltzed with her through the door into the entrance hall.

When they reached the room, Edward sat at the piano, a smile lighting his face as he began to caress the ivories. His fingers moved

effortlessly, creating a beautiful, yet haunting sound that filled the air; Isabella felt the swell deep within her chest. When the last key

was played, Isabella felt the need to rush across and cover his face with kisses.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"That was incredible, so moving," she said tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad you liked it my love, I wrote it for you, a Christmas gift."

Isabella threw her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could, trying to show him the depth of her love in that one hug.

They were disturbed by a small knock at the door.

"Excuse me Sir," Mr and Mrs Cheney stood in the doorway; "We've come to wish you a Merry Christmas and goodnight."

"Would you like to join us in a carol before you go?" Isabella asked, looking at Edward beseechingly.

His hands swept the keys once more and they joined around him in carol, Joy to the World. They continued on into, 'Silent Night,' and

rounded the night off with, 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' Then the Cheney's retired for the evening, shouting 'Merry Christmas, as

they went, leaving Isabella and Edward alone.

As soon as they had gone, he could no longer contain his need for her and he swept Isabella into his arms in a frenzy of passionate

kisses then ran with her; cradled to his chest, never breaking the embrace. She looked around, stunned to find herself in her room

and having no recollection of how she got there, but she found that Edward's kisses could make her forget where she was. He kissed

her neck, moving around her body until he was behind her; his fingers deftly untied the ribbons on the bodice of her dress and he slid

his fingers beneath the material, forcing the garment over her skin and onto the floor. Her underwear quickly followed suit, she stood

before him naked, the moonlight casting its silver light on her pale skin. He stroked her skin with feather light touches, making her

gasp and goose bumps prickle her skin.

"I am a selfish creature my love," he whispered, "I don't want to share you, ever! You are **mine**, Isabella Swan, now and forever,

repeat it," he commanded.

"I am yours, now and forever," she whispered, shivering at his gentle touch.

"I'm finished waiting; I will make you mine as the New Year starts." He didn't wait for her response; there was nothing she could say,

his mind was made. Then he claimed her, his mouth covered hers and his tongue sought dominance. Isabella groaned into him and

pulled urgently at his clothing, needing to feel his cool, hard body pressed against her. Entwined in their embrace, he maneuvered

them to the bed and gently lay onto the mattress, Edward held himself above her, his member poised at her saturated entrance.

"Please," she begged, pulling on him, crossing her legs around his behind and squeezing in an attempt to force him inside her.

"I have to be so careful with you my love," he slid smoothly inside her, stopping when she was completely filled. "I long to fuck you;

how you deserve to be fucked." He continued thrusting in and out slowly.

He pulled Isabella to the edge of the mattress so he could stand, then he lifted her legs, positioning her ankles on his shoulders. He

pulled his upper body back so he could watch as he slid in and out of Isabella's hot, wet pussy.

"Harder Edward, I want it harder," she demanded.

He grinned wickedly, "You will make a magnificent vampire my love and I will fuck you so very hard that you will see the heavens." He

continued moving slowly.

"Edward, harder, fuck, harder," frustration filled Isabella, "Please."

He increased his speed and thrusts, the sound of slapping skin filled the room; Isabella felt the giddy sensation begin in the pit of her

stomach as his long, hard, cock stirred up an excitement deep within her. Her panting came out in sharp shallow gasps and she felt as

though she would explode if he stopped now.

"Please Edward don't….don't ever stop." She looked at him through dark, lust filled eyes.

He could feel her heated core and her muscles begin to tighten around him, his keen eyesight saw her nipples harden and darken with

extra blood flow as her climax ascended; he longed to sink his teeth into those rosy buds. One stroke of his finger, on her swollen

clitoris was all it took to send her off the edge and into her orgasm; Isabella screamed out Edward's name as she pulled the sheets

beneath her.

He felt every throb of her muscles around his engorged member; he felt the hot blood coursing through her veins, causing him to lose

himself in ecstasy, he closed his eyes as he shot his ejaculate over and over deep inside her, throbbing and trembling until his body

began to relax. Edward withdrew and pulled them both into the centre of the huge soft bed, where he wrapped them in blankets; "Merry

Christmas," he whispered, he lay content as Isabella fell asleep, protected in his embrace.

**A/N; Hope you enjoyed the blatant festive fluff.**

**Thanks to my betas js18 and princess07890**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to one and all, and in the words of Tiny Tim, "God bless us, every one!"**


	16. Chapter 16 Visitors

**Darkest**** Desire**

Chapter 16; Visitors

"If you love me Isabella, you will agree to be changed, now" Edward pleaded. They had, had this

conversation several times since collecting the tree from the forest.

"Stop sulking, you're acting like a spoilt child who hasn't got his own way Edward," she scolded him; "I'm

not ready yet."

"You know I'll change you anyway," he brought her close to him and ran his thumb across her bottom

lip, "I would like you to agree to it."

"Why are you bothering asking then," she removed herself from his grip, Edward sighed.

"This is the first time in forever that I haven't got my own way; I have every right to sulk."

"That behaviour will get you nowhere; didn't your mother tell you that?" She smiled softly, showing she

wasn't really annoyed with him.

"It's hard to remember my mother and what she told me," he replied without emotion; Isabella thought

it sounded sad her heart ached for the both of them.

"I miss my mother with my whole heart, it still hurts to think of her some days," Edward reached across

to catch the solitary tear that slipped down her cheek and put it into his mouth.

"I wish I could feel _anything _for my mother," he replied.

He felt the heat transfer from her hand as she cupped his cheek; suddenly he was back in the arms of his

mother. He was a child again and she held him tight, he felt her as she kissed his head; he remembered

this day he had fallen and scraped his knee. The image changed and he heard her laughter; he

remembered her telling stories by the fire as he perched on her knee, when he was older, he would sit

by her feet. A lullaby filled his head, the one she sang each night as he went to sleep.

"Goodnight my little man," she whispered and then she vanished.

"Edward, Edward, are you well?" Isabella's voice was laced with concern, she patted his cheek softly.

"I remembered my mother," he gasped at her, "What did you do?"

Isabella shook her head, "I...I touched your cheek."

"What else Isabella; it is very important, what did you do, what did you think."

A look of realisation crossed her face and she reached out again to touch his face, "I thought how horrid

it would be to not know or remember the one who gave birth to you. I desired with my whole heart,

with all my love, for you that you could remember your mother."

He closed his eyes as she made contact with him, more images flashed before his eyes up until the point

of his illness and how she had cared for him, forsaking herself and her own illness, this time, he felt her

love, this time he felt his own pain, for a moment, he grieved for the loss of his mother.

"I felt your pain Edward," he opened his eyes to look straight into Isabella's huge, warm brown orbs. "I

felt a great sadness, like...grief."

"I don't understand..." he said, turning from her with his hand in his hair, "Like we're connected," he

muttered under his breath. "I need to send for my father."

The door to the library burst wide and in danced a small dark haired woman with the same black eyes as

Edward's, followed by a tall blonde man with the same dark hungry look in his eyes. "That would be a

splendid idea," she said in a high sing song type of voice.

"Alice," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Whitlock," he acknowledged her companion, "I wish you

would have informed me of your intention to visit." He subtly moved himself to stand in front of

Isabella, she gazed wide eyed around him at the two beautiful strangers.

"My dear brother, I thought long and hard about visiting, surely you heard me!" She then laughed out

loud; she moved smoothly around Edward, trying to get a better view of Isabella, he matched her

movements, trying to keep her concealed. "Oops, forgetful you, you seemed to have misplaced your

gift."

Edward growled as Alice skipped a little closer to the precious thing he guarded, she may have been his

sister, but she was still a vampire and he couldn't read her mind.

Isabella clung to Edward's clothing, watching the exchanged take place, "Are you going to share? She

does smell delicious." Alice inhaled deeply as if to prove her point.

A loud and fierce growl erupted from Edward, like one that Isabella imagined a lion would make in the

jungle, she felt both terrified and protected by him, he crouched into a defensive position with Isabella

tightly behind him and he slowly backed them towards a wall.

Alice backed off and walked back towards the tall blonde, who had been forgotten about by the door.

"Have you ever seen him protective over a female, over anything that wasn't food before?"

"You are wicked Alice," he said, stroking a finger across her cheek.

They both looked towards Edward, who cocked his head and relaxed slightly, "You're testing me Alice?"

She shrugged her small shoulders at him, "My visions..." she placed her fingers to her temples and

closed her eyes, "Are erratic, you two have had so many directions that you could have followed, you

made me dizzy. Isabella has some kind of mental blocking ability that she has little control over whilst

she is still human and the werewolves haven't helped; I can't see them you know."She started to sound

a little exasperated towards the end of her rant.

Edward stood quickly and brought Isabella in close to his side. "What have the wolves got to do with

anything?" Edward's voice was raised sounding annoyed. Isabella felt blood rush to her head, making

her feel a little hot and faint; Jacob was involved, she felt sure of it.

"They're coming for her, Cullen," Isabella looked towards the tall blonde man, who Edward had called

Whitlock; he was looking straight at her. "The one called Jacob considers her his and is preparing to

fight, they're assembling the pack as we speak."

"No!" Isabella shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry, the werewolves won't get near you," Edward pulled her even tighter.

Isabella shook her head, "Jacob wouldn't; he's my friend."

"Sorry, he is the one responsible," replied Alice, "we followed him, they're on their way, Isabella," a sob

broke forth as she couldn't keep herself contained any longer.

"We haven't got long before the next full moon," Whitlock spoke, Edward nodded his understanding.

Isabella felt her head begin to spin and she leaned in heavily to Edward for support as her body started

to slide.

"Isabella, Isabella," she felt his cold hands touch the heated clammy skin of her face and neck; it felt

soothing, she moaned. Cool lips pressed against her own and she darted her tongue out to taste him, he

chuckled, Isabella smiled, that was a sound she enjoyed, that was a sound she could grow accustomed

to.

"Are you well enough to continue speaking with my sister and brother-in-law?" His eyes were full of

concern as he looked down at her. She lay upon her bed with him pressed firmly at her side.

"We could ignore the whole world and stay in this bed," she said, snuggling into his side.

"We could do that if you wish, Isabella, but I can't imagine the wolf giving up on you, can you? I

wouldn't," he added.

Isabella nodded and Edward lifted her easily from the bed, kissing her passionately before putting her

down to stand on shaky legs.

Alice and Whitlock were in the dining room when Edward entered with Isabella; Mrs Cheney was busy

setting the table with food.

"Please eat," he gestured to the setting in front of her, whilst they all positioned themselves around her

when she sat down. Isabella felt most uncomfortable eating in front of them, but forced herself for

Edward.

"What did you mean about me... having a power," Isabella asked nervously looking at Alice.

Edward snapped his eyes towards Alice, he felt annoyed at himself for concentrating on the werewolves.

He realised how much he relied on his gift, how useless he felt without it. He decided then, if he ever got

it back, he would never take it for granted.

Alice smiled, trying to look friendly, she realised her earlier antics had succeeded in frightening Isabella;

she would have to work to put that right.

"Your power is still developing Isabella, but what I can see at the moment is you are protecting Edward,

you have created a shield around him, blocking the thoughts of others from him because that is what he

needs."

Edward looked at her with even more love than she had ever seen, "You're protecting me?" Isabella

blushed, unable to speak.

"From the minute the two of you became one." Alice looked knowingly at them.

Isabellas' blush deepened when she realised what Alice was saying, Edward lost his gift outside on the

heath when she lost her virginity to him; she wondered if Alice had seen it happen.

"Don't worry, I do stop looking when things get, hmmm... intimate." She answered the unspoken

question, Isabella continued blushing.

Whitlock groaned as the air around them permeated with her warm, bloody scent, "How do you stand

to be so close to her Cullen, she makes me so hungry. You really must be a sadist."

"Jasper," snapped Alice, "I think you better wait outside, I'll join you shortly to go hunting."

"We'll discuss tactics later Cullen, sorry Isabella," Whitlock shouted to them as he rushed from the

room.

Edward smirked at his brother-in-law, he had always found it difficult curbing his blood lust.

"You also have a traitor on your staff," Alice spoke as she exited the room, "he watched you on the

heath, he has realised your gift is compromised and will inform the wolves, he was the one who left the

door unlocked."

Edward thought for a minute, calculating quickly the possibilities, "Crowley," he growled, now it made

sense, he would be dealt with, eventually.

Isabella shook her head at her lack of understanding; Edward did his best to explain how Alice's gift

worked.

"If Alice knew about Crowley, why didn't she tell you about him earlier?"

"The future is constantly changing, due to all the decisions we make throughout the day, if Alice sees a

course of events unfold and the end result is the same, she leaves it to run its course.

Alice sees us on a course of events now, several things could happen, but the ending will be the same."

"Do you fight the werewolves?" Isabella whispered.

"She can't see into the wolves' future, but yes, she can see _us_fighting them."

"Did she see me coming?"

"Well, she did promise to stop looking when things become intimate," Edward cocked his head and

raised an eyebrow at her.

Isabella gasped and giggled when she realised what he had said.

"Do you need to feed?" she reached across to stroke his face, a look of concern filled her own face; it

had been days since he had taken from her and she couldn't be sure he had been out to feed.

"I'll be fine," he said looking away from her, his mood suddenly changed.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Tell me," she insisted looking him in the eyes.

"I have no desire to feed from anyone else," he said.

Isabella smiled; she liked the thought of him needing her like that, "Do you want to feed from me?" Her

voice sounded sultry and Edward growled his response and in an instant, she was seated on the edge of

the dining table with her skirt pushed up around her waist. He paused for a moment, resting his cool

forehead against hers.

"Are you sure?"

Isabella took his face in her hands and kissed him before saying, "I want you to."

Edward kept his eyes on hers and slowly ran his hands up her legs to her silky undergarments, Isabella

gasped as she heard and felt the material being ripped from her body. Heat and moisture flooded her

core in response, he hooked his hands beneath her thighs and pulled her close to the edge of the table

and put her feet on the arms of the dining chair that he seated himself upon. Isabella's eyes widened,

Edward smirked and moved her thighs even wider; he slowly moved his face in close to her heated

quim.

"Oh, oh" was her response with a trembling voice upon contact, Isabella watched in fascination as his cool

tongue began to probe her delicate fleshy folds. Her heart beat faster with love for him and desire of

what pleasures he bestowed between her legs; she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him in

closer to her needy centre. Her eyes closed and her head fell back as he devoured her sweet flesh like a

starved man. Isabella soon lay down and squirmed across the lacy table cloth, moaning his name and

pleading that he should never stop. He pushed two fingers into her and massaged deep within, when

her muscles began contract around his fingers, he licked the salty skin of her groin and sunk his teeth

into the throbbing artery, filling his mouth with her hot velvety blood. Isabella screamed out in pleasure

and pain, all the while pulling on his hair trying to get him closer to her. Edward took his fill of the most

delicious blood he had ever tasted and when Isabella's climax had finally abated, he licked the sweet

juices that flowed from her and sucked her from his fingers. Isabella, now propped up on her elbows,

watched him through lust filled eyes.

A/N Thanks to my brill beta's js18 and princess07890.

To everyone who R&R thankyou.

Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I will endevaour to update before 2012, until then stay safe. britchick69 xx


	17. Chapter 17 Parting

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 17: Parting

"Please, I must attend my father," her voice pleaded, tears cascaded down her face.

Edward felt a physical pain twist in his chest, he couldn't let her go; he pulled at his hair, his mouth

pulled into a tight grim line. _'How had the note found its way to Isabella?' _He thought, _'Her father didn't_

_know how to contact them_.'

"Edward, he's ill," she waved the note in front of him as proof.

Alice had an arm around Isabella's shoulders, stroking one hand up and down her arm in an attempt at

soothing her.

'_Edward, you have to let her go or she will never forgive you,'_ he picked up Alice's thoughts loud and

clear. He had begun to receive partial thoughts of those around him since Isabella had been made aware

she was responsible for blocking him. He looked at Alice and frowned, letting her know he'd heard her,

but she was probably aware he was hearing again. She immediately thought of Jasper and activities her

brother didn't want to be privy too, and then he knew she was hiding something from him. He frowned,

Alice avoided eye contact from then on, Edward continued to bore holes in her with his glare.

"Give me the note," he demanded, holding out his hand, Isabella froze for a moment, "Please," he

softened his tone and she handed the paper over to him.

Isabella, my darling daughter,

My health is failing and my Doctor is at a loss to what ails me or how to proceed with treatment, therefore I fear my time is short. Come quickly,

Your Loving Father

Edward held the note to his face and inhaled, frowning, "There is a chance it has come from your father,

it's difficult to tell, as others have handled it; there is a smell of werewolf too," he grumbled. "Jacob."

"Well, Jacob comes into the house," Isabella blurted out; Alice jabbed her hard in the ribs with her

elbow.

Edward growled.

"I mean, he is in my father's employment, he probably spends time with him in the evening, you know,

with me not being there."

Isabella was still not aware, Edward had made Swan forget all about Jacob, he had a feeling she would

not be forgiving. Edward opened his mouth to dispute it, then closed his mouth; Alice raised her

eyebrows and Jasper coughed to cover a snigger.

"Hmmm," Edward responded, then he pulled the cord on the wall, moments later, Mrs Cheney entered

the room. "Mrs Cheney, when did this note arrive?" He waved it around in the air, "and who delivered

it?"

"Early this morning when you were all out Sir, a rider delivered it from the postmaster," she sounded

nervous and looked around the room. He picked up enough of her thoughts to see she wasn't lying.

"Thank you," he dismissed her.

"Please Edward, can you take me," Isabella clutched at his arm.

He closed his eyes, then in a split second Alice's thoughts filled his head, bizarre images of fighting

vampires, the enemy unseen, gaps in Alice's vision where the werewolves existed, but they were coming

the night after next and a bloody fight would ensue. _'She will be safer with her father,' _she thought, he

nodded once at Isabella (and Alice).

"I will deliver you personally," he smiled; Isabella sighed and closed her eyes in relief, her whole body

relaxed. "Go and prepare; I'll take you now."

With Isabella out of earshot, the three vampires discussed tactics, Alice and Whitlock left immediately to

gather family and friends then meet back on the moor for the arrival of the wolves. After Edward

delivered Isabella to her father, he would go and see his own, it was a visit that was long overdue.

By the time Isabella returned to the entrance, Alice and Jasper had gone, she was puzzled to why they

went without saying goodbye.

"Alice will see you in three days time," he said, Isabella smiled and nodded. "You have a choice to make;

we can travel the traditional way by carriage, and get there before morning, or we can travel _my _way

and you'll be eating your evening meal with your father." Excitement danced in his eyes, making him

look mischievous. When she thought she couldn't possibly love him anymore, he took her breath away

with a look that melted he heart.

"Your way," she giggled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his luscious lips.

"Jump on," he turned from her and offered her his back, when she was holding tight; they left the house

at speed.

"I didn't say goodbye to Mrs Cheney," Isabella said breathlessly, as he ran.

"I will tell her when I get back," he said. Edward had given Mr and Mrs Cheney instruction to leave

immediately for London and not to return until the following week, he needed them out of the way

before the werewolves arrived; he didn't want to risk putting his staff at risk. He had trusted Mr Cheney

with some of the details, without worrying him too much. He realised how much Isabella had changed

him, he had trusted a human, other than Isabella for the first time since he had lost his humanity.

Isabella snuggled in tight to Edward's neck as she felt him move faultlessly over the ground, as though

he was flying. He ran without a stumble and carried her as though she was a feather, he was truly

amazing. She tried to watch the scenery as it flew by, but the wind in her eyes made them water too

much, so she contented herself in the side of Edward's neck, just to breath in his delicious scent.

"I love you," she sighed, almost intoxicated by his smell, he chuckled as he set her on the ground and

kissed her deeply, pulling her in so close to his chest, she couldn't breathe, but she cared not, that's how

she felt towards him at that moment too.

"Three days and I'll be yours forever," she whispered.

"Three days," he placed his cool forehead to hers and smiled at her words; he kissed her tenderly and

stroked her cheek softly with the tip of his finger. It felt more than goodbye.

"You _will_ come, see my father, he'll forgive you," she sighed, "He won't have a choice."

"Go quickly, before I change my mind," he said closing his eyes, the pain returned to his chest in the

place where his lifeless heart lay.

Isabella turned and ran the short journey towards her father.

Edward turned and ran towards his own.

_Three days earlier;_

Jacob had broken free from his father agreeing to meet upon the heath when the pack was fully

gathered, before the full moon. He laid in wait in the forest around Swan's house, hoping to find any

evidence that his beloved Isabella was back.

He had followed the road he had previously trod, in the direction of where the vampire had taken

Isabella, the smell of vampire hung faintly in the air, but Jacob continued until he could see a huge grey

brick mansion in the distance, '_she's there,' _he thought and his blood boiled in anger. Jacob stood for

what seemed like hours with his hands clenched tightly by his sides, his teeth clamped, his breath came

out of his nose in short, sharp snorts. He was so caught up in his feelings of fury and loathing he didn't

notice the solitary traveller coming his way until he was standing in front of him.

Jacob growled, the moon was a week away from being full and he felt the changes taking place within

him. The man froze with a look of fear on his face and backed up towards his horse.

Jacob took a deep breath and relaxed himself, "Please accept my apologies; I'm not myself," he

grimaced at his own explanation.

The stranger looked at him, then back towards the Cullen mansion, where Jacob had been glaring before

he'd disturbed him. He then realised fate had brought them together.

"It's Jacob Black isn't it?" The stranger asked.

"Yes," Jacob nodded his eyes tight in thought.

"My name is Crowley and I believe we have something in common," he looked purposely back towards

the mansion.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he followed his line of sight, "How so?"

"I was there the night she was taken from you," he said.

Jacob growled again, Crowley now scared, backed up further; clearly this man was something other than

human.

"Cullen instructed his servant to beat my horse," he stopped and patted his own steed affectionately;

"they think I don't know, they think Crowley is simple, but I know and see more than they think." He put

his finger to his temple to emphasise his point.

Jacob nodded, "I think we do have some things to discuss, follow me."

The two men hid themselves in the thickest part of the forest where they each told their tale and began

to plot.

Jacob stayed hidden and quiet, out of range of vampire capabilities, with Crowley by his side. He had

been the one who had been instrumental in getting Isabella out of the blood sucker's clutches. Making

the suggestion of sending her a note from her father, such a carrot dangled before them would be hard

to ignore. The vampire had '_feelings of love,_' Jacob snorted with contempt when he found that out, and

be it reluctantly, he would allow Isabella to come to her ailing father. Together they had crept into

Swan's house and forged the note to Isabella; Crowley stayed waiting with Jacob to see the plan to

come to fruition.

Now they moved silently towards the clearing and saw Isabella approach her father's workshop.

"Isabella, Isabella is that you?" Swan moved cautiously with a look of confusion on his face.

"Father, you look well," Isabella looked equally perplexed.

Jacob leapt from the forest with Crowley close behind him.

"Jacob!" Shouted Swan, his memory began to clear as if forcing its way through a thick fog.

"Jacob," Isabella echoed looking around; her look of happiness disappeared when she saw the look of

sheer madness in his eyes. Self preservation took over and Isabella started to run, shouting for Edward,

realising too late she had walked into a trap.

Jacob moved quicker than Isabella, she was over his shoulder and returned to her father's workshop,

before she made it off the front yard, Crowley pushed Swan in behind them, looking around, afraid

Cullen was watching.

"I remember... I remember," Swan muttered to himself over and over, sitting down on the gnarled

wooden bench and putting his head into his hands, useless to his daughter's plight, as his stolen

memories became clearer.

Isabella struggled in Jacob's arms as he pinned her to the wall, leering as he forced his body between her

open legs, and breathing his hot breath close to her neck and ear. He reached across her and pulled a

length of rope and began to restrain her arms and waist, fixing her to a post in the centre of the room,

he then dragged a stool over to her. He pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to sit.

Swan regained his composure to see his daughter bound; Black, his employee, and a stranger looking at

him.

"What is goin...?" Swan protested, raising himself to Jacob.

Jacob stepped in front of him and forced him back down, "Sit," he growled.

Swan didn't protest; there was something menacing about the man in front of him.

"What do you remember?" Jacob demanded.

Swan paused a moment, "Everything."

"Did Cullen take your daughter?"

"Cullen," Swan's face paled as he recalled his captor, "That monster kept me locked up, but no, he didn't

take Isabella, I thought she was happy with him." Swan's voiced trailed off as jumbled fake and real

memories swam around his head.

"Crowley," Jacob said.

The dark haired man moved to the centre of the room, his eyes darted from one to another, making him

appear nervous and uncomfortable. Crowley didn't like people, he didn't like talking and there were too

many in this small space. He closed his eyes and remembered why he was here, to teach Cullen a lesson,

to make him pay and so, he told his tale.

Swan shook his head in disbelief, and when the story unfolded, he was on his feet and furious at

Isabella. "A vampire," he shouted walking around the room, "Isabella, a vampire." Her heart twisted in

pain at the look of disgust on her father's face.

"We have to keep her here Swan," Jacob spoke, looking down at her.

Swan looked, realising he meant keeping her tied up.

"We can't risk her getting back to Cullen, because she will try, he has probably mesmerised her," Jacob

said to Swan, emphasising the latter.

"Very well," Swan nodded.

Isabella closed her eyes, fighting back the angry tears that threaten to flow.

"I have an army of likeminded friends coming, we will destroy the vampires," he held Swan's hand,

nodding sympathetically at him, "Then you and your beautiful daughter will be free."

Isabella snorted and Swan looked pained at her.

"It's the vampires influence," Jacob truly believed what he said.

"Please Father, listen to me," Isabella pleaded; Swan shook his head and left the workshop.

The workshop was lit by candlelight; the flames danced and flickered, casting shadows upon the wooden

walls, Jacob's face was half in shadow but Isabella could see he hadn't taken his eyes from her. They had

been left alone as her father and Crowley had gone to prepare food.

"I'm not mesmerised," she finally snapped at him.

"You would say that."

"I want him, Jacob, I love him."

"You would say that too, "he laughed at her, making her furious with him.

"I won't ever be yours," she spat.

He stood and made his way across to her, his movements were slow and smooth, she felt as though he

was stalking her. "You will have no choice, I want you and I will have you." He spoke each word

deliberately, with malice. When finished, he held Isabella's face towards him and forced his mouth

upon hers. She struggled within her confines uselessly and when he withdrew from the kiss, looking

pleased with himself, she spat in his face.

"Animal."

"Yep, I know," he sauntered back to his seat as Swan and Crowley reappeared with food.

Isabella's restraints were removed so she could eat, wash and tend to her personnel needs; Jacob

watched on in delight at how uncomfortable it had made her. She struggled and fought with him as he

returned and reattached her to the same post, a make shift bed had been assembled on the dusty floor.

"We could consummate our love upon this bed my darling," Jacob pulled Isabella down onto the small

mattress and pushed his hand up her dress.

"No," she fought and struggled the best she could, he pressed his hot lips to hers and probed her mouth

with his tongue; his hand rubbed her quim roughly.

"You can't have what's not yours," she taunted him; "I belong to him, he's been inside of me, it was

divine." He felt her body quiver at the memory.

Jacob sat up and looked at Isabella shaking his head, Isabella smiled and nodded, she felt the sting and

tasted blood in her mouth as his hand struck her cheek, but she cared not and started to laugh at him.

He backed away his eyes black and wild with fury.

"No worry, it's the full moon tomorrow, and he will be no more," he roared and left.

"I hope Edward rips your head off," she yelled after him.

**A/N Gratitude to my beta's js18 and princess07890**

**Right I'm feeling the nerves now, my story is approaching the end...3 chapters to go.**

**Will you still like it? Will I do it justice? Have I tied up all the loose ends?**

**I am a little proud too, I have finished a story...I have started loads!**


	18. Chapter 18 Suprises

**Darkest Desire**

**(A/N**; Contains lemons)

Chapter 18; Surprises 

Whilst he ran, he couldn't feel the aching loss, but when he stopped, his heart twisted and he was sure

he could feel it throb, '_how can a long dead heart feel so alive, after all this time?' _he thought_._

Edward reached his father's house barely an hour after leaving his beloved Isabella and it felt like days,

how would he endure three days without her.

"Son," Dr Cullen opened the door and held out his arms before he had lifted the brass knocker.

"Father," Edward stepped briefly into his embrace.

"Darling Edward," his mother, Esme, appeared and took him into her arms.

"Come," Dr Cullen took his son's arm; he looked concerned as he led him into the parlour.

Edward explained the situation with his Isabella, his love, and the gathering of the werewolves, as

quickly as he could, as he was impatient to return to the house, he already felt too far from her.

Esme sighed dreamily and clasped his hands when he declared his love, _even if it was to a human_, but

they laughed as they both said Edward was always a little bit different. They hissed and growled in

unison at the mention of the wolves. All their years together they behaved and worked together as one.

"We must feed before we leave," Esme stated standing up; there was no question, they would help their

son.

Edward began shaking his head; he had found it increasingly difficult to take from another human since

he had tasted Isabella.

"You will need your strength to fight the wolves," Dr Cullen placed a concerned hand on his shoulder,

"and what will you do once she is changed son? Feed from animals, I think not," he chuckled at himself.

The city air hung damp and foggy, the Cullen's moved with the grace of predators through the crowded

streets; people stopped to stare at their beauty or they hid their faces and hurried away, some part of

them feared the, 'beautiful pale ones.' It was from the people who gazed with longing that they took

their sustenance.

As night fell, the three Cullen's arrived at the mansion, they were the first of many to arrive, Alice and

Whitlock had first called upon Rosalie and her husband, Emmett McCarty, and when she had finished

laughing at Edward's misfortune, at falling in love with a human, they departed immediately to gather

the Irish coven, who arrived as the sun was rising. By the afternoon, all that were coming had arrived,

Peter and Charlotte, Randall and Mary, Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett, Charles and Makenna,

then the Irish coven, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. All were considered family and were fiercely loyal to

one another, in bonds fashioned by their immortality.

When they were all finally gathered, battle tactics were discussed as was previous encounters with the

wolves and how best to destroy them. The Irish coven had the most experience with werewolves as

Ireland had been overrun with the beasts in the past, but now it seemed that problem was taken care

of, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie looked extremely smug.

One on one, the werewolves were no match for the vampires, so the wolves would try to scatter them

and hunt them down as a pack. It was agreed that they should avoid running off and being separated

from each other. If they were surrounded by the wolves, they would stand little chance of fighting them

off.

As the evening progressed they left in groups to feed on the local villagers, when all returned, they

gathered on the heath and watched as the silvery white moon made its ascent in the black sky, casting

its glow upon the crisp blanket of snow and the pale immortals.

Shortly after; the sound of howling filled the air.

Local villagers fled the streets and taverns, hurrying home, were they bolted doors and windows, before

taking to their knees in prayer.

Isabella could not find it in herself to regret the unkind words to Jacob, '_he is a filthy beast,'_ she thought

and deeply regretted the physical contract she shared with him.

"Help, help," she screamed until her voice became hoarse, Crowley appeared shortly after, glancing

furtively behind himself, he had the look of a hunted man as he entered the workshop, he pulled the

door closed and kept his back against it.

"You have every right to be scared, you...you Judas."

"He won't find me," Crowley didn't sound convinced.

"You know he will," Isabella stated.

"Black will help me."

"Jacob will be dead when Edward gets him," She said, with venom.

"No," Crowley panicked; this thought hadn't occurred to him, "he promised to make me like him when

all this is over."

"You know what will happen to you when this is over?" She screamed at him, "The birds will be pecking

at your remains."

"I...I must go," his voice quivered, "I suggest you," he pointed at her before he left, "be quiet or your

father will bind your mouth." Crowley left in a hurry, fumbling with the latch, before finally opening the

door; that was the last she saw or heard of him.

Isabella began to grow weary, she allowed sleep to overtake her, feeling confident Edward would come

for her when he could; Alice was sure to 'see' her.

The sunlight streamed in through the cracks of the workshop, Isabella, stiff and bound struggled to sit

and stretch within her restraints, then she observed her father sitting in the darkest corner.

"Father," she said softly, he remained quiet and still. "Please talk to me."

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I realise I must accept my part in this."

"Please father, no one is to blame."

"Jacob says I must keep you here until he returns." He stood to leave.

"Don't go," Isabella's voice rose in panic.

"I'm fetching you some breakfast," she saw him smile softly; "I will return."

Breakfast was simple, how she remembered it of home, bread, cheese and milk. He sat on the

floor beside her mattress. Together they ate in silence and he allowed her some personnel hygiene time,

with the rope attached around her neck.

She had to get through to her father, she had to make him understand she wasn't mesmerised.

"I do love Edward," she blurted out.

Swan sighed, "I know Isabella, that's what you think."

"No, no father, it failed to work on me."

Swan raised his eyebrows at her, "he tried?"

Isabella blushed; this wasn't working how she'd hoped, silence followed.

"Do you remember mother driving us mad with her love of riddles," she laughed softly.

Swan smiled sadly, making his eyes crease at the side, "That woman drove me to the point of madness,"

he said affectionately and sighed.

"'Tis in the church, but not in the steeple;  
>'Tis in the parson, but not in the people;<br>'Tis in the oyster, but not in the shell;  
>'Tis in the clapper, but not in the bell." Isabella grinned wickedly at him.<p>

"Now I'll not sleep until I know the answer," he smiled.

"I miss her," Isabella said sadly, "she would know what to do now." She lifted her bound hands and

showed her father.

He looked away; they remained silent for a while.

"Why couldn't you love Jacob? He's a good chap."

Isabella laughed, "He's not what he seems father."

"It appears no one is," he replied. "He would take care of you, he's a hard worker, you would want for

nothing."

"Edward has a huge house, you've seen it, I _will _want for nothing," she repeated his words.

"But he's not...right, Isabella; he's a creature of the night," Swan lowered his voice as he spoke.

"Jacob is a werewolf; he's a creature of the night."

Swan's face paled, "Lies Isabella, to turn you against him, he told you, didn't he?" Isabella nodded, she

briefly questioned whether Edward had lied then she remembered Jacob's words.

"No, even Jacob talks of the full moon tomorrow," she answered quickly.

"He has a heartbeat Isabella," Swan snapped.

"You have no right to choose who I love, to who I spend my life with. You ran away to be with the

woman you loved," Swan rubbed his hands to his face at her heart felt words.

"Isabella, you don't know what's best."

Isabella sighed she felt her heart beat quicken at what she must do next, "I love him," her father tried to

interrupt, "Shhh," Isabella put her finger to her mouth and freed the chain up around her neck to show

him the ring attached, "He's my husband."

_The wedding;_

After he had sated himself in every physical way possible and they lay entwined in each other's

embrace. Isabella felt more content than she had ever imagined possible, planting small kisses along his

chest, he stroked her hair, he could stay forever; it could be like this if she agreed to be changed, to be

immortal like him. It came to him suddenly what he was asking of her and he not giving anything in

return, she needed more, she needed proof of his love. He flipped them both so he lay over the top of

her, between her open legs, his member hard and poised at her soft, inviting entrance. Isabella giggled

and dragged her nails up his back as hard as she could, knowing how much he loved it. A low growl

erupted from him, he remained still and questioned whether this was a good way to propose marriage.

"What are you waiting for?" She complained, pulling on him, she managed to wriggle so that his end

nestled just inside of her. "Please, I so desire you," she pleaded and his resolve crumbled, he pushed

forward so he was wholly encased in her.

"Isabella, I love you as I have loved no other," he spoke between thrusts; she moaned and squirmed

beneath him.

"I love you Edward, harder please, harder," she begged.

"Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?" He pushed deep into her and watched her beautiful face as the

realization of his words sunk in.

She opened her brown eyes wide and looked straight in to the depths of his black ones, there she lost

herself forever. Isabella's face softened with her smile, "Yes," she whispered, he continued his thrusting

hard as she demanded until she was shouting, "yes, yes ,yes," as she climaxed, bringing him to his own,

they crumbled once again into each other's embrace where they stared lovingly into each other's eyes

until she fell asleep. "Good night Mrs. Cullen," he spoke softly, he liked the way it sounded. Isabella

smiled content in her sleep and safe in his arms.

"We're not waiting," he kissed her until she couldn't breathe, "Dress for a wedding," he instructed as

soon as Isabella woke the following morning. He disappeared and Mrs. Cheney arrived shortly after with

breakfast, "Someone's excited this morning," the housekeeper said looking towards the door, knowing

something was happening, Isabella giggled and winked; she knew Edward would be listening in.

Isabella dressed quickly in an ivory coloured silk dress, whilst her stomach housed a hundred butterflies,

she wanted to squeal and dance around the room with joy. A knock at the door jolted her out of her

reverie and Alice waltzed in before she had the chance to speak.

"I knew there was a reason I brought that dress," Alice winked.

"You knew?" she asked.

"There was a chance," she replied, "Come on, he's waiting for you and I've never seen him look so

nervous."

"Alice," Edward's voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs, making both girls snigger.

"Thank you," Alice whispered in Isabella's ear, "For making him whole again." She kissed her cheek.

Isabella descended the stairs to her destiny; he looked breathtakingly handsome in a charcoal grey suit,

and a crisp white shirt with a stand up collar, Whitlock stood proud and matching, by his side as his best man.

They boarded the carriage that Edward had prepared, as Crowley was still absent, and they headed

towards the small church in the valley. Isabella wondered how this was going to happen, so many

questions raced through her head, '_can vampires enter a church? What will the minister do? Will he_

_perform the ceremony on short notice?'_ Isabella decided to stop thinking it was making her nauseous.

They pulled up to the arched oak door and Edward helped her from the carriage, kissing her deeply

before letting her feet touch the floor. She hadn't noticed Alice disappear into the church.

"Good morning," Alice found the minister; he was a plump fellow with rosy cheeks and a bulbous red

nose, from too much communion wine; he sat alone in the vestry, leafing through his large leather

bound Bible.

"Good morning my de...ar," he began and stuttered when he recognized the kind of creature Alice was.

"I need you to perform a little service," she stroked her tiny hand around his rotund belly as she

circled him, "Do a fine job and you will be allowed to live and when we leave, you will forget we were

ever here." She breathed gently on his face.

A glazed look crossed the ministers face, "Oh, of course my dear," he said pleasantly.

Alice picked a floral display from the alter filled with roses and ivy that trailed almost to the floor, "This

will make a beautiful wedding bouquet," she cooed and skipped off to find the bride.

'_The ceremony was beautiful in its simplicity,'_ Isabella thought, just how she would have planned it.

They both gazed at each other, their faces aglow with happiness, then, when he pronounced them man

and wife, Alice squealed and covered them with flower petals; there would be a display somewhere

with no flower heads.

Edward swooped down and lifted Isabella into his arms and carried her down the aisle, his lips covering

hers in a breathtaking kiss.

"Mr. Cullen, you take my breath," Isabella fanned her hand in front of her face dramatically.

"I'll be taking more than that, when I get you home," he whispered in her ear, making goose bumps

cover her body, in the way only he could.

As the door to the church closed, the puzzled minister found himself standing staring at a pile of rose

petals scattered across the aisle and wondering how they got there.

"We'll race you back," Alice said, pulling them both in to her embrace, then with a whooshing sound,

she and Whitlock were gone.

Isabella spent the duration of the ride back enveloped in her husband's arms where she now knew she

was meant to be for the rest of her life, however long that would be.

Alice met them at the door clapping and jumping excitedly, covering them with more flower petals,

Edward took the opportunity again to lift his blushing bride over the threshold.

"Isabella, you have a letter," Alice promptly handed her the small white square as they entered the

house.

Edward frowned; no one knew Isabella was here, she tore into the letter.

"I've must go to my father," her voice pleaded, she had tears streaming down her face.

Edward felt a physical pain in his chest he couldn't let her go; he pulled at his hair and looked at the

ground.

"Edward, he's ill," she waved the note in front of him as proof.

Alone, Isabella collapsed to the mattress sobbing as she recalled her wedding, all hope left her and all

that was left was the pain of despair.

"R."

Isabella sat quickly; her sobs had prevented her from hearing her father enter the workshop. She looked

at him through swollen red lids, "Pardon?"

"The letter R, the answer to your riddle," He picked a large knife up and walked towards Isabella, his

eyes were red and swollen too, "I'm so sorry, Isabella."

Isabella froze, her eyes fixed on her father as he lifted the knife, she could hear her pounding heart.

"Go to your husband," he said, severing the ropes that bound her.

**A/N ; **BIGGEST THANKS** to fantastic beta's js18 and princess07890 you're wonderful. Xx**

**You know who is else is pretty fantastic all you who R&R, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Have a Happy New Year and the last two chapters will be posted next week! ;0) xx**


	19. Chapter 19 Battle

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 19: Battle

Swan collapsed to his knees after his only daughter embraced him and ran through the door, happily to

her destiny, her heart's desire and to her death. Huge dry sobs broke free of his chest, then he emptied

the contents of his stomach onto the workshop floor. He stayed stooped until he had nothing left

inside, nothing left to give; he stood and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, picked up the

blade he'd used to sever Isabella's bindings and an iron poker from the embers of the dying fire and set

off after his daughter.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was no one to witness the scene that could have come straight from the depth of Hades, bodies

of grown men writhed and screamed in agony beneath the full moon. The air was filled with the sound

of cracking bones and ripping skin, as each male of the tribe morphed into a great hairy beast. Then, in

turn, each werewolf stood tall and howled at the moon, they were united by thought, as they were

connected telepathically, enabling them to fight effectively as one. Black Senior led the pack across the

snow covered landscape towards the Cullen mansion, towards their enemy.

Within moments, the creatures faced each other, ready for battle; the werewolves outnumbered the

vampires.

Impatient, Jacob disobeyed his father's command to wait for his signal and he broke formation first,

blind fury coursed through his veins and he ran straight towards his rival. The breech was forgotten in

seconds as the rest followed and they flew towards each other, claws and fangs at the ready.

Edward, just as eager to confront Jacob, lunged toward him, desperate to get his hands on the mangy

dog that had pawed at his Isabella. Whitlock flew across the field and interceded at the crucial moment,

throwing the wolf across the field. Confusion filled Edward's head until he sensed Alice; she was

shielding her thoughts until that moment, but she let go for a second, he picked up the image of

Isabella, who was approaching, soon. Alice was hiding something else; she began singing Christmas

carols in German, blocking him out. '_Isabella would be here soon_!'

"No!" Edward shouted; then thoughts of Isabella had to wait as a hairy body collided with him, knocking

him to the ground, they were joined by another wolf and the two worked together snapping and

snarling at his face and throat. They tore at his flesh with their razor sharp claws, but were no match for

the vampires' armour like skin and only succeeded in leaving red scratches that healed in seconds.

Edward managed to get one foot under the belly of the larger beast and propel him with one kick, high

into the air and across the battleground, giving him enough time to snap the neck of the werewolf that

was currently snarling and salivating over his face.

The werewolves were predictable, but very strong, as Siobhan had said, and they endeavoured to split

the vampires from each other, so far their attempts had failed. Between Edward, whose mind reading

gift had completely returned, and Alice, they were one step ahead of the wolves and they succeeded in

outmanoeuvring them, but the wolves were relentless, fast and kept on returning; getting closer with

each pass.

After several attempts at getting to the werewolf that was Jacob; Whitlock or Alice annoyingly kept on

intervening, blocking him or knocking Jacob clear across the heath. But he was persistent, Edward found

himself finally faced with a snarling red eyed fiend, anger and hate rolled off him in waves, Edward

smirked; he was the one.

"She belongs to me now, dog," he taunted. They both crouched defensively facing each other and

moving around in circles, "She's my wife, I lay between her thighs."

Edward heard the werewolf's angry cry from within his mind before he lunged at him. There was a

moment of confusion at why he could suddenly hear him, but he braced for impact and Jacob bounced

off him, the noise upon contact was akin to thunder.

"Edward, Jacob, no," they both looked towards the sound of hooves, Isabella approached, astride a

black mare, her hair waving out in the wind behind her, majestic, like the goddess of war.

Jacob took advantage of the distraction, and lunged at Edward, biting and clawing at him to no avail,

Edward knocked him easily to one side as though he were a pesky pup in need of discipline. Jacob

crashed to the ground, sending huge sods of frozen earth flying into the air, he rolled along the heath,

still growling and slobbering in fury.

"You shouldn't be here; it's too dangerous," he lifted her easily from her ride, then slapped the horse's

hind quarters, ensuring it ran in the opposite direction to the fighting.

"Not with you here to protect me," she said breathlessly.

"Stay behind me," he demanded, Isabella nodded and stroked his arm, the instant she made contact

with him, his mind reading gift heightened and the minds of the werewolves were open to him. Alice

flitted by his side.

"That is amazing," Alice gazed off, not seeing in the present, she showed Edward.

"I can project their thoughts?" He asked in awe, Alice showed him the true extent of the gift, his wife

had given him.

"Yes," whispered Alice, "Do it now."

He opened his mind further and the vampires on the field were witness to the thoughts of the

werewolves and their battle tactics.

Isabella looked at Alice, her brow furrowed in confusion, "You can give Edward what he needs," she said

quickly, "He needed quiet, you shielded him from everyone's thoughts, now he needs to hear the

werewolves' thoughts, you made that possible and he can project those thoughts into us." Alice grinned

wildly at Isabella, before skipping off into the midst of the fighting.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Swan cursed himself for allowing his daughter the head start, he was an irresponsible father, she

needed his protection and he would beg her forgiveness, he prayed for another chance. He rode

recklessly through the darkness towards the distant sound of howling wolves and thunder, he wondered

if he would survive the night.

Swan's breath stuck in his chest as he came upon the supernatural scene, it was nothing like he

could have ever imagined, wolves that stood upright like men, six foot in height, their bodies were

covered in dark hair, arms hung long by their sides and claws razor sharp and as long as fingers, glinted

in the moonlight.

Snarls and growls filled the air and the blur of movements, as the beasts were too fast to be seen by his

weak human sight.

The vampires, their skin opalescent and their white teeth glinted as they growled, they were beautiful to

behold, he noted the noise of the thunder as their bodies struck against each other or with that of the

enemy, he shuddered, he was no match, but he had come to protect his daughter and that is what he

would do, with his life, if needed.

His horse fretted and tried to resist entering the fray, but Swan pushed the beast and eventually, it

complied. Swan spotted his daughter behind Edward, who had taken a defence crouch in front of her, a

werewolf swiped his huge paw and pushed forward, he moved around to get to her, but Edward

matched his movements, blocking him, it was as though they were dancing.

Swan guided his horse around the main part of the fight to where Edward guarded his Isabella; he

sharply he dug his heel into his horse and headed straight towards them. Causing enough of a

distraction, they both looked towards Swan as he yelled and rode his horse with abandon towards

them, the look of a mad man upon his face. Isabella screamed at her father to stop, she could see his

intention to do something reckless for her. As he drew beside them, he flung himself from the horse,

landing on the werewolf; a blade glinted in his grasp. With his full weight behind him, the knife entered

the thick hide of the snarling beast; Swan felt some satisfaction as he felt the weapon penetrate him. It

wasn't fatal and would be well on the way to being healed by the time the sun rose. Jacob took his

chance at the distraction and bit into Swan's neck, Edward foresaw his intention and jumped, a second

too late. Jacob threw Swan's limp body at Edward, who had little choice other than to catch him and in a

heartbeat, Jacob had Isabella in his arms.

"ISABELLA," Edward shouted, still holding her father's body.

"Edward," she cried back to him, holding her fingers out as to reach him.

The fighting ceased, the werewolves gathered around a triumphant Jacob, the vampires

slowly made their way to Edward.

"My father," Isabella pleaded.

"He's bitten," Edward replied bitterly. Dr Cullen came forward with Esme and carefully took Swan from

him; he quickly looked him over and looked towards Isabella.

"He'll be fine, until the next full moon." Swan groaned his response, now regaining consciousness.

Jacob sniggered.

"I would rather die than be your mate," Isabella spat the words at Jacob, who had his hand tightly

around her neck; she pulled at his fur, kicking her legs back striking him with no effect.

Edward spoke Jacob's thoughts, their minds still open to him, "He doesn't care; he says you were his

first and will be with him again."

"I was never yours," she said indignantly, "We were friends Jacob, I told you that," Isabella's voice

softened, she was trying to reach her friend.

The pack took a step back in preparation to leave; the vampires sensed the slight change and prepared

to follow.

"No," Isabella cried out in panic, "You can't, I love him, my husband, my Edward." She held out her hand

towards him.

There was a growl from within the pack and the crowd of wolves parted, a dark werewolf with silver

grey threaded throughout pushed to the front, he looked at Edward, the mood within the pack changed.

Jacob tightened his grip on Isabella, Edward tensed his jaw and his hands curled into fists by his sides.

"What's happening," questioned Dr Cullen, looking up from tending to Swan's wounds.

"Jacob has failed to tell the pack Isabella is my mate and my wife."

Jacob howled in response, the pack retreated except for the greying wolf and the two larger wolves,

they approached him cautiously.

"Jacob has to give Isabella back, his claim is lost." Edward said, still not relaxing his defensive stance;

eyes were narrowed at the enemy.

"Edward," Alice gasped, as she filled his mind with a horrific image.

"Isabella," Edward shouted as he leapt forward, Jacob reached his huge hands around her head and

quickly twisted it; breaking her neck. Isabella made no noise as her body fell; Edward caught her limp

form before she hit the frozen ground.

Swan cried out heartbroken and useless as he saw the life stolen from his daughter; her lifeless body

collapsed into Edwards waiting arms.

"Quickly," Alice, instructed Edward, "There's still time."

Edward could hear her heartbeat slow, as her precious life ebbed away; he bit deep into her neck and

drew back as much blood as he could, not stopping to savour it's sweet taste. He ripped the flesh from

his own wrist and forced it in between Isabella's pale lips.

Swan screamed and yelled at him, Edward cared not; he heard his mother, Esme, explaining softly to

him what was happening, he heard Swan sob.

"Drink my love," Edward pleaded, seconds passed, feeling like an eternity to an immortal, relief flooded

him when he felt her soft tongue reach out and lap at his blood.

"Now you're mine eternally," he whispered close to her ear.

"NO," yelled Jacob's mind, he moved quickly, catching the other wolves off guard, his intention clear, if

he couldn't be with her, no one could. Edward was up and snarling in front of him, in a move so quick it

was undetected by human eyes, Alice cradled the dying Isabella. The pack turned its back on Jacob as

Edward twisted his head, removing it swiftly from his neck, his body crumpled to the floor; Edward

dropped the head to the ground. The greying wolf stepped forward, Whitlock and Dr Cullen stood

beside Edward, in a defensive stance.

"He regrets his son's actions," Edward held his hands up in front of his family, to stop them. "Jacob had

no claim once Isabella married and he should have informed them, he deceived them, bringing shame to

the pack."

Edward nodded as the pack retreated, Black Senior nodded briefly towards Swan on the ground.

"They want to take Isabella's father with them; they say he will be well cared for, he is one of them

now."

All eyes turned to Swan, who looked confused; he had no knowledge that a bite from a werewolf would

result with him being infected. He groaned and swore at the news then began to feebly lift himself from

the floor.

"Wait," Edward spoke to Swan and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he

couldn't believe what he was about to suggest, he heard a giggle from Alice. "You're family, come and

live with Isabella and I."

Swan snorted and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Isabella would love it and I would be honoured, Sir," he smiled this time and cast his eyes to Isabella;

she looked as though she were sleeping.

Swan looked at his daughter and smiled, she looked like a little girl, then he nodded.

"He says if you change your mind, you're always welcome to join them," Edward repeated Black

Senior's thoughts; the wolves lifted Jacob's remains and disappeared.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice took Whitlock, in a whisper, "We have a job to do," he followed without question as he always did.

He was easy to find, Alice always knew how to find things. He was on his knees rocking back and forth,

his eyes cast to the starless skies, he was wittering about nonsense, his mind on the brink of madness,

'_it would be a_ _mercy_,' she smiled.

"Crowley," she purred stroking his hair, he stopped and looked at her through his madness; with eyes

wide, he recognised death.

"I...I'm sorry, he, he hurt my horse."

"I know," she nodded, moving closer, "But no one betrays a Cullen." Her lips caressed his neck and he

submitted totally to her, Whitlock, who could no longer restrain himself, joined his wife, they

feasted together.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward reverently carried his bride home, he closed the drapes around the four poster bed and cradled

her to his aching, lifeless chest; he closed his eyes, refusing to move until she awoke to her eternal life and forever his.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N; Firstly eternal thanks to my fantastic beta's js18 and princess07890, you've both been incredible.**

**Secondly to all who R&R THANK YOU, without your encouragement and support I couldn't have done this.**

**The end is near; the last chapter will be posted at the end of this week.**

**XX Enjoy XX **


	20. Chapter  20 Forever

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 20; Forever

He watched with pride as his wife, his lover, his entire existence, stalked with beauty and grace to take

down the great stag, it was nearly twice her size. Her laughter filled his ears like tinkling bells; he had

never grown tired of that wonderful sound in the hundred years that they had been together.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He smiled as he recollected the day she awoke,_ immortal, in his arms. She had explored, with the _

_innocence of a child, everything in the house, she touched, stroking, breaking, tasting, which she disliked _

_and spat out in repulsion, much to his amusement. He followed her from room to room, then across the _

_heath. _

_His family had made themselves scarce, promising to return soon and spend time with the newest _

_member of their family. _

_Swan, her father, was nearby and had agreed to give her some time to adjust, as they couldn't be sure_

_how she would react to his new scent. _

_Finally, her curiosity was sated, she turned and looked at him, at Edward, her husband, her desire; it was_

_as though she was seeing him for the first time. Her sight was so much more acute through her new _

_vampire eyes. He was devastatingly beautiful, she had thought, she reached out tentatively as she_

_attempted to touch him, strength was something else she was going to have to get used to. He boldly_

_enveloped her to his chest and embraced her with wild abandon; he no longer had to be careful; he no_

_longer had to be gentle. _

"_You have a promise to keep," she managed huskily between his needy kisses, "You promised to fuck me_

_like I deserved to be fucked." Isabella raised her eyebrows and cocked her head at him, she_

_was laying down a challenge._

_Lust took over from that moment, Isabella's' clothes were shredded in an instant and she was once_

_again laid in the heather, like the first time he had taken her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and_

_pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together; their tongues swirled and danced around seeking_

_dominance in each other's mouths. Isabella quickly rolled Edward onto his back and straddled him, "It_

_is unequal my love," she purred seductively in his ear, "That you remain clothed." Before he could_

_respond, she shredded his clothes in the same manner. Isabella cast her eyes up and down, licking her_

_lips, as she took in his exquisite form. She kissed him deeply, passionately, before pulling back and _

_declaring her love for him, she kissed and licked her way down his taut rippling body until she was level_

_with his huge hard member._

"_Always so ready for me," she whispered as she enclosed her mouth around his engorged organ, he let _

_out a growl of pleasure as she swirled her tongue around the mushroom tip before sucking her way down _

_his length, taking him deep, he felt her throat constrict and squeeze his tip. Never stopping, she moved _

_steadily up and down his length hollowing her cheeks as she sucked, he leant up on one elbow to watch_

_as he disappeared in smooth swift mouthfuls, he held her wild mane up out of the way, giving him _

_purchase to drive her further and further on to his aching cock._

_Her mouth still felt warm to him, her skin still a few degrees warmer than his. _

_Edward let go of her hair and attempted to reach for Isabella, he wanted to feel, to taste her, she _

_resisted, looking up and growling at him from her kneeling position, she looked feral, wild and possessive _

_over the act she was performing, claiming him as hers. The sight had overwhelmed him and he groaned _

_as he felt his body explode with pleasure; Isabella turned quickly and engulfed him, taking all he had to_

_give. _

_They lie entwined and content in each other's bodies, he ran a finger up and down her spine, enjoying the _

_way she thrust her breasts against him; she ran her hand across his cool hard chest, relishing the feel of _

_him. His every touch, kiss and caress sent a pulse of pleasure coursing through her body, desire begin to _

_build within her belly, her arousal flowed between her thighs. He grinned as her scent reached his _

_nostrils, his cock enlarged and stiffened in response and anticipation._

"_Run," he whispered, Isabella's eyes widened momentarily before she swiftly left his side._

_She felt powerful as her new strong legs carried her, the wind whipped around her hair and the scenery_

_passed in a blur, but she saw it all, each blade of glass, even the insects she passed; nothing went _

_unseen._

_Isabella could sense his presence, before she felt his strong hands and his body covering hers, taking her _

_tumbling to the ground. She lay panting beneath him, her arms pinned above her; he pressed firmly _

_between her open thighs, his erection grinding against her heated centre._

"_It's time to keep my promise," he growled, before he covered her mouth with his. With one smooth _

_movement, he adjusted his hips and his cock was buried deep inside her, Isabella's head swam with the_

_sensations of immeasurable pleasure which exploded within her orbit. He withdrew, and slammed deep _

_and hard, out, fuck, hard, deep, she felt as he passed every single pleasure receptor and nerve ending _

_within her quim._

"_I need, oh... I need..." She screamed as he continued his pumping._

"_Anything my love," he paused to give her chance to speak._

"_To feel," she pulled at his hair; he saw the devilish look on her face, "Your tongue."_

"_With pleasure," he extracted himself quickly plunging his tongue deep inside her._

_Isabella felt dizzy as his soft wet tongue plunged her depths, his nose nudged at her swollen clitoris, she _

_arched her back, thrusting her full round breasts into the air, the wind seemed to caress her taut, aching _

_nipples. Edward used the flat of his tongue and moved slowly up to her throbbing bud, he took it_

_between his lips and sucked her into his mouth._

"_Fuckkkk," she screamed as her orgasm exploded without warning, her hands clawed up the earth _

_around them, he held her hips in position as he lapped at her sweet arousal, he continued to kiss her _

_gently until her body relaxed. _

"_Fuck, you're exquisite," his mouth was by her ear, she felt his cock stroke her clitoris, then slide between _

_her velvety folds, into her slit torturously slow. _

"_Harder," she whined and pushed to meet his thrust. _

_He chuckled, "Patience, sweetheart." He continued his deliciously slow impalement, Isabella moaned as _

_she fought to drive him harder and deeper. Occasionally, he rewarded her with deep fast thrusts; he _

_ignored her pleas for more, revelling in this most heavenly torment. Isabella, now more aware of her _

_body and its needs, could feel her clitoris swell with wanting once again._

"_On your knees," he flipped her, as he spoke._

_She could feel him behind her, waiting, the cold air, caressed her most intimate places, sending a shudder _

_of pleasure throughout her body. _

"_So wet," he whispered as he plunged his fingers deep inside, "Do you trust me, my love?"_

_Isabella nodded._

"_Keep very still," he pumped his fingers in and out, Isabella fought to stop herself rocking onto his hand; _

_she bit her lip hard and closed her eyes. She gasped slowly as he slid his fingers past her quim and slowly _

_towards her back entrance. Isabella was sure she could hear her phantom heartbeat, but she stayed still, _

_curious. He firmly pressed against her tight rosy hole with one finger until it slid smoothly inside, Isabella _

_stifled a moan of pleasure, Edward grinned as he pressed a second finger, his other hand reached until he _

_caressed her breast, circling her nipple teasing it, she relaxed; he slipped in a second finger. Edward _

_moved his fingers back and forth, surprised with the erotic sensation it was eliciting, Isabella rocked _

_further onto his fingers. He was delighted when she groaned in displeasure when he withdrew his _

_fingers; he paused momentarily as he lined his length up for entry. Isabella turned to look over her _

_shoulders with lust lidded eyes and moved her arse provocatively at him, that's all he needed to press _

_forward._

"_Oh fuckkkk, so tight my love," if he had breath, he would have lost it as pushed deeper inside of her._

_Isabella screamed at the divine intensity, she felt every throb as he impaled her, her arms and legs _

_trembled as he pumped in and out. "Yes, yes, yessssssss," she yelled over and over again, her body _

_bombarded with exquisite sensations she had never experienced before. _

_He pumped harder and faster, profanities falling from his mouth, lost in her, in their shared pleasure._

"_So close, so close," he managed, he reached forward and pinched one of Isabella's swollen bud, it was enough_

_to send her spiralling into her orgasm, she bucked and spasmed, taking him with her. He held tight, stars _

_exploded beneath his eyelids as he shot load after load of ejaculate deep inside her, before he finally _

_collapsed on the ground beside her._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He groaned at the memory and adjusted his now straining cock; Isabella lifted her head from her meal

and smiled knowingly, she stood and beckoned him with her finger; seductively she began to remove

her clothes.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he said quietly, she would hear him.

"Come and get me," she taunted playfully, turned and flitted through the forest, he smiled, she knew

what he had been thinking about, their connection had grown and strengthened over the years

together. Dr Cullen had said he had never seen anything like it, Isabella had the ability to protect and

give Edward what he'd needed to aid him, even as she lay dying in his arms, she had reached out with

her mind and comforted him, their bond was now unbreakable.

Recently, she had been testing her ability to include others; it was working on those that seemed to

have a close connection to the pair.

"Stop daydreaming," she whispered into his mind, "and come and get me."

"You need a head start," Edward replied cockily.

She snorted, "I just need some head."

He dropped his clothes as he flitted after her, she would be easy to find; he could smell her arousal in

the air and he really was quicker than her.

He stopped suddenly, her scent seemed to have stopped, he looked up, expecting to see her clinging

high in a moss coated tree; there was no sign of her.

He scanned the area, quickly he spotted the lake; she was in the water, she must have jumped from tree

to tree and landed in the water, she was good, he hadn't heard her. The water rippled gently, no tell tale

signs of anyone entering, but he knew she was in there, he dived into the icy depths, the freezing water

had no affect on him, he plunged deeper, looking for his love; a movement alerted him to his left as she

shot out from behind a rock, like lighting, she was across the lake's silt bottom, she stirred up little as

she moved as gracefully as him. In the early days of her transformation, she had been a little clumsy as

she adjusted to her new strength, but she quickly became accustomed and now her movement matched

his in fluidity and stealth.

It excited him beyond measure to chase her, they played this game regularly, both knew how it would

end, this was the first time she had led them into a lake. He caught her by the ankle and she fought to

shake him off, anyone that could witness, would fear for her life as they fought and struggled, rolling

around at speed in the water. He used her legs to pull himself along her still wriggling body, through

the water, when he reached the apex of her legs, he plunged two long fingers into her already slick

pussy, she was always ready for him and the chase; she loved the chase too, helped. Isabella turned as

quickly as the water allowed, her hair moved, swirling around her head like it had a life of its own. She

reached out her hands and grabbed Edward's perfect face before lunging forwards into a passionate

embrace, her body drawn to his, as though they were a pair of magnets. She slid herself straight onto

his waiting cock, pushing herself down hard, tightening her legs around his waist; never once breaking

their kiss.

He wrapped his arms around his love, his wife, his only desire and pushed himself hard and deep within

her needy body, withdrawing and plunging again and again, whilst they moved as one through the

swirling depths of the water. Together, they broke through the surface of the water, laughing and

kissing, still locked in each other's bodies, eyes focusing on the other, their movements began a sensual

dance meant to please the other, both intent on bringing absolute joy in their actions. They had a

hundred years together and still their aim was to bring, give pleasure to their mate. He slipped his hand

to the point of their joining to caress her clit, Isabella released her grip from him and lay her body out on

top of the water, revelling in his caress, she felt the tingling begin in the pit of her stomach as her climax

began to blossom, she screamed out his name as she felt her body explode in sheer bliss. He reached

forward and tweaked her rosy nipples that poked through the water's surface, her body spasmed

around him again, he groaned as his own release pumped over and over, coating her silken walls.

Isabella opened her eyes and smiled, her face shone with love and happiness of one who is truly fulfilled

in their life, "I love you," his heart swelled, he would never tire of hearing those words.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Isabella was hit by the olfactory essence as she entered Oakwood Ridge, her senses overloaded by

visions from her past. It had been nearly seventy years since they had lived here and yet, she would

always consider this place to be her home. Her eyes stung with emotion as memories flooded her mind,

if she closed her eyes she could almost hear Mrs Cheney, the housemaid, her friend, bustling along the

hallway or giggling as they shared a private joke. She looked towards the ceiling as she recollected Mr.

Cheney hanging the huge bunch of mistletoe; he had continued that tradition up until his death.

When Edward and Isabella left to begin again, Mr and Mrs Cheney were offered the house to live out

the rest of their lives together in comfort. Isabella smiled as she remembered they were overcome with

gratitude at Mr Cullen's generosity, Mrs Cheney had thrown herself into his arms, kissing and crying over

him.

As the years wore on, they often called back to see them, now good friends. Isabella was saddened as

each time her friends had grown older and frailer, then finally it was to say goodbye to her friend, Mr

Cheney had gone some years previous, Isabella had wished the tears would flow as Angela, Mrs.

Cheney, was lowered into the cold damp earth.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the family would be joining them in due course after spending time on the continent, there

was talk about more travelling and the possibility of sailing across the Atlantic Ocean to America

together.

Edward moved from room to room, removing dust sheets and opening drapes, they had to play the part

of being human. They would pay a visit to the village at some point in the week, it had doubled in size

and more properties had sprung up over the landscape since they last visited the area.

"I'm going to see my father, "Isabella put her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him, she could

never resist him for too long.

"You want me to accompany you?"

Isabella shook her head, "Maybe next time."

She recollected how difficult it had been in the beginning, but Edward and her father had formed a

truce, and a respect for each other which resulted in a happy home life for the three of them. Her father

had embraced existence as a werewolf, which had given him a new lease of life, something which had

been sadly missing since the loss of his beloved Renee. He also spent time with the werewolves, at

William Black's grand estate, where he eventually married a lovely lady named Sue Clearwater, with

whom he had lived a long and happy life, with the pack.

Isabella knelt before her father's headstone in the small village graveyard.

"Hello father," she smiled sadly and began to clear away overgrown weeds and wayward plants to

reveal Charles Swan's name etched in the weathered grey stone. "It's been a long time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Edward strolled around the house; they had a few days to be alone before the rest of the family

descended, then together they would depart Britain, time to discover new worlds his father had

exclaimed. The house would remain Cullen property; he felt sure he and Isabella would return one day.

"I'm in the library," he barely raised his voice.

Isabella was by his side before the front door clicked shut, the fire danced and crackled in the hearth, he

looked bewitching by firelight, the golden glow flickered casting light and shadows over the room and

his handsome face, his eyes looked intensely black, not with hunger, with lust, Isabella thrilled at the

thought that she still had that affect on him after all this time.

"I believe I have some reading to finish my love," his voice almost a purr, he held up the book.

Isabella rejoiced at his choice, 'Tales from the Nunnery.'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N ; Well there it is, finished!**

**It is a complete lemony ever after, as I image Isabella and Edward to be, forever.**

**I have enjoyed writing it very much and appreciate all your support, through R&R, you've been most kind. Thanks to this story I have another beta, princess07890 who is amazing, Thanks so much. Thanks also to js18 who has been with me from the beginning.**

**There are a few reviewers who have posted regularly, you have been wonderful, it has meant alot to me that you have made your presence felt throughout the story. It was very comforting to see your names pop up on the reviews.**

**I am currently working on another story and would like a few more chapters under my belt before I post, but here's a taster;**

**Sinful**

**Chapter 1; Introductions**

As the end times approach the battle for souls on earth begins, so many people have yet to choose

sides.

Heaven and Hell have opened the gates and let loose the best they have to offer, the gates closed and

nothing may re-enter until the battle is won, unless, that is, you perish.

Demons returned to earth in the form and with the talents they had, when they were human, no

memory of who they once were, filled with battle strategies and the desire to cause chaos where ever

they go.

Angels returned to earth in the form and with the talents they had, when they were human, no memory

of who they once were, filled with battle strategies and the desire to protect the innocents.

They walk amongst the humans their identities a secret to them, and their enemy.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Until we meet again, thank you and take care. Xxxxxxxxxxbritchick69**


End file.
